The Perfect Neighbors
by TrisFoster
Summary: Ao mudar-se para uma cidade pequena, Edward Cullen queria dar ao filho um lugar para crescer bem. Encontrar uma deusa de olhos escuros e tão inalcançável como a lua não estava nos planos. Ao voltar para casa, Bella Swan queria romper com o passado. Um inesperado encontro na neve com o belo viúvo da casa ao lado e seu adorável filho vai fazê-la desejar o que há muito não desejava.
1. Capítulo Um

**N/A: Fic nova! Espero que gostem. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UM**

— Papai, papai, veja só! Está nevando!

A figura baixa e de cabelos acobreados entrou no quarto com a magnitude de um pequeno furacão, deixando para trás uma pilha de livros espalhados no chão e um abajur nocauteado. Ágil como um tigre, o garotinho pulou na cama, ao lado do pai, e começou a sacudi-lo.

— Tem um monte de neve no jardim. Quase não dá para ver nosso carro! — exclamou ele, o tom alto e animado o suficiente para acordar um elefante.

Edward Cullen esfregou os olhos, ainda sonolento, depois fitou o filho e recebeu em troca um olhar brilhante de animação e disposição. Com um gemido, ele se sentou na cama e olhou pela janela. O pátio da frente estava coberto por uma densa e fofa camada branca. A neve havia se amontoado aleatoriamente pelo terreno e havia uns quatro dedos de neve acumulado no lado de fora de sua janela.

— É, está nevando.

— Foi o que eu disse. Anda logo, pai, nós temos que ver! — Alex agarrou a mão de Edward e começou a puxá-lo escada abaixo. — Veja, veja! — disse o garoto apontando para a janela da sala.

Edward fitou a paisagem através da janela, por cima da cabeça do filho, e imaginou que teria um trabalhão para abrir o caminho até a porta. Mas, se a neve significava aquele brilho de excitação nos olhos do filho, então, decidiu, o esforço valeria a pena.

Aquele era o primeiro contato que Alex teria com a neve. Desde que haviam se mudado, há três meses, ele ficava perguntando a cada meia hora quando nevaria na nova casa. E, quando não perguntava, ficava enumerando as atividades que pretendia fazer quando nevasse: bonecos de neve, anjos de neve, guerras com bolas de neve, escorregar na neve. Para resumir, nos últimos tempos, a vida de Alex tinha basicamente girado em torno do primeiro contato que ele teria com aquela mágica precipitação da natureza.

— É igualzinho nos filmes, pai. _Igualzinho!_ — disse Alex, batendo no vidro para fazer cair a neve acumulada na janela. — E tem _muita_ neve. Vai dar pra fazer um boneco tão alto como você, pai!

Edward assentiu.

— Que tal nos vestirmos para ir lá fora? — sugeriu ele ao filho.

Como resposta, Alex ergueu os olhos para o pai e aceitou a sugestão com um imenso sorriso de excitação.

— ~ —

Aquela era a primeira vez que Edward via o filho se vestir com tanta disposição, e sem pedir ajuda, às sete horas da manhã. Como o pai, Alex era extremamente preguiçoso e sempre precisava ouvir uma ou duas advertências antes de sair da cama para se vestir para a escola. Convencê-lo a levantar e se vestir para o colégio era sempre uma batalha. Mas não naquele dia, pensou Edward enquanto terminava de fechar o zíper da jaqueta do filho.

— Obrigado, pai.

Edward franziu o cenho. Até mesmo lembrar as boas maneiras Alex estava lembrando. De repente, ele decidiu que não se importaria se nevasse para sempre.

— Não se esqueça das luvas. — lembrou Edward ao filho e Alex saiu correndo para buscar o par que havia deixado sobre a cama. Ele colocou as luvas, atrapalhando-se na da esquerda um instante. — Acabei! Podemos ir agora?

Colocando as próprias luvas, Edward assentiu. Ele e Alex pareciam prontos para encarar o inverno do Polo Norte, mas imaginava que duas pessoas vindas do clima mais ameno da Califórnia deviam estar bem preparadas para o inverno da Pensilvânia. Ele até mesmo tinha providenciado a Astro, seu fiel cão, um cachecol amarelo horroroso que ele havia ganhado de presente no natal passado.

Por falar em Astro, o cachorro corria de um lado a outro no corredor, farejando a porta e transbordando de vontade de sair tanto quanto Alex.

— Astro parece animado, não é? — comentou Alex com o pai.

— Ah, sim. — murmurou Edward, descendo para o primeiro andar junto com um Alex imensamente animado e um cachorro meio zonzo diante de tanta excitação. Alex e Astro tinham mais energia que um time profissional de futebol e pareciam prestes a destruir o mundo com seu entusiasmo.

Quando abriu a porta dos fundos e liberou as feras, Edward sabia que só voltaria para dentro de casa na hora do almoço. Seu filho e seu cão saudaram a neve com o entusiasmo de turistas. Qualquer coisa que fizessem ou que encontrassem era fascinante e se tornava logo motivo de risos e brincadeiras.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Edward observou o filho. Cada dia que passava naquela casa, Alex se tornava diferente do menino retraído que tinha sido quando viviam na Califórnia. E, embora ele soubesse que a neve era responsável por boa parte da animação do filho, também sabia que todo o conjunto o estava ajudando a recuperar Alex. No fim das contas, pensou Edward, aceitar aquela casa tinha sido uma boa escolha. E, caramba, como constatar isso o deixava aliviado. Ser pai, tomar decisões para garantir a felicidade e o bem estar dos filhos, era uma tarefa tão difícil. Ele vivia constantemente imaginando que estava fazendo tudo errado.

Não tinha sido fácil criar Alex depois da morte de Sarah. Especialmente quando tentara fazer isso tão perto de pessoas que não o aceitavam pelo que ele era, mas o viam como uma lembrança do que haviam perdido. Por isso, quando recebeu a notícia de que havia herdado aquela casa de pedra numa cidade chamada Beaver Meadows, Pensilvânia, Edward fez as malas e levou o filho para aquele lugar remoto e tranquilo.

Sentindo-se feliz naquele momento, com a sensação de que o pior já havia passado, ele percebeu que a única coisa que lhe restava daquele tempo eram lembranças e, mesmo as mais duras, eram boas de recordar. Elas o lembravam de que nada era impossível de ser vencido. Lembravam Edward de que ele tinha conseguido vencê-las.

— Ei, Alex, que tal isso? — Edward mostrou ao filho a enorme boia em forma de pneu que comprara antes mesmo de se mudarem para Beaver Meadows. — Escorregar na neve, o que acha?

Edward não tinha nenhuma dúvida de qual seria a resposta de Alex. O garoto correu imediatamente para ajudá-lo a montar o escorregador de neve e logo começou a pôr em prática todas as intermináveis atividades que planejara fazer na neve. Ele recrutou o pai e Astro para suas brincadeiras. Edward não desejava nada mais no mundo. Seu filho estava feliz, afinal.

— ~ —

Bella esfregou as mãos na tentativa de aquecê-las. Resolvera caminhar um pouco na neve. O frio era de tiritar, mas, como a paisagem compensava as debilidades físicas, ela resolvera arriscar. Havia neve por toda parte, ora estagnada nos galhos das árvores, ora caindo aos montes no chão. Algumas martas passavam de vez em quando por entre os arbustos, arrastando-se pelos montes brancos, os olhos grandes, ao mesmo tempo curiosos e espantados, vasculhando o terreno. Não estava caindo nenhum floco naquele momento, mas a previsão era de que haveria uma nova tempestade de neve ao fim do dia.

Era melhor aproveitar enquanto ainda conseguia caminhar pela propriedade, pensou Bella, depois de tomar café-da-manhã e colocar tantas camadas de roupa que já não conseguia mais contá-las.

Havia um bosque do lado oeste de sua casa, onde costumava caminhar todas as manhãs. No início, havia apenas um emaranhado de pinheiros, até que uma pequena abertura levava a uma colina.

Bella caminhou por ali, resolvendo subir o declive e atravessar até o outro lado. Podia ouvir ao longe o som do rio Erie, o som de algum animal pequeno na floresta e risadas.

Logo que chegou ao topo, Bella avistou um garotinho aos pés da colina, brincando com um cão preto e branco. Ambos estavam borrados de neve e corriam desenfreados pela extensão plana abaixo. O garoto estava com as bochechas vermelhas e ria, fugindo da perseguição do cão. Num canto, havia um monte de neve que Bella reconheceu imediatamente como a base de um boneco de neve, de um braço só. Nas mãos do garoto estava um segundo graveto, que o cão queria pegar.

Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, Bella observou a cena por alguns instantes. O garoto tinha um rosto risonho, com sardas pontilhando as bochechas, e brilhantes olhos verdes. Seu cabelo cor de bronze, mais escuro que claro, estava completamente desalinhado. Ele usava uma touca vermelha que, durante a brincadeira, acabou caindo no chão e agora estava completamente suja de neve. Ela imaginou que ele não devia ter mais que oito anos. O cão — um _border collie_ adulto, com pelo branco e uma enorme mancha preta que se estendia da coluna ao rabo —, circundou o garoto na tentativa de deixá-lo tonto, o que arrancou mais risadas do garoto.

Bella sorriu.

Então, ela avistou uma terceira pessoa, que se juntou à brincadeira do garoto e do cão. Era um homem alto, que começou a ajudar o menino, iniciando uma espécie de João bobo. O cão movia-se rapidamente de um dono a outro, confuso e agitado, sempre de olhos atentos e concentrados no graveto. Pai e filho — como ambos tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo, ela estava supondo que eram pai e filho — riram juntos, com uma cumplicidade que fez Bella se lembrar do próprio pai e dos invernos em que ele brincava na neve com ela.

Quando finalmente o cão conseguiu capturar seu objeto de desejo, e fugir dos sequestradores de seu brinquedo, ele saiu correndo a esmo, até que começou a subir o declive da colina. Disparando neve e terra para todos os lados, o animal correu até chegar ao local onde Bella estava. Quando parou, o cão a fitou, meio ofegante. Orgulhoso de seu feito, ele colocou o graveto aos seus pés. Depois, andou à frente de Bella, convidando-a para participar da brincadeira.

Bella se abaixou para acariciar o pescoço do cão. Ele reagiu com um latido de saudação e moveu a cabeça para o lado, aceitando prontamente o afago.

— O nome dele é Astro.

Bella ergueu o olhar e deparou-se com o garotinhoo ruivo, dono do cão.

— Ei, Astro, parabéns. — Bella esfregou as mãos pelo corpo do animal e Astro agradeceu lambendo seu pulso. — Você conseguiu capturar o graveto, colega. — Ela fitou o garoto novamente, percebendo que o pai dele também estava subindo a colina. — Você tem um cão adorável.

Astro lambeu mais um pouco o pulso dela e, mais uma vez, empurrou o graveto com o focinho.

— Ele quer brincar com você. — explicou o garoto à Bella. — Astro é um bobão. Ele quer brincar com todo mundo.

Bella riu, pegou o graveto e atirou-o para que o cão fosse buscar. Astro correu desenfreado, todo seu pelo longo esvoaçando, os olhos concentrados no graveto, e derrapou numa área congelada, batendo de encontro a uma árvore e derramando uma cascata de neve.

O garotinho e o pai riram de um modo acostumado. Astro, meio zonzo, ergueu-se de um pulo e, ignorando completamente seu tombo, recomeçou a procurar o graveto.

— Eu tive uma labradora parecida com ele. — disse Bella, lembrando-se de Atenas, uma linda cadela de temperamento enérgico que tivera quando era criança. — Ela costumava perseguir o próprio rabo durante horas. Só parava quando estava tão tonta que não conseguia andar. — Ela sorriu para o garoto e ele lhe devolveu um sorriso com um dente faltante. Então, ergueu os olhos e fitou o pai dele.

Embora o pai não tivesse sardas pelo rosto, e tivesse uma constituição e um olhar mais perigosos, ele e o filho eram a imagem espelhada um do outro. Ela viu os mesmos cabelos acobreados, com os fios rebeldes e indisciplinados balançando com a brisa, a mesma boca cheia, que, nele, parecia ser a única coisa macia no corpo rijo. O nariz era reto, as maçãs do rosto salientes, e os olhos…

Eram surpreendentemente verdes e intensos, com uma camada de cílios longos e abundantes, e olhavam para ela — não, corrigiu a si mesma, olhavam através dela — com velada apreciação.

Ele tinha um rosto de traços fortes, um que Bella não soube como descrever, pois as feições não eram nem vulgares, nem clássicas. Era alto, passando facilmente de um metro e oitenta, usava jeans desbotados, uma camisa de flanela e uma jaqueta muito leve para o inverno.

Bella sentiu a boca seca e estremeceu levemente quando ele sorriu. Uma reação completamente normal e feminina, assegurou a si mesma. O cara era bonito, afinal. Mas, lembrou a si mesma, ele provavelmente também era casado.

— Astro também tem momentos assim. — disse o garotinho. — Não é mesmo, pai?

— Tem tantos momentos de insanidade que nós apenas balançamos a cabeça e o deixamos em paz. — A voz dele era rouca, baixa e tão misteriosa quanto os olhos. — Eu sou Edward Cullen, e esse pequeno furacão aqui é o Alex.

O garoto a fitou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

— Eu sou Bella. — Ela aceitou a mão estendida dele. — É um prazer conhecê-los.

Ela tinha um aperto incrivelmente forte para alguém de aparência tão delicada, pensou Edward. Seus cabelos eram tão escuros quanto um céu noturno, com apenas uma risca de vermelho, e caíam em ondas à altura dos ombros. Sua pele era clara e leitosa, e o fez pensar imediatamente em bonecas de porcelana.

Mas essa mulher não era frágil, ele decidiu. Embora fosse pequena, passava a impressão de poder. Talvez fosse o rosto dela, com os lábios cheios sem batom, as maçãs do rosto salientes. Os olhos não eram tão escuros quanto os cabelos, mais castanhos, num tom chocolate e brilhante, os cílios compridos e fartos. Mesmo a uma considerável distância, ele pôde sentir. Uma sensualidade forte e latente que a envolvia do mesmo modo que outras mulheres enchiam-se de perfume.

Pela primeira vez em anos, Edward sentiu a palpitante onde de puro desejo atravessá-lo.

Bella também a viu, então a reconheceu e ressentiu-se dela. Que espécie de homem, pensou, brincava no quintal de casa com o filho, enquanto a esposa estava dentro de casa, olhava para uma mulher com tamanha voluptuosidade nos olhos?

Não o seu tipo, pensou ela.

— Você mora na casa do outro lado da colina, não é? — Alex interrompeu a troca entre os adultos com naturalidade. — Aquela casa ao lado do lago Erie.

Cuidadosamente, Bella baixou os olhos para ele e assentiu.

— Eu moro lá, sim. — Ela observou Astro correr ao encontro de Alex e lhe entregar o graveto.

— Nós moramos ali, naquela casa de pedra. — Alex apontou em direção a uma construção de três andares, envolta pela floresta de pinheiros, que Bella conhecia como a casa da viúva Masen, uma senhora aposentada que vivia em Beaver Meadows desde que ela era criança.

— Eu não sabia que a senhora Masen tinha vendido a casa. — comentou Bella, pensativa.

— Na verdade, ela não vendeu. — Edward explicou, lutando para fazer o ar chegar aos pulmões. Não sabia que era literalmente possível uma mulher tirar o fôlego de um homem. — Ela deixou essa casa para nós.

— Ah. — Bella assentiu.

— Ela era minha tia-avó. — emendou Alex, orgulhoso por saber o fato. — Mas ela morreu antes de eu vir visitá-la. — lamentou o garoto, com um dar de ombros resignado.

Edward afagou o ombro do filho.

— Eu não sabia que isso tinha acontecido. — disse Bella, surpresa com a notícia. Embora a senhora Masen não fosse muito dada a conversas ou convívio com os vizinhos, ela sempre tinha sido generosa com Bella. Sempre estivera disposta a comprar seus biscoitos, ou contribuir com doações para o clube de escoteiras de Bella. Era uma senhora tímida e reclusa, mas gentil com as pessoas. — Sinto muito.

— Tudo bem. — Edward meneou a cabeça. — Já faz algum tempo.

— A senhora Masen era sua tia? — Bella sempre ouvira falar que Elsa Masen era viúva e não tinha muitos parentes. Algumas pessoas até diziam que ela não tinha ninguém, depois da morte do marido. Mas nunca haviam confirmado essa história. A senhora Masen nunca revelara a ninguém de onde ela viera ou sua história de vida.

— Ela era irmã da minha avó. — Alex se adiantou. Ele tinha aprendido as relações de parentesco com o pai, para uma atividade na escola, e tinha colado todas as fotografias na árvore da família. — E era tia do meu pai. Por isso, ela era minha tia-avó. Não é mesmo, pai?

— É exatamente isso, Alex. — Edward desarrumou os cabelos do filho, em sinal de aprovação. — Você aprendeu direitinho.

Alex esboçou um sorriso orgulhoso, que o pai retibuiu.

Bella sentiu sua resistência diminuir. O cara podia ser um canalha, mas amava o filho.

— Você conhecia a tia Elsa? — perguntou Edward a Bella.

— Mais ou menos. — respondeu ela.

Quando Astro correu em direção ao local onde eles conversavam, Alex recomeçou a Batalha do Graveto, deixando a conversa com os adultos completamente de lado. Ele e o cão começaram a descer a colina numa corrida.

— Ele esperou cinco meses pela neve. — comentou Edward, fitando o filho. — Agora que finalmente ela caiu, se esqueceu completamente do fato para duelar com Astro por causa de um graveto.

— Daqui a pouco ambos vão se cansar da brincadeira. — Bella apontou para o projeto do boneco de neve. — Então, ele vai insistir em terminá-lo.

— Astro não vai permitir. — Edward cruzou os braços. — Aquele é o terceiro boneco que construímos. Quando estamos quase acabando, Astro parte para cima do monte de neve e o destrói sem piedade.

— Ah, mas que frustrante. — disse Bella em um tom solidário.

— Bem vinda à minha vida.

Ela riu e Edward sentiu um estremecimento percorrer o corpo. E não tinha a ver com o frio.

— Então, faz quanto tempo que vocês estão em Beaver Meadows?

— Três meses e três dias.

— Oh, então faz pouco tempo que a senhora Masen morreu.

— Ah, não. Tia Elsa morreu há dois anos. Mas o advogado levou algum tempo até me encontrar em São Francisco. Então, basicamente, eu só soube sobre o testamento há um ano. Até fazer a mudança, sabe, dois anos se passaram.

Bella assentiu.

— Uma mudança e tanto, a que você fez. Da ensolarada e cálida São Francisco para Beaver Meadows.

— Não é tão grande assim se você não tem motivos para ficar no lugar onde está.

— Você não gostava de lá?

Edward deu de ombros.

— A cidade em si é ótima. Como qualquer outra, na verdade. Mas não era nosso lar, sabe?

— Sei. — disse ela e entendia perfeitamente. Tinha sentido a mesma coisa em relação à Nova York. E ela tinha passado muito mais tempo lá do que em Beaver Meadows. — De qualquer maneira, você e sua esposa foram corajosos. A maioria das pessoas não se arrisca tanto, mesmo que seja para a própria felicidade. — Ela era uma dessas pessoas, pensou. Ou costumava ser.

— Obrigado. Mas não tem esposa.

— Hmmm?

— Somos só eu e Alex. — explicou Edward. — Sarah, a mãe do Alex, também morreu há dois anos.

— Oh. — Bella se sentiu extremamente injusta com ele naquele momento. E, surpreendentemente, também sentiu uma pontada de alívio. — Eu pensei que…

— Eu sei. — Ele disse, o tom compreensivo, e gesticulou como se descartasse o assunto. — Você pensou: tem um cara, uma criança. Um cachorro. — Ele acrescentou. — Deve ter uma esposa e mãe também em algum lugar.

Bella assentiu e fitou a paisagem à frente. Ela enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e ficou em silêncio por um instante.

— Sinto muito pela sua esposa. — Ela disse após algum tempo. — Machuca perder alguém da família.

Ele não sabia dizer porquê, mas, de todas as condolências que havia recebido, essas poucas palavras de uma estranha o tocaram.

— Machuca, sim. — Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos também e, num acordo tácito, ambos começaram a descer a colina. — E quanto a você?

— Eu? Oh, sem marido para mim.

— Eu estava me referindo ao que a trouxe a Beaver Meadows, mas obrigado. É bom saber que não há marido no caminho.

— Na verdade, tem um ex-marido que ainda é perdidamente apaixonado por mim e que também é muito perigoso.

Edward deu de ombros.

— É por isso que eu tenho uma Winchester.

Bella riu e sentiu a pulsação acelerar quando ele a acompanhou. Ele tinha uma risada magnífica, decidiu. Rouca, forte. Sedutora.

— Você é escritor?

— Não. Por quê?

— Você tem jeito com as palavras. E é rápido com elas.

Edward deu de ombros.

— É, bem. Minha mãe é autora de livros infantis. Então, acho que devo ter um pouco do talento dela, não?

— Possivelmente. — Ela assentiu, depois parou de andar e o fitou com um olhar surpreso. — Sua mãe escreve livros infantis?

— Sim, contos de fadas.

— Cullen. — O nome ficou martelando até ela se lembrar. — Esme Cullen! Ela é sua mãe?

Edward a fitou com o cenho franzido.

— Eu acho que encontrei uma fã da minha mãe.

— Oh, não. Quero dizer, sim. Eu li os livros da sua mãe. Ela é incrível, mas é só que… Bem, eu a conheço.

— Não diga.

— Sim, ela e o meu pai foram colegas de faculdade. Ela veio a Beaver Meadows algumas vezes, visitar o meu pai. Uma quando eu era criança, outra quando eu tinha quinze anos. — Ela recordou. — Eu me lembro de que a achei a mulher mais incrível que eu já tinha visto. Quando a conheci, decidi que queria ser escritora. Oh, e eu também passei vários meses tentando convencer a minha mãe a me deixar tingir o cabelo para deixá-lo igual ao da sua mãe. — Ela riu, mas depois se lembrou de Renée lhe dizendo que todas as duas ideias eram as coisas mais ridículas que ela já ouvira.

Mais por hábito agora, Bella baixou os olhos e se sentiu culpada por pensar naquilo. Mas, então, lembrou-se que não havia mais motivo para temer as reprovações da mãe. Então, ergueu a cabeça novamente.

— O que estou tentando dizer é que eu conheço a sua mãe e admiro muito o trabalho dela.

— Ela vai ficar mais convencida do que já é quando eu contar que você disse isso. — disse Edward. — Mas eu sou obrigado a concordar. Ela é basicamente ótima.

— Falou o filho orgulhoso.

— E quanto ao seu pai? Ele também é escritor?

— Ah, não. Quer dizer, costumava ser, antes do casamento. Depois disso, com uma casa e uma família para manter, ele se tornou contador. Dava mais dinheiro. — Bella deu de ombros e fitou a floresta adiante. Renée também achava que a pretensão de Charlie de ser escritor era ridícula e exigira que ele arrumasse um emprego de "verdade" quando Bella nasceu. E ela detestava as visitas de Esme Cullen, lembrou-se Bella. Cada vez que Esme aparecia, Charlie era lembrado do que realmente queria fazer, quem realmente queria ser, e Renée tanto odiava quanto temia isso; temia que ele resolvesse se tornar quem realmente era.

E, depois da morte prematura de Charlie, ela tinha feito a mesma coisa com a filha.

— Seu pai também fez uma mudança e tanto, huh? De escritor a contador.

— Trocou as letras pelos números. — E odiou cada segundo disso, pensou Bella. — Mas ele continuou lendo, inclusive os livros da sua mãe. Ele os matinha numa estante no escritório. Todos eles.

— Deve ser uma estante enorme. Mamãe tem uma imaginação sem limites.

Bella sorriu.

— Ei, pai, olha só! Eu sou um cavaleiro do Vale do Castor e esse é o meu dragão Karr, um animal perigoso e assustador que cospe fogo mortal.

Alex estava usando uma caixa de papelão no peito — que Edward tinha certeza que estivera na garagem, guardando lençóis da mudança —, fazendo-a de armadura, e tinha colocado sua touca velha de dinossauro na cabeça de Astro, improvisando essa nova brincadeira de cavaleiro e dragão.

Edward franziu o cenho e depois se virou para Bella.

— E, tudo indica, mais alguém herdou o talento e a imaginação da minha mãe.

Bella riu.

Logo depois, Alex cansou de sua brincadeira com Astro e foi ao encontro do pai, comunicando que estava na hora de terminar o boneco de neve. Então, ele recrutou Edward para ajudá-lo, e também convidou Bella para se juntar aos dois.

Assim que a tarefa terminou, Bella começou a se perguntar por que aceitara ficar mais tempo naquele lugar, na companhia de estranhos. Talvez porque fossem seus vizinhos e ela devesse manter uma relação amistosa com eles. Ou talvez porque tinha gostado de conversar com Edward Cullen, apesar da primeira impressão errônea que tivera dele. E também havia Alex, que a divertia com seu falatório, sua imaginação e suas risadas. Ela percebeu que, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava se divertindo.

E decidiu que teria de ser extremamente cautelosa.

— ~ —

— E agora vamos dar o toque final ao Senhor Fat. — Edward pregou o último botão de cascalho, da roupa fictícia do boneco de neve, e afastou-se alguns centímetros para se juntar a Alex e Bella e observar seu trabalho pronto.

Senhor Fat era composto por três camadas desproporcionais de bolas de neve — culpa de Astro, que destruiu dois bonecos até deixá-los cansados de apanhar neve —, com braços de gravetos, um nariz de cascalho e uma roupa de botões também de cascalho. Seus olhos eram amarelos — feitos de limão trazidos diretamente da fruteira — e a boca era feita de uma junção de gravetos quebrados.

— Parece com os bonecos da TV. — sentenciou Alex, a voz carregada de orgulho. Seu primeiro dia na neve não podia ter sido mais perfeito.

— Ah, falta uma coisa. — declarou Bella, retirando seu cachecol quadriculado e envolvendo-o cuidadosamente no pescoço do Sr. Fat. — Agora está perfeito. — Ela estendeu a mão para Alex e ambos trocaram um toque de mãos.

Bella sorriu para o menino e, distraidamente, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros de Alex enquanto ambos analisavam o trabalho feito no boneco.

Edward observou o modo como ela tratava seu indiscreto e falante filho. Ela tinha sido paciente com as intermináveis histórias que Alex contava, ele lembrou, com o modo como ele falava sem parar e as intermináveis perguntas que fazia. Bella o deixava falar e o ouvia atentamente, concentrada, como se se importasse com o que ele dizia. Inferno, ela se importava, Edward sabia. Simplesmente sabia.

Em um primeiro momento, tinha pensado que ela talvez fosse como algumas mulheres que ele havia conhecido na Califórnia, que fingiam tolerar Alex na tentativa de fisgar o pai dele — ele tinha tido a infelicidade de conhecer todo o tipo de mulher desesperada e esse era mais um motivo que contribuíra para a sua mudança. Mas sabia que Bella não era uma dessas mulheres.

— Pai, agora que acabamos, você vai preparar chocolate quente? — Alex já estava juntando as mãos para implorar e os olhos já estavam com o aspecto de barganha.

— Bem, considerando o trabalho que você fez aqui... — Edward fingiu ponderar por longos minutos. Ele quase podia sentir a ansiedade do filho crescendo. — Acho que é justo preparar o chocolate quente.

Alex comemorou dando socos no ar, com Astro pulando ao seu lado.

Edward se virou para Bella.

— Gostaria de uma xícara do melhor chocolate quente da Pensilvânia, Bella? — Ela ergueu a sobrancelha diante do tom presunçoso dele. — É uma receita de família. — Edward deu de ombros, mais humilde.

Ela sorriu.

— Você vai gostar. Essa é a única coisa que meu pai sabe fazer bem na cozinha! — Alex interveio, mas essa era antiga e corriqueira implicância entre ele e o pai.

— Ei, garoto. — disse Edward ultrajado, porque também conhecia o jogo. — Eu estou bem aqui. — Ele bagunçou os cabelos do filho, ao que Alex deu uma risadinha.

Observando a fácil e natural cumplicidade entre Edward e Alex, Bella sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Mas não de maneira negativa.

— Eu… — Ela começou a dizer, de repente temerosa do que estava sentindo. — Eu agradeço o convite, mas não vou poder ficar. — disse e afagou o rosto de Alex, beijando-o na testa.

— Você volta amanhã? — Alex segurou sua mão e a fitou com os olhos verdes e ansiosos. — Nós vamos fazer guerra de neve.

Bella sorriu, mas hesitou. Depois de alguns instantes, porém, ela suspirou.

— É claro, Alex. — disse ela e, nesse mesmo instante, Edward percebeu que estivera prendendo a respiração. — Eu estarei aqui pela manhã. — Bella afagou uma das orelhas de Astro, despedindo-se do cão e depois se aproximou de Edward.

— Foi um prazer conhecer você, Edward. — Ela disse, estendendo-lhe novamente a mão. — Será bom tê-los como vizinhos.

Edward a fitou.

— Eu tenho certeza de que seremos bons vizinhos.

Bella assentiu e, acenando uma última vez, começou a subir a colina que a levaria até o outro lado. Antes de desaparecer do outro lado, ela se virou para dar uma última olhada para trás. Quando viu Edward e Alex acenando, sorriu novamente e retribuiu o aceno.

— Eu gostei dela, pai. — disse Alex, ao lado do pai, quando eles se viraram para entrar em casa.

— Eu também, filho. — disse Edward, olhando novamente para o lugar por onde Bella tinha ido embora. — Eu também.

* * *

**N/A: E aí? Paro ou continuo? Vocês decidem!**


	2. Capítulo Dois

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Fazia três dias que nevava sem parar em Beaver Meadows. O frio aumentava a cada hora e a única coisa que as pessoas queriam — e podiam — fazer era aproveitar um bom momento em frente à lareira.

E era exatamente isso que Bella estava fazendo naquele instante. Estava sentada no chão, diante do fogo, um cobertor sobre as pernas, enquanto bebia chá e lia uma das histórias de Esme Cullen. Ou tentava ler.

Por mais que gostasse do trabalho de Esme, a mente de Bella não estava se concentrando nem por três minutos no enredo do livro. Colocando-o de lado, ela pegou a xícara e caminhou até a janela da sala, os olhos disparando para a floresta de pinheiros do lado oeste, por onde ela costumava passar quando ia à casa dos Cullen.

Depois daquele primeiro dia, Bella tinha voltado lá outras duas vezes. Para a guerra de neve, como prometera a Alex, e para beber o chocolate quente especial dos Cullen.

Ela gostava da companhia, tanto do pai quanto do filho. E, até o momento, tinha dito a si mesma que aquilo devia ser uma normal e saudável simpatia pelos vizinhos.

O garoto era um charme e ela sempre havia adorado crianças. E Edward… Ele era um bom pai, um que obviamente prestava atenção. Alex estava sempre bem vestido, era saudável, amigável e claramente era feliz.

Não devia ser fácil, criar um filho sozinho. Mas Edward Cullen estava fazendo isso, e fazendo bem. Ela respeitava e admirava isso. E começava a se sentir atraída por isso.

E era aí que estava todo o problema. Afinal, não podia ignorar o fato de que Edward também era muito parecido com James. Alto e bonito, com o apelo e a aparência hollywoodiana do galã perfeito — uma aparência que podia esconder uma falta de senso moral e um coração indiferente quando o assunto eram mulheres.

O que James tinha lhe custado nunca poderia ser reposto. Desde aquela época, Bella havia se certificado muito, muito bem de que nenhum outro homem a faria perder algo tão precioso novamente. Estava mais sábia agora.

Mais sábia. Mais forte. Não era mais uma garota ansiando desesperadamente por ser amada, que podia ser persuadida por charme e palavras suaves. Ela tinha aprendido a sobreviver — do modo mais difícil, é verdade — e nunca mais cometeria o mesmo erro. Era por isso que manteria Edward à distância.

Com um suspiro, Bella bebeu mais um gole de chá. Tinha voltado para Beaver Meadows com a intenção de deixar o passado para trás. E era exatamente isso o que faria, decidiu.

Quando ela estava prestes a voltar para o seu canto na lareira, Bella avistou um vulto preto sair correndo de entre o emaranhado de pinheiros.

Quando se deu conta, Astro, em toda a sua glória e espontaneidade canina, estava derrapando por seu pátio de entrada. Logo em seguida, Alex e Edward saíram de entre as árvores, ambos caminhando rápido, protegendo-se o quanto podiam do ar frio.

Bella abriu a porta da frente no instante em que eles alcançaram a entrada. Havia decidido que, se não podia ser nada mais, ao menos seria amigável.

— Meu Deus, está um frio de congelar os ossos lá fora. — comentou Edward assim que ela fechou a porta atrás deles.

— Graças a Deus existe aquecimento de ar. — comentou Bella e foi ajudar Alex a tirar o casaco.

— Nós trouxemos biscoitos, Bella. — anunciou Alex sem que nenhuma pergunta tivesse sido feita. — Eu mesmo preparei. — Ele ergueu a tigela de cookies para a apreciação de Bella.

— Hmmm. — Ela cheirou o prato, sentindo um delicioso cheiro de baunilha e chocolate. — Eles devem estar maravilhosos. Por que vocês não vão para frente da lareira enquanto eu preparo um pouco de chocolate quente para tomarmos com os biscoitos?

— Com marshmallows?

— Nesta casa, é crime servir chocolate quente sem marshmallows.

Alex, os olhos verdes ainda mais brilhantes, assentiu e se preparou para correr para a lareira — onde Astro já estava —, mas Edward o deteve, segurando-o firmemente pelos ombros.

— Nós não queremos incomodar. — disse ele.

— Está tudo bem. — Bella sorriu. — Eu estava indo agora mesmo fazer chocolate quente para mim. — disse ela, piscando conspiratoriamente para Alex.

— Por favor, papai?

Em menor número, Edward suspirou, soltou o filho e permitiu que ele corresse para a lareira.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la, então. — disse ele a Bella e seguiu-a até a cozinha.

— Não precisa. — Bella colocou o prato de cookies sobre a bancada e abriu a geladeira para pegar o leite.

Mesmo assim Edward começou a organizar os copos. Ela suspirou, resignada, e começou a separar os outros ingredientes para o chocolate quente.

E nada de doses pequenas, notou Edward. Mas sim uma leiteira cheia e chocolate em pó em abundância.

— Nós não queríamos tomar o seu tempo.

— Eu tenho tempo. E gosto de ter companhia. — Ela disse, enquanto preparava a bebida e arrumava os cookies numa bandeja. — Hmmm, que cheiro bom. — observou novamente, enquanto retirava o papel alumínio que mantinha os biscoitos mornos. — É mais uma receita de família?

— Na verdade, não. — disse Edward. — Esses biscoitos estão mais para uma experiência de Alex do que para uma receita séria.

— Não diga. Eles estão com cheiro de sucesso.

Edward não tinha muita certeza, mas um pai devia apoiar o que o filho fazia, certo? Além disso, tinha ajudado Alex a fazer os biscoitos. Então, imaginava que nem tudo estivesse perdido.

— Bella? — Alex tinha ficado entediado depois dos primeiros cinco minutos diante da lareira.

— Sim?

— Posso ter três marshmallows no meu chocolate?

— Com certeza. — Absolutamente encantada, e mais contente com a companhia do que imaginara ficar, ela puxou uma cadeira para Alex e colocou a caneca de chocolate na frente dele. — Cuidado, está quente.

— Ok. — disse ele e começou a assoprar a bebida fumegante.

Distraidamente, ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos de Alex. O garoto era uma joia, pensou. Ela tinha uma fraqueza por crianças e esse aqui era um encanto.

Edward a observou com o filho e tentou lembrar se alguma vez havia visto aquela mesma facilidade de interação entre Alex e Sarah. Era estranho pensar nisso, mas tinha aprendido que algumas mulheres simplesmente não tinham aquele instinto maternal sobre o qual se falava. Outras o tinham, simples assim. Talvez porque conhecesse o extremo negativo, ele prestasse mais atenção a essas mulheres, decidiu. Não estava reparando em Bella particularmente. Certo?

— ~ —

Quando Edward e Bella ocuparam seus lugares na mesa, ela recebeu a honra de experimentar os cookies primeiro.

Bella mordiscou um cookie, sentindo um gosto agradável de baunilha. Era mais crocante que os biscoitos que ela costumava fazer e também tinha muito mais gotas de chocolate que o normal. Ela podia imaginar claramente o descontrole de Alex quando pôs as gotas na massa.

— Você gostou? — perguntaram Alex e Edward ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos verdes e infantis do garoto brilhavam de ansiedade. Já os de Edward estavam com um ar solidário.

— Eles estão bons? — insistiu o garoto.

— Não. — Bella meneou a cabeça e uma névoa de decepção refletiu-se no olhar do garoto. — Eles não estão bons. Estão maravilhosos, Alex! Muito melhores que os que eu faço.

Alex esboçou um sorriso de orelha a orelha, cheio de orgulho de si mesmo.

— Ouviu isso, pai? Eu disse que eles estavam gostosos!

Edward esboçou um sorriso resignado.

— Disse mesmo.

— Seu filho tem talento, Edward. — disse Bella em tom de apreciação.

Durante o tempo que se seguiu, Alex fez questão de contar em detalhes sua aventura na cozinha. Ele narrou, ainda de peito estufado, a receita que encontrara na internet naquela manhã. Parecia que tinha se divertido muito fazendo os biscoitos, embora Bella soubesse que ele não tinha conseguido participar de todos os processos com facilidade. De vez em quando, Alex pedia ajuda ao pai para contar a história, perdendo-se em medidas e mencionando termos culinários que logo ele queria saber o que significavam.

Edward ajudou a contar a história, intervindo quando necessário, enquanto Bella ouvia tudo. Ela se sentia grata pelo falatório da criança. Há muito tempo que o silêncio de sua casa não era preenchido por vozes que não saíam da TV. Tinha falado sério quando dissera a Edward que gostava de ter companhia.

Depois de uma longa história, e depois de devorar mais da metade dos biscoitos, Alex recostou-se à poltrona que ocupava — eles haviam ido para a sala de estar depois de beber o chocolate quente — e permaneceu um tempo em silêncio, ao lado de Astro, observando o crepitar do fogo na lareira com um ar pensativo. Não demorou muito e ele começou a cochilar.

— É sempre assim. — comentou Edward, observando o filho adormecido. — Ele fala e depois acaba dormindo de tão exausto que fica.

Quando Bella não disse nada, ele a fitou.

— Você tem um filho incrível, Edward. — Ela o fitou, os olhos castanhos pincelados de dourado, refletindo o fogo na lareira e algo mais — seria pesar? — com uma intensidade que o deixou sem fala.

Edward sentiu aquele estremecimento que sempre sentia quando estava perto dela. Tinha trabalhado duro e sido um pai solteiro por um longo tempo, mas não era um homem morto. E, Deus, estava começando a se sentir mais vivo do que nunca quando estava com Bella.

O som do telefone soou na sala, tirando-os daquela troca de olhares diante da lareira. Balançando a cabeça para clarear a mente, Bella inclinou o corpo para atender ao telefone.

— Sim?

— Bella?

— Culpada.

— Ah, graças a Deus eu consegui falar com você! Estava cogitando a possibilidade de recorrer à máfia para conseguir rastreá-la.

— Você podia ter olhado na lista telefônica, Rose.

— Eles ainda imprimem listas telefônicas? — ponderou Rosalie Hale, depois, com uma risada, deixou o assunto de lado. — Estou ligando porque vou lhe fazer uma proposta que você não pode recusar.

— Jesus, Rose. — Bella riu. — Você andou assistindo a mais uma maratona d'O Poderoso Chefão?

— O que mais eu tinha para fazer? — replicou Rosalie. — Royce empacotou as coisas e se mandou com aquela vadia. — disse ela com amargura. — Meu noivo me deixou, Bella! Então, eu recorri aos Corleone. Deus, eu gostaria de poder contratá-los para castrar aquele bastardo.

— Que tal matá-lo?

À sua frente, Bella viu Edward franzir o cenho para o cookie que pretendia comer.

— Não, matar não. A morte é fácil, limpa e doce demais. Uma vida miserável é uma punição melhor.

— Falou a Rosalie Corleone. Agora, você vai me dizer por que ligou ou eu vou ter que adivinhar?

Edward se levantou e começou a recolher a bandeja vazia de cookies e as canecas de chocolate quente que eles haviam levado para perto da lareira. Silencioso, ele carregou a louça para a cozinha. Bella ouviu-o ligar a torneira e tentou ignorar o fato de que havia um pai solteiro, bonito, incrivelmente sexy _e_ homem do século XXI na sua cozinha.

— A companhia vai se apresentar daqui a três semanas, no Great Theatre. E, uma vez que a Victoria, aquela vadia, fugiu com Royce, nós estamos sem uma bailarina. Você lembra que a Victoria fazia par com o Ben, não lembra?

— É claro. — disse Bella, sem precisar de muitas pistas para adivinhar a proposta irrecusável de Rose. — Você quer que eu seja a bailarina substituta da Victoria.

— Sim. Escute, vão ser só por duas noites e você e Ben se conhecem. Então, não vão precisar de muito ensaio para ganhar entrosamento.

— Eu sei, Rose. Mas é que eu estou dando um tempo dos palcos, lembra? Voltei para casa para descansar e, sinceramente, ir à Nova York não está nos meus planos. Não agora, pelo menos.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Mas são apenas duas noites e nós poderíamos nos ver. — disse Rosalie, um leve tom pressuroso e apelativo.

— Agora você me convenceu. Simplesmente apertou o botão certo. — Bella suspirou. — Eu adoraria encontrá-la, mas não acho que estou… Não sei se quero me apresentar.

— Ok. — Rosalie fez uma pausa. — Mas será que você pode, ao menos, pensar no assunto?

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior e fechou os olhos. Ah, Deus. Por que ela não conseguia dizer não?

— Eu vou pensar. Prometo.

Do outro lado da linha, Rosalie suspirou aliviada.

— Muito obrigada, Bella.

— Sem problemas. — Bella deu de ombros. — E como você está?

— Solteira e sem a minha melhor amiga. Estou tão miserável quanto Fantine, mas eu ainda tenho os meus dentes.

— Ah, isso já é alguma coisa.

— Sim, eu acho que vou sobreviver. — garantiu Rosalie. — E quanto a você? Como vai a sua nova vida provinciana?

— Fria, mas aconchegante. Você devia tentar. É maravilhoso. E lindo. — disse Bella e, nesse momento, Edward voltou à sala.

— Pai? — Alex coçou os olhos, tentando focalizar a sala enquanto acordava.

— Ei, garoto. — Edward colocou o filho no colo e Alex prontamente encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

Bella os observou. Era verdadeiramente lindo, pensou.

— Pai? — disse Rosalie do outro lado da linha. — Pai de quem?

Por um instante, Bella tinha esquecido completamente que estava ao telefone, conversando com a melhor amiga.

— Ah, é só…

— Pensei que você estivesse em casa.

— Eu estou em casa.

— E há um… pai na sua casa? E uma criança? — indagou Rosalie e, quando ouviu apenas silêncio do outro lado, acrescentou: — Comece a falar, Bella. Agora mesmo.

— Não é nada.

— Ele é bonito? O pai, quero dizer. E solteiro? E, mais importante, é gostoso?

— Oh, meu Deus, Rosalie. — exclamou Bella, corando. Ela não corava há muito tempo. Tinha superado isso há anos, nas primeiras vezes que subira ao palco. Mas é claro que Rosalie tinha de fazê-la quebrar uma tradição. — Pare com isso.

— Só responda sim ou não.

— Sim.

— Para qual pergunta?

Bella não estava encarando Edward no momento, mas sabia que ele a estava observando.

— Todas elas.

Rosalie soltou uma exclamação desnecessariamente entusiasmada, na opinião de Bella.

— E quem diria que é possível encontrar pais gostosos e solteiros em cidades pequenas, não é mesmo?

— Ok, Rose, eu tenho que desligar.

— Você está me cortando. Mas eu vou ligar mais tarde e arrancar tudo de você. — Ela avisou.

— Estou tremendo. — replicou Bella. — Nós nos falamos mais tarde.

— Sim, claro. Volte para o papai bonitão e eu vou simplesmente deitar no sofá e assistir a mais um pouco da máfia italiana em ação.

Bella desejou um bom filme e elas se despediram, encerrando a ligação.

Quando colocou o telefone de volta ao gancho, adicionou à sua lista de compras um telefone sem fio — Por que diabos ela não tinha notado que o telefone ainda era dos antigos? — e depois fitou Edward e Alex.

— Nós já vamos. — disse Edward. — Você deve ter outras coisas para fazer e nós estamos atrapalhando.

— Ah, não, não. Quero dizer, — Ela gesticulou na direção do telefone. — era só a Rose. Ela é uma amiga de Nova York e teria ficado ao telefone até a meia-noite. Que bom que vocês estavam aqui. Assim, eu tive um motivo para desligar. De qualquer forma, Rose está em boa companhia.

— É, com Don Vito.

Bella riu.

— Pois é, Rosalie tem essa obsessão pelo Poderoso Chefão. Eu não entendo. Só sei que já a conheci assim.

— Eu não acho que exista motivo por trás de qualquer vício.

— Você está certo. — Ela se levantou e colocou mais duas toras de lenha na lareira e remexeu o fogo para avivá-lo.

— Bella.

— Hmmm?

— Eu acabei ouvindo a sua conversa.

Ela se virou para ele e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem. Oh, meu bom Senhor, ele tinha ouvido a conversa!

— É mesmo?

— É, uma parte, pelo menos. Desculpe. — Ele acrescentou quando ela permaneceu encarando-o com um olhar chocado. — Mas é que eu ouvi você dizer que é bailarina?

— Ah, isso. — O alívio veio primeiro. Depois, ela simplesmente teve vontade de rir. Ter uma reação exagerada também não era de seu feitio. Outra tradição quebrada, supunha. — É verdade. Eu… — Ela fitou as suas fotografias sobre o console da lareira e, escolhendo um porta-retratos, estendeu-o a Edward. — Eu tinha que pagar as contas de algum jeito.

Edward observou a fotografia. Nela, uma Bella mais jovem, vestida a caráter, executava um complicado passo de balé, fitando um ponto à frente com uma expressão distante e dramática, as mãos no ar em um movimento fluido e gracioso.

Ele tinha percebido essa fluidez, a graciosidade e a elegância com que ela se movia, na primeira vez que a vira, descendo a colina. E ainda havia a expressão séria e profunda. A aura de silenciosa imponência, força e graça que pairavam sob ela. Um olhar adquirido nos palcos, ele pensou.

— Você trabalhava em Nova York?

Bella colocou o porta-retratos de volta no lugar.

— Até seis meses atrás. — disse ela. — Eu dançava numa companhia russa, Ballet Romanov. Sem parentesco com a Anastasia. — acrescentou ela como parêntese, com um sorriso. — Eu era a dançarina principal.

— E por que você parou?

Bella deu de ombros, tornando o assunto casual, mas ele percebeu a névoa nos olhos castanhos e a maneira como ela desviou os olhos rapidamente.

— Estava na hora de parar. — Ela disse simplesmente. — Estou com vinte e seis anos. Ia ter que parar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, eu decidi que seria mais cedo.

— Sua amiga acha que foi cedo demais.

— Rose só está tentando me fazer voltar para Nova York. Ela é uma amante de cidades grandes e acha que todos são mais felizes nelas. Mas eu não sou assim. E não quero voltar. — disse ela e voltou a se sentar no sofá. — Estou me instalando em Beaver Meadows e, até agora, não me arrependi dessa decisão. Esse é o meu lar. Eu simplesmente sinto isso.

Ele não podia argumentar, pois estava começando a se sentir da mesma forma em relação àquela cidade.

— Sem contar que a vizinhança é ótima. — Edward gesticulou na direção da própria casa.

Ela sorriu.

— Isso com certeza é um ponto a favor.

Edward olhou para o filho, que dormia encostado a seu ombro.

— Espere só até Alex descobrir sobre sua carreira. Ele vai enchê-la de perguntas. — disse ele. Depois, olhou através da janela e viu a neve caindo muito mais forte agora. — É melhor nós irmos.

Bella acompanhou o olhar dele e fez uma careta.

— Por que vocês não ficam mais um pouco? Não vai ser bom tirar Alex de casa agora. Além disso, daqui a pouco essa nevasca passa.

Edward ponderou suas opções, mas só por um instante. Ela estava certa, afinal.

— Obrigado.

Ela dispensou o assunto com um gesto de mãos e se levantou.

— Agora, por que você não põe Alex para dormir no quarto de hóspedes? Lá é mais quente e a cama é mais confortável que o sofá.

— Nós não queremos incomodá-la.

— Ótimo, vocês não estão. É a segunda porta à esquerda. — Ela disse e foi para a cozinha providenciar alguma coisa para Astro comer.

— ~ —

Depois de colocar o filho na cama, Edward deixou a porta do quarto de hóspedes entreaberta e voltou para o andar de baixo. Quando entrou na sala, encontrou-a vazia. Ele ouviu Bella na cozinha, com Astro, e imaginou se devia ajudá-la. Mas, então, ouviu a risada dela e soube que sua ajuda não era necessária.

Por isso, enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e observou a sala ao redor. Como o resto da casa, a sala estava cheia de móveis antigos, sólidas peças de carvalho e mogno, ele reparou. Eram peças bonitas e de bom gosto, mas um tanto pesadas demais para o ambiente pequeno. Havia algumas adições curiosas também — que ele logo imaginou ter sido feitas por Bella. Almofadas e toalhas em lavanda, rosa e branco, cortinas delicadas recém-compradas e objetos de decoração. Peças de bom gosto e em tons claros, colocadas naquele ambiente, ele imaginou, para amenizar o peso e severidade das coisas antigas. Ele ficou imaginando se isso também era uma tentativa de Bella amenizar o próprio passado naquela casa.

Ele se aproximou da lareira e fitou as fotografias sobre o console. Havia várias fotos recentes de Bella. Em Nova York. Com sua companhia de balé. Com uma loira que ele logo associou a tal Rosalie com quem Bella conversara mais cedo. Mais atrás, havia uma foto na qual uma Bella de uns sete ou oito anos estava abraçada a um homem de bigode (que ele logo reconheceu como pai dela). Embora ela só tivesse herdado os olhos castanhos do pai, havia a mesma ternura nos olhos da menina que ele vira três dias antes, quando ela mencionara o pai.

Ao lado dessa fotografia havia outra, de Bella com uma mulher que sem dúvida era a mãe dela. Elas tinham o mesmo rosto em formato de coração, maçãs do rosto proeminentes, a mesma boca delicada, a mesma expressão aristocrática. Bella também havia herdado os cabelos castanhos escuros da mãe. A única diferença entre elas eram os olhos. Os da mulher eram azuis, muito claros e surpreendentemente frios. Não havia a mesma gentileza no olhar da mulher. Havia apenas severidade.

A última fotografia era uma foto de família, com uma Bella bebê nos braços da mãe enquanto o pai, com uma mão nos ombros da mulher e a outra segurando uma mãozinha da filha, as envolvia. Os três estavam sorrindo.

— Essa é a única foto de família que eu tenho. — contou Bella, parada na soleira da porta.

Edward a fitou de cenho franzido.

— Por quê? — Ele tinha uma centena de fotos de família, das mais constrangedoras às mais sérias.

— Mamãe queimou nossas fotos uma vez. — disse ela, cruzando os braços. — Ela estava com raiva, imaginando que meu pai tinha um caso com outra mulher. Então, ela queimou todas as suas fotos e de Charlie juntos, mesmo aquelas em que eu estava. Essa foto aí ficava na minha caixa de recordações. Então, ela não pegou. Mas todas as outras viraram cinza.

Ele sentiu uma súbita antipatia pela mãe de Bella. Ela o fazia se lembrar de Sarah e dos inúmeros ataques de ciúme da esposa. Ele ainda se lembrava das roupas de bebê de Alex que ela havia atirado na lixeira quando o filho tinha apenas um mês de idade. Foi só aí que ele percebeu a obsessão de Sarah, que tinha sido capaz de sentir ciúmes do próprio filho, acreditando que Alex havia captado toda a atenção do marido e retirado dela o privilégio de ser cuidada e mimada.

— Sinto muito pelas fotos.

Bella deu de ombros.

— São só imagens. As verdadeiramente importantes _ficam_ gravadas na memória, se você as vive corretamente. — disse ela.

Ele pensou no momento em que viu o filho pela primeira vez, quando Alex esboçou um primeiro sorriso banguela para ele, quando ele o ensinou a andar. Todos os eventos surgiam fácil, e incrivelmente nítidos em sua memória.

— Você está certa.

— Você não soube? Eu estou sempre certa.

— E humilde também, eu suponho.

— Humildade é meu segundo nome. — Ela disse academicamente, depois baixou os olhos e fitou o livro de Esme que havia deixado na mesa de centro. Então, ergueu a cabeça e o fitou Edward. — Eu quero lhe mostrar uma coisa. Venha comigo.

Edward franziu o cenho, mas a seguiu através do corredor. Quando entrou no pequeno, mas aconchegante escritório, a primeira coisa que captou sua atenção foi a enorme estante de livros que ocupava as duas paredes opostas à porta. Ele se aproximou, quando Bella o chamou, e reconheceu vários livros da mãe nas prateleiras.

— Todos os livros. — Ele se lembrou do que Bella havia dito. — Você certamente não estava brincando quando disse que você e seu pai eram fãs da minha mãe.

— Eu não estava. Veja isso. — Ela retirou um livro apenas um pouquinho amarelado nas pontas e abriu-o na primeira página, onde havia uma dedicatória feita à caneta. — "Para Charlie e Renée, como um desejo de felicidades e boa sorte. Um filho é toda a mágica que existe." — Ela ergueu os olhos para Edward. — Sua mãe enviou esse livro aos meus pais quando eu nasci. Ela não pôde vir nos visitar porque estava no fim da própria gravidez.

Ele verificou a data abaixo da assinatura da mãe. Sua irmã caçula tinha nascido três semanas depois de Esme escrever aquela dedicatória.

— Tem algum livro aqui que ela mandou para você?

— Ah, não. — Bella devolveu o livro ao lugar de antes e vasculhou a estante à procura de mais um. — Ela não me viu muitas vezes depois que eu estava maior. Geralmente, sua mãe e meu pai se encontravam na cidade, quando eu estava na escola. Eu acho que só a vi umas duas vezes.

Mas tinha sido o suficiente para deixá-la admirada, pensou Edward. Ele sabia muito bem que Esme Cullen era capaz de encantar as pessoas. Era um dos dons de sua mãe, o outro sendo os contos de fada.

— Esse aqui era o favorito do meu pai. — Bella estendeu o livro a ele e condicionou-o a abrir na página que continha a dedicatória. — Vê?

— "Para Edward, obrigada por me mostrar que existe mágica real neste mundo. E também por me manter atualizada sobre dragões e sapos falantes".

Bella sorriu.

— Eu acho que você era tão criativo quanto o seu filho quando garoto.

E ele havia esquecido o quão fortes eram os laços entre ele e a família, especialmente com a mãe. Tinha tentado manter-se afastado nos últimos dois anos — não por alguma desavença, mas porque queria provar, especialmente a si mesmo, que podia criar Alex sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Mas, agora que havia provado isso, parecia estupidez de sua parte manter o afastamento.

Ele ergueu o olhar para Bella, mergulhando no castanho profundo e misterioso dos olhos dela. Quem diria que ela seria capaz de ajudá-lo a querer entrar em contato com a família novamente?

Bella não sabia por que ele a estava olhando daquela maneira, mas tinha certeza de que não resultaria em coisa boa. Era um olhar tão intenso… Como o olhar de um amante, pensou e sentiu o sangue agitar-se diante do pensamento. Um calor subiu-lhe o pescoço — e não tinha nada a ver com o aquecimento de ar.

Antes que fosse tarde demais, ela deu as costas a Edward e caminhou para longe.

— Não está mais nevando. — disse ela, olhando através da janela. — Você pode ir agora.

* * *

**N/A: Paro ou continuo?**


	3. Capítulo Três

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários! Eles são extremamente motivadores. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

— Só mais uma história, pai. Por favor! — Alex, os olhos pesados, o rosto brilhante do banho, usou seu sorriso mais persuasivo. Estava usando seu pijama favorito do Homem-Aranha e encostado a Edward em sua ampla cama de carro de corrida.

— Você já está até dormindo.

— Não estou, não. — Ele ergueu a cabeça para o pai, lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

— Está na hora de desligar, campeão. — Edward beliscou o nariz do filho.

— Só mais uma história. Uma curta, da vovó. — Alex bocejou, confortado pela suavidade da camisa de algodão sob a bochecha e o familiar aroma de loção pós barba do pai.

Edward cedeu, sabendo que o filho estaria dormindo antes do final da história. Ele selecionou a mesma obra da mãe que Bella tinha lhe mostrado mais cedo, aquela que Esme havia dedicado ao nascimento dela, e começou a ler o enredo sobre uma bela princesa de cabelos escuros e o cavaleiro que tentava resgatá-la de sua torre de pedra.

Loucura, pensou Edward, e não estava se referindo ao feiticeiro e ao dragão de duas cabeças da história. Sabia que seus pensamentos estavam convergindo para Bella — e parecia que Esme o estava empurrando até ela também, mesmo sem querer. Bella era certamente bonita, mas ele nunca havia encontrado uma mulher que tivesse menos necessidade de ser resgatada.

O modo como ela havia se afastado naquela tarde, como se de repente ele tivesse dito ou feito alguma coisa errada, e a maneira como ela o dispensara com frieza tanto na voz quanto nos olhos, tinha sido uma dispensa bastante clara. Mas, se ao menos ele conseguisse se convencer de que fora uma dispensa. Parecia mais como se ela estivesse fugindo.

De uma maneira ou de outra, pensou Edward, ele também não estava tão interessado assim. Por isso, manteria-se longe, como ela queria. Se não poderia ser nada mais, seria grato a Bella. Ela o tinha feito desejar, tinha feito com que sentisse coisas que imaginara nunca mais sentir.

Talvez agora que ele e Alex estavam bem instalados nessa cidade, Edward poderia começar a pensar em sair novamente. Havia uma boa quantidade de mulheres atraentes e bonitas em Beaver Meadows. Soava uma ideia boa, razoável. Mas… por que diabos ela não vinha acompanhada de animação?

Talvez se ele pensasse em socializar, decidiu. Sair era para adolescentes e conjurava imagens de encontros no escuro do cinema, pizza e mãos suadas. Ele era um homem adulto e certamente era tempo de começar a aproveitar companhia feminina novamente.

Mas não esta noite, ele pensou, e baixou os olhos para fitar o filho. Esta noite, como todas as outras, era apenas para dele e de Alex.

Cuidadosamente, Edward baixou o filho e o colocou sobre o travesseiro, posicionando um sorridente Mickey Mouse ao lado de Alex, e o cobriu com uma manta. Descansando uma mão sobre a cabeceira da cama, Edward observou o quarto ao redor.

O cômodo já tinha a marca de Alex. Os carros de corrida e construções de Lego abarrotavam as prateleiras junto com os livros. Os chinelos do Homem-Aranha ocupavam um lugar caótico ao lado do _all star_mais velho e favorito do filho. O quarto tinha um aroma de xampu infantil mesclado à giz de cera e, no momento, estava iluminado por um abajur em formato de bola de futebol americano. O abajur garantia a Alex que não iria acordar no meio da noite e sentir medo por causa da escuridão.

Edward ficou no quarto por mais algum tempo, sentindo-se tão confortado pela luz quanto o filho. Silenciosamente, saiu do quarto, deixando a porta entreaberta.

No andar de baixo, colocou o livro da mãe sobre a mesa da cozinha e o fitou. No instante seguinte, estava ligando para Esme Cullen.

Quando ouviu a voz da mãe, Edward se sentiu mais leve, o som familiar o confortou como sempre acontecia. E sempre aconteceria, imaginou.

— Oi, mãe.

— Edward! — disse ela, com a voz um misto de surpresa e deleite. — Eu não esperava que você fosse ligar.

— Pois é, eu… Eu não a acordei, acordei?

Esme riu.

— Nós estamos sob o mesmo fuso horário agora, querido.

Sentindo-se apenas um pouco tolo, Edward se levantou e caminhou até a janela da cozinha.

— Eu tinha esquecido.

— Está tudo bem. É uma boa coisa que você só tenha esquecido isso e de ligar após três semanas. É um recorde.

Ela podia ser doce e gentil, pensou Edward, mas também podia ser bastante irônica quando queria.

— Sinto muito por não ligar antes. Eu estive… — Ele interrompeu a si mesmo e meneou a cabeça. — Não, não há desculpa. Eu devia ter ligado.

— O importante é que você está fazendo isso agora. — disse Esme, suavemente agora, ao mesmo tempo surpresa e aliviada com aquele repentino e sério pedido de desculpas.

— Como você está, e o papai, e todo mundo?

— Seu pai, eu e todo mundo estamos muito bem. Carlisle começou a dar aulas no mês passado.

— Ele deve estar adorando.

— Está, sim. Emmett não está mais saindo com aquela modelo. — Ela agradeceu em italiano, como fazia quando lembrava das próprias raízes, e fez Edward rir. — Agora, ele sai com todas as moças. Muito mais esperto, se quer saber minha opinião. E Alice e Jasper não tem tempo para mais nada a não ser Clara. Eles vão acabar estragando a menina de mimos antes do primeiro ano. E quanto ao meu neto querido?

— Alex está bem. Atolado até a cintura de neve e animação.

— Oh, Alex viu sua primeira neve! — exclamou Esme deliciada. — Como foi?

— Cheio de energia, risadas e sujeira. Eu acordei dois dias atrás, vi a neve e, no instante seguinte, perdi completamente o controle sobre ele e Astro.

— Deve ter sido maravilhoso.

Edward sorriu.

— Foi mesmo. Ele só fala sobre isso. E eu não sei quantas brincadeiras ou atividades mais ele vai inventar. A cada três minutos, ele tem uma ideia.

— Alex é um garoto muito criativo. — observou Esme. — Exatamente como você.

— E como a senhora sobreviveu a toda essa criatividade?

— Eu escrevi sobre ela. — respondeu ela com um sorriso na voz. — Estou feliz por Alex. Por saber que ele está bem e se divertindo. Mas e quanto a você, querido? Como você está?

— Estou bem. Satisfeito. — Ele disse e era verdade, embora sua mente estivesse com um pé na casa ao lado. — As coisas ainda estão um pouco atribuladas. Alex e eu estamos nos instalando aos poucos, embora boa parte do trabalho já esteja pronto.

— Alguma chance de você e Alex fazerem uma visita logo?

— Isso vai ser difícil. Eu não quero tirá-lo daqui, agora. Além disso, eles vão reabrir a escola amanhã.

— Ah. Está tudo bem, querido. Que tal para Ação de Graças?

Edward ergueu os olhos para o calendário na parede. Ainda faltava um mês para o feriado.

— Talvez. — Ele disse, depois uma ideia lhe ocorreu. — Ou talvez vocês possam aparecer por aqui. — sugeriu, imaginando que, se era para se reaproximar, que isso acontecesse de maneira completa.

— Essa é… É uma ótima ideia, Edward. — disse Esme, genuinamente surpresa e emocionada com o convite. — Obrigada pelo convite. Vou falar com seu pai e seus irmãos.

— Talvez Emmett possa trazer uma de suas garotas.

— Ah, não. Definitivamente, não. A próxima moça que seu irmão nos apresentar _tem_ que ser a escolhida. E ela deve comer algo além de alface e tomates orgânicos.

— Isso pode levar um longo tempo.

— Eu sou paciente. — replicou Esme. — Estou fazendo isso com você. Posso fazer com seu irmão também.

— Obrigado?

Esme riu do outro lado da linha.

— De nada, querido. — Ela fez uma pausa. — E quanto à vida em Beaver Meadows?

— É tranquila, e surpreendentemente boa. Quase consigo entender porque tia Elsa gostava tanto de viver aqui. — Por um instante, Edward pensou se devia falar com a mãe sobre a vizinhança. Mas, como Esme já conhecia os Swan mesmo, ele achou que trazer o assunto à tona não seria estranho. — Mãe, você se lembra de Charlie Swan?

Esme suspirou.

— É claro que lembro. Ele era um grande amigo.

— Pois é. Eu conheci a filha dele.

— Bella?

— Sim. Ela… é nossa vizinha. E uma grande fã do seu trabalho.

— Eu me lembro de Bella também. Uma ótima menina, e tão talentosa. — dessa vez, o tom de voz continha um sorriso. — Mas eu pensei que ela estava em Nova York.

— Ela estava. Mudou-se para cá há duas semanas.

— Oh. — disse Esme como assentimento. — E agora você a conheceu. Como ela está?

— Bem, eu acho. Nós a encontramos no outro dia, quando começou a nevar.

— Bella sempre adorou o inverno. Ela me fez construir um boneco de neve uma vez, quando eu estive aí para visitar os Swan.

— Bem, não é muito diferente do que Alex fez. Ele a tem recrutado para suas inúmeras atividades e brincadeiras na neve.

— Não diga.

— Sim. Cada uma delas.

— E ela continua voltando, suponho.

— É, bem, a senhora sabe como o seu neto pode ser charmoso. E persuasivo.

Esme estalou a língua.

— Um-hum. Meu neto.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Mãe. — Ele disse num tom de advertência. — Ela é só a nossa vizinha.

— Não estou dizendo nada, Edward.

— Mas está pensando.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha começado a ler mentes. — replicou Esme. — Mas eu só fiquei curiosa.

— Não precisa ficar. Ela é nossa vizinha e parece gostar de Alex. Além disso, nós só a conhecemos há dois dias.

— Um monte de coisa pode acontecer em dois dias. — murmurou Esme.

— Sim, claro. Se esse tempo estiver dentro dos seus contos de fadas. Isso aqui é a vida real, mãe.

— Ok, meu filho cético. Vamos deixar as coisas assim. E diga a Bella que eu mandei lembranças.

Se ela ainda quiser falar comigo, pensou Edward.

— Eu vou. — Ele garantiu. — Vou ligar amanhã também e colocar Alex na linha. O que você acha?

— Eu acho muito bom você ter me avisado antes. — disse Esme, depois riu. — Vou sentar na cadeira mais confortável dessa casa. Tenho certeza de que Alex vai querer contar cada pequena aventura que teve na neve.

— E a senhora vai adorar ouvi-lo.

— Tanto quanto eu adoro ouvir você. — disse ela. — Obrigada por ligar, Edward.

— Só estou começando, mãe.

— ~ —

Muito tempo depois da hora de dormir, Bella ainda estava desperta demais. Desistindo de tentar invocar o sono, ela jogou as cobertas para o lado e foi para a cozinha beber um copo de água. Talvez ela devesse fazer um chá, pensou enquanto descia as escadas. Um daqueles que acalmavam e a faziam dormir até o meio-dia.

Quando entrou na cozinha, porém, ela simplesmente descobriu que não estava com disposição para fazer chá. Então, simplesmente encheu um copo de água e bebeu enquanto fitava a cozinha ao redor.

Ela sempre tinha detestado os armários com acabamento em mármore que a mãe insistira em instalar na cozinha. Lembrava-se de que o pai também não era a favor da ideia. Mas, como todo o resto, Renée havia conseguido fazer com que as coisas acontecessem do seu jeito e instalara os armários assim mesmo.

Eles eram feios, decidiu Bella. Elegantes e ostensivos, é verdade, mas ironicamente frios e sem personalidade. Ela adoraria ter armários de carvalho, talvez pintados de branco, e com uma ilha no centro da cozinha, decidiu. Renée não quisera ilhas. Ela nem sequer gostava de cozinhar.

Talvez Bella reformasse a cozinha. Seria uma ótima distração e ainda a ajudaria a livrar-se daquelas recordações. Já estava fazendo isso na sala, afinal.

Mas, então, Bella pensou ao atravessar o corredor até as escadas, essa mudança só se completaria se ela desse um jeito no estúdio de balé.

Incapaz de resistir, Bella abriu a porta do estúdio e observou o cômodo iluminado apenas pela luz prateada da lua. Era um espaço pequeno, mas impecável, de acordo com todas as exigências e tecnicidades que uma sala de balé deveria possuir.

Cruzando os braços, Bella recostou-se à soleira da porta. Ela tinha aprendido a dançar ali, sob a rígida e constante supervisão da mãe. Se havia uma coisa que fazia Renée feliz, era a dança e o fato de que a filha tinha uma inclinação natural para o balé.

Acima de tudo, a maior ambição de Renée Swan sempre tinha sido ver a filha no palco. Ela mesma tinha pernas curtas, um corpo pequeno e compacto. E possuía a alma de uma dançarina. Através de pura determinação e treinamento, Renée tinha conseguido integrar o corpo de balé de uma companhia pequena.

Renée tinha quase trinta quando casou. Conformada de que nunca seria dançarina principal, ela se dedicou a ensinar balé por um curto período, mas as próprias frustrações a tornaram uma instrutora medíocre. O nascimento de Bella mudou tudo. Renée jamais poderia ser _prima ballerina_, mas sua filha seria.

As lições para Bella tinham começado aos cinco anos, com a constante participação da mãe. Dali em diante, sua vida tinha sido uma enxurrada de aulas, recitais, sapatilhas e música clássica. Sua alimentação havia sido escrupulosamente monitorada, sua altura acompanhada até que o 1,57 m ideal se tornasse tudo o que ela alcançaria. Renée tinha ficado deliciada. A ponta das sapatilhas adicionava quinze centímetros à altura e uma bailarina alta tinha mais dificuldade para encontrar parceiros.

Bella havia herdado a altura da mãe, mas, para eterno orgulho de Renée, seu corpo era mais esguio e delicado. Após um breve e estranho estágio, Bella havia se tornado uma adolescente de beleza delicada: cabelos escuros e suavemente ondulados, com um charmoso bico de viúva na testa, pele de porcelana, com apenas um resquício de sardas, e misteriosos olhos castanhos com sobrancelhas finas e cílios espessos. Sua estrutura óssea era elegante e ocultava perfeitamente a resistência e força adquiridas durante anos de treinamento. Seus braços e pernas eram finos, com os longos músculos de uma bailarina clássica.

Bella tinha a constituição de uma bailarina, e tinha o talento. Todas as orações de Renée haviam sido atendidas. Sua mãe nunca precisara que uma instrutora confirmasse o que ela podia ver por si mesma. A filha tinha a coordenação e resistência, dominava a técnica, tinha a habilidade. Mas, acima de tudo, possuía o coração de uma dançarina.

Aos dezessete anos, Bella foi aceita numa prestigiada companhia de Nova York. Ao contrário da mãe, ela não permaneceu no corpo de dançarinas. Avançou para a posição de solista e, então, no ano em que completou dezenove anos, tornou-se bailarina principal. Por quase cinco anos, os sonhos de Renée Swan tornaram-se realidade. Então, repentinamente, tudo mudou.

Agora Bella estava de volta a Beaver Meadows, tentando superar o passado e longe da influência da mãe. Ela tinha levado muito tempo para dar fim ao controle que Renée exercia sobre sua vida. E ressentia-se por só ter conseguido fazer isso sob circunstâncias tão dolorosas.

Mas essa era mais uma coisa com que ela teria que lidar, pensou Bella. Era algo mais que teria de superar.

Renée não só havia moldado a vida da filha. Ela também a tinha destruído.

E agora não restava nada a Bella. Ela tinha perdido a dança e talvez nunca mais a recuperasse novamente.

— ~ —

Na manhã seguinte, quando Edward saiu de casa, esperava sinceramente que a meteorologia estivesse certa. Eles haviam previsto que a nevasca dos últimos dias daria uma pausa por pelo menos umas duas semanas. Isso significava que só voltaria a nevar depois do Halloween.

A estrada principal que levava até o centro da cidade ainda estava cheia de montes de neve em suas laterais, mas um eficiente caminhão desbloqueara boa parte do caminho. Edward chegou ao centro por volta das onze, seguindo para o mercado. Depois de passar três dias preso em casa, algumas coisas estavam começando a faltar.

Apesar de estar habituado àquela rotina, Edward sentiu como se algo estivesse faltando. Ele sabia o que era, mas não conseguia acreditar que estava mesmo sentindo falta daquilo. Essa era a primeira vez que parava para pensar que havia se acostumado com o momento da manhã em que Bella apareceria para visitá-los.

Naquela manhã, e no dia anterior, ela não tinha aparecido. Alex queria que fossem até a casa dela, então. Mas Edward achou melhor começar a encarar aqueles dias como meras lembranças. Afinal, aquilo só havia acontecido porque eles estavam quase isolados na colina e os únicos vizinhos que Bella tinha eram ele e o filho. Passar o dia na companhia dela tinha sido apenas resultado do inverno.

Agora que o sol surgia tímido entre as nuvens, agora que todos podiam finalmente retomar suas rotinas, a vida dele e de Alex voltaria a ser a de sempre. O filho tinha ido para a escola, Edward passara metade da manhã trabalhando na planta de uma casa. Quando Alex voltasse, passaria algum tempo brincando com Astro, depois insistiria para ajudar Edward a fazer o jantar e depois ambos passariam algum tempo falando sobre o dia que tiveram. Apenas os dois e Astro, pensou. Exatamente como era antes.

Edward precisou resolver alguns problemas de trabalho antes de passar na escola para buscar Alex. Assim que entrou no carro, o filho começou a narrar sua manhã na escola. Logo o som ambiente dentro do veículo era a voz de Alex narrando como tinha sido a aula de artes daquele dia.

Em casa, ambos comeram uma lasanha de microondas. Enquanto Edward esperava o tempo de cozimento acabar, ouviu Alex perguntar sobre Bella. Ele queria saber se ela viria naquele dia e Edward não soube responder. Sabia que devia preparar o filho para lidar com o fato de que Bella não tinha nenhuma obrigação de aparecer se ela não quisesse. Tinha de fazê-lo entender que ela tinha uma vida na qual eles não estavam incluídos. A relação dela com eles era apenas de vizinhos — constatar isso deixou Edward ao mesmo tempo aborrecido e magoado.

Alex almoçou em silêncio depois que Edward lhe explicou que talvez Bella demorasse a aparecer. Depois que sugeriu mais uma vez que ele e o pai fossem visitá-la, Edward justificou que tinha trabalho acumulado para fazer e Alex não discutiu.

Depois do almoço, seu filho desbravou toda a extensão do quintal, brincando e correndo com Astro enquanto Edward terminava de desenhar um projeto que devia entregar na próxima semana. Embora fosse uma casa simples, Edward precisou da tarde inteira para finalizar os detalhes. Para o próprio aborrecimento, não conseguia se concentrar por mais de dez minutos no trabalho.

Sua mente acabava sempre vagando para a pergunta do filho. Ele também queria saber se Bella apareceria naquele dia. Apenas uma visita rápida?

Edward meneou a cabeça, largando o lápis, e se levantou. Caminhou até a janela e observou o filho e Astro correrem pelo pátio. Novamente brincavam com um graveto.

Deveria ter se afastado de Bella quando ainda era tempo. Não podia ter permitido que Alex passasse a gostar da companhia dela. Não devia ter permitido a si mesmo que gostasse dela.

Mais que isso, pensou, sentia-se atraído por ela. Não era estúpido a ponto de ignorar o fato. Sentira-se atraído logo que a viu, ao topo da colina, um sorriso misterioso no rosto e um olhar divertido ao observar a brincadeira entre Alex e Astro.

Ela era uma mulher bonita, misteriosa e atraente — exatamente o tipo que devia evitar. Ele nem sequer sabia muita coisa sobre ela. Só o que sabia era que ela morava sozinha numa casa isolada, era independente e não gostava de falar sobre o que a fizera deixar o balé e voltar para Beaver Meadows. Uma mulher como Bella poderia ser a salvação ou a ruína definitiva de um homem, Edward sabia. Mas, então, por que sentia como se isso não tivesse importância alguma?

Estava ciente de suas próprias limitações. Ele era apenas um pai solteiro, afinal, cheio de responsabilidades e problemas, com um filho hiperativo de seis anos e um cão que roía o assoalho da casa das pessoas. Embora algumas mulheres achassem isso extremamente charmoso, Bella nunca dera nenhum indício de que fazia parte dessa parcela. Ela não estava interessada em Edward.

E, céus, como constatar isso deixava um gosto amargo na boca.

Os passos apressados de Alex ecoaram pelo corredor, despertando Edward de seus pensamentos. Surpreso e levemente aborrecido, ele percebeu que Astro havia entrado no escritório e estava cheirando seus pés descalços.

— Pai, nós temos visita! — Alex escancarou a porta e entrou no escritório.

Um segundo depois, Bella o acompanhou.

Edward a fitou com um misto de surpresa e alívio. Estivera pensando nela naquele exato momento e, como se tivesse soprado um desejo secreto, ela simplesmente apareceu na sua porta. Isso significava algo ou ele apenas estava sendo estúpido?

— Oi. — disse Bella, sentindo novamente o calor atingi-la pelo modo como ele a fitava. Isso nunca teria fim? Tinha tentado evitá-lo deliberadamente nos últimos dois dias, justamente fugindo daquele calor e intensidade, certificando-se de que o que acontecera em seu escritório não se repetisse, dizendo a si mesma que um pouco de distanciamento aplacaria as coisas, mas, estava descobrindo naquele instante, que essa tática havia falhado miseravelmente. — Desculpe interromper seu trabalho, mas meu carro resolveu dar pane no meio da estrada até aqui e a sua casa fica mais perto que a minha. Eu acho que é alguma coisa com a parte elétrica.

— Ah, claro. — Edward obrigou a si mesmo a se recuperar e levantou, buscando as chaves do próprio carro no bolso. — Talvez precise de uma alimentação externa.

— Foi o que pensei.

— Posso ajudar também? — Alex olhou de um adulto a outro, cheio de expectativa.

— Eu não esperaria ajuda de mais ninguém. — disse Bella e beliscou a ponte do nariz dele. Quando Alex deu uma risadinha, o coração de Bella falhou uma batida e ela percebeu que tinha sentido falta daquele som.

Logo depois, eles embarcaram no carro de Edward. Bella o guiou até o local da estrada onde seu carro tinha resolvido dar defeito.

— Você andou todo esse caminho até a nossa casa? — Edward franziu o cenho. — É muito longe. Da próxima vez, ligue para mim e eu venho buscá-la.

— Eu não tenho o seu número. — murmurou Bella e ficou pensando se devia anotá-lo. Não seria estranho, seria? Eles eram vizinhos, afinal de contas.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso mais tarde. — assegurou Edward, o tom igual ao que usava quando prometida algo ao filho, e estacionou seu carro atrás do dela.

Meia hora mais tarde, depois de uma ligação entre a LR3 de Edward e a picape de Bella, que deu uma carga de energia na bateria do carro dela, eles conseguiram fazer a caminhonete funcionar.

Quando terminaram, Alex, restrito pelo pai a ficar dentro do carro, para não atrapalhar e porque era perigoso ficar no meio da estrada, acabou pegando no sono.

Edward guardou os fios no porta-malas do próprio carro. Bella o acompanhou.

— Obrigada pela ajuda. — disse ela, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, estremecendo levemente por causa do ar frio.

— Vizinhos. — Edward deu de ombros e fechou o porta-malas. — Você quer que eu siga seu carro só por garantia?

— Não precisa. Eu já tomei demais o seu tempo e o de Alex. — Bella soprou o cabelo que a brisa jogava em seu rosto.

Instintivamente, Edward ergueu a mão e colocou a mecha dispersa para trás da orelha dela. O calor súbito, a agitação repentina sob a pele, deixou-o surpreso. Ele o sentiu em si mesmo e, intrigado, percebeu-o nela também. Por um instante, vendo sua própria reação espelhada nos olhos dela, ele se imaginou carregando-a para um lugar escuro e remoto na floresta, onde a grama fosse macia e as árvores ocultassem o céu. Um lugar onde poderia absorver a energia por trás daqueles olhos e o calor daqueles lábios cheios e sedosos. Um lugar onde pudesse mergulhar na paixão indomável que o rosto dela prometia. Sexo selvagem, pensou, sem preocupações com o tempo e o espaço, com as noções de certo ou errado.

Bom Deus! Atordoado, ele se conteve. Estava pensando como um adolescente. Não, admitiu Edward, estava pensando como um homem — um sem mulher há quatro anos.

Em algum canto da mente, Bella sabia que devia afastar a mão dele e recuar até estar a uma distância segura. Uma parte sua gritava para que fizesse isso naquele instante. Mas havia outra parte, bastante resistente e determinada, que a fez ficar exatamente onde estava, com a mão de Edward agora deslizando para a sua nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto, e os lábios dele tocando os seus.

Era errado. Era imperdoável. E, ah Deus, era maravilhoso. Instintivamente, ele havia encontrado a chave que libertou a paixão dormente nela há muito tempo. Por um instante, ela se sentiu surpresa, mas, então, a surpresa foi ofuscada pela excitação. Ela provou o gosto dele. Sua boca quente, rude e persuasiva. E as sensações simplesmente tomaram conta dela. Tomaram conta de ambos.

Ela queria segurá-lo pelos ombros, afastá-lo. Queria mesmo. Podia mantê-lo a um braço de distância. E faria isso.

Daqui a pouco.

Mas, por agora, só por agora, queria perder-se naquela sensação absoluta. Ela murmurou, um som que a envergonhou, mas foi prontamente ignorado quando a língua dele enroscou-se na sua. O gosto dele era um banquete após um longo jejum. Embora ela mantivesse as mãos dentro dos bolsos, entregou-se ao beijo.

Beijá-la era como andar num campo minado, imaginou Edward em algum canto da mente. A qualquer momento esperava que a bomba explodisse e o fizesse em pedaços. Ele devia ter parado após a primeira onda de choque, mas o perigo tinha seu próprio apelo.

E ela era perigosa. Quando mergulhou os dedos nos cabelos dela, ele quase sentiu o chão tremer e oscilar. Era ela — a promessa, a ameaça de uma paixão arrebatadora. Podia sentir isso nos lábios dela, mesmo quando ela lutou para se conter. Podia sentir isso na postura rígida e tensa. Se ela liberasse essa força, imaginou, faria-o seu escravo.

Uma necessidade como ele nunca sentira antes golpeou-o com punhos pesados. Imagens, todas de fogo e fumaça, dançaram em seu cérebro. Algo lutou para se libertar, como um pássaro debatendo-se contra as grades de uma gaiola. Então, Bella afastou-se dele, parando a uma boa distância, encarando-o com olhos grandes e eloquentes.

Ela não conseguia respirar. Por um instante, ficou genuinamente aterrorizada com o pensamento de que morreria com aquela necessidade indesejada e vergonhosa na consciência. Em desafio, tomou uma longa lufada de ar.

Edward balançou a cabeça para clareá-la. Ela o deixou zonzo, confuso e absolutamente sem defesas. Pelo próprio bem, ele esperou até ser capaz de falar com coerência novamente.

— Isso foi bom. — Ele deu um passo à frente. — Por que não fazemos novamente?

Ela queria — queria começar e terminar aquilo em um único mergulho. E um garotinho de seis anos estava adormecido no banco de trás do carro à frente.

— Não posso fazer isso.

— Eu acho que nós acabamos de provar que pode.

— Eu não vou fazer isso. — Dessa vez, quando ele deu um passo à frente, ela colocou uma mão em seu peito para impedi-lo. Os olhos dele estavam escuros, a boca suave. — Maldição, você confunde a cabeça de uma mulher.

— Aparentemente, não o bastante. Mas é um começo. — Edward a deixou impedi-lo. Era o movimento certo e seguro naquele momento. Ele também se lembrou do filho... e se sentiu envergonhado por só agora ter feito isso.

— Eu não pretendo começar nada com você, Edward. — disse Bella lenta e cuidadosamente.

— Palavras bastante indiferentes para uma mulher que beija com tanto vigor.

— Eu fui pega de surpresa.

— Mal posso esperar para fazer isso quando você estiver esperando, então.

Bella corou, tanto de embaraço quanto de raiva.

— Que parte do "isso não vai acontecer de novo" você não entendeu? — disse ela entredentes. — Não vai haver outra vez.

Ele franziu o cenho.

— Estou confuso. Você está com raiva por que eu a beijei ou por que você gostou?

Bella ergueu a mão. Edward poderia ter evitado a bofetada facilmente, mas achava que ela merecia o desabafo. Quando o som do tapa ecoou na estrada, ele decidiu que estavam quites.

— Não se aproxime de mim novamente. — ela alertou, respirando com dificuldade. — Estou avisando. Se o fizer, não me responsabilizo pelo que disser ou quem vai ouvir. Se não fosse pelo seu filho… — Ela se calou e fechou os olhos com força. Não conseguia pensar direito. Respirou fundo mais algumas vezes. Quando abriu os olhos, eles estavam novamente frios e distantes. — Apenas me deixe em paz.

Ela lhe deu as costas e saiu andando. Edward viu-a entrar no carro e bater a porta, desaparecendo adiante na estrada. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos e cerrando-as em punho, ele se encostou ao próprio carro e ficou pensando.

Uma mulher cheia de energia, mas ironicamente cautelosa, deliberadamente distante. E assustada. Por que tal combinação o atraía ainda mais, ao invés de fazê-lo dar ouvidos ao aviso dela?

Talvez, pensou Edward, tivesse sido um pouco precipitado, agindo impulsionado pela química. Mas ele pressionou os lábios juntos, lembrando-se da sensação de tê-la nos braços, do gosto dela, e perguntou-se quem poderia culpá-lo.

Ainda assim, não machucaria esperar, conquistar a confiança dela primeiro.

Afinal, nenhum dos dois estava indo a lugar nenhum.

* * *

**N/A: Devo continuar?**


	4. Capítulo Quatro

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

Se havia uma coisa que Esme Cullen havia ensinado aos filhos, era a pedir desculpas e dar um passo atrás quando necessário. Era por isso que Edward estava diante da porta de Bella, tocando a campainha dela na esperança de consertar o ocorrido do dia anterior.

Não se arrependia de tê-la beijado. Mas sua mãe também tinha ensinado a ser um cavalheiro. E, muito embora Bella não tivesse sido exatamente forçada a corresponder o beijo, ele tinha entendido que havia algo que a fazia hesitar. Também havia entendido que ela não estava pronta para falar sobre isso. E compreendia.

Quando Bella abriu a porta e viu Edward parado na entrada, franziu o cenho. Ela olhou ao redor e crispou os lábios quando percebeu que ele tinha vindo sozinho. Por um instante, considerou as chances de fechar a porta na cara dele, mas achou-as mínimas e optou por um tratamento de polido distanciamento.

— Você não veio pedir uma xícara de açúcar, suponho.

— Não hoje. — disse Edward, entrando quando ela abriu mais a porta e lhe indicou o caminho. — Desculpe vir tão cedo, mas eu acabei de deixar Alex na escola e sua casa ficava no caminho de volta.

— Eu sou uma bailarina. Acordar cedo faz parte da minha rotina.

Imagens de aquecimentos na barra e elaborados e fluidos passos de balé dançaram na mente de Edward. Ótimo, pensou ele. Como se o corpo gracioso e de curvas elegantes dela já não estivesse na sua mente antes, agora ele estava pensando nela fazendo algum passo de balé com toda aquela energia e paixão que via nos olhos dela.

Bella o deixou na sala de estar e sumiu no corredor, seguindo para um lugar de onde vinha uma ópera cheia de falsetes e contraltos. A música cessou e ela voltou para a sala.

Para o desespero de Edward, ele percebeu que ela estava usando roupas de bailarina — não o tutu na cintura, é claro —, mas um daqueles collants pretos com uma saia lisa e igualmente preta por cima. Uma roupa que marcava cada curva, cada ângulo do corpo milimetricamente trabalhado. Os cabelos dela estavam disciplinadamente puxados para trás, deixando o rosto em formato de coração, com maçãs do rosto proeminentes e aqueles brilhantes e exóticos olhos castanhos, livres para a apreciação.

Oh, céus, ele estava perdido. De repente, nem sequer lembrava-se mais o que viera fazer ali.

— Você estava praticando?

Bella deu de ombros e caminhou até a lareira.

— Estava me aquecendo. — Ela não tinha conseguido fazer nenhum dos passos que, no passado, costumava executar com naturalidade e fluidez. Mas estava surpresa com o fato de ter encontrado motivação para colocar a roupa de treino. E boa parte dessa motivação tinha a ver com Edward. O episódio do dia anterior a tinha deixado agitada, com o mesmo tipo de agitação que ela só conseguia aplacar com a dança. Podia considerar isso um progresso e creditá-lo a Edward, se não estivesse tão irritada com ele pelo que acontecera na estrada. — Você quer sentar?

— Não. — Ele disse, erguendo a cabeça para fitá-la nos olhos e lembrando a si mesmo que seria melhor manter as coisas leves e estritamente educadas. Por enquanto. — Quero dizer, obrigado, mas eu não pretendo demorar. Eu só vim me desculpar.

Ela franziu o cenho.

— Por algo em especial?

Edward manteve a expressão composta.

— Quando eu cometo um erro, faço questão de admiti-lo.

Fogo brilhou nos olhos dela. Ele gostou disso. Preferia o fogo ao frio e a distância a que ela tentava se segurar. Sabia que havia mais além da formalidade. Tinha sentido isso quando a teve nos braços.

— Eu não quero as suas desculpas, nem sua admissão de culpa.

— Mas vai ouvir mesmo assim. — replicou Edward. — O que eu fiz na estrada, o modo como a abordei, foi precipitado. Não vou dizer que me arrependo, porque seria mentira, mas sinto muito se a assustei. Não era a minha intenção.

— Você não estava exatamente forçando nada, Edward. — replicou ela. Podia estar furiosa, mas não a ponto de ser injusta.

Ele lutou contra um sorriso, imaginando que isso só serviria para deixá-la aborrecida e possivelmente chutá-lo porta a fora.

— Estive muito perto de fazer isso. Minha mãe me educou melhor que isso.

— Vamos apenas esquecer. — disse ela, descartando o assunto com um aceno de mãos.

Edward a fitou. Não esperava que fosse ser tão fácil. Talvez tivesse desejado que não fosse fácil. Gostaria de reencontrar aquela Bella da estrada, mais movida pelo temperamento que por formalidade. Mas haveria um tempo para isso, imaginou.

— Escute, eu tenho um convite a lhe fazer.

Ela o estudou, cautelosa.

— Um convite?

— Sim. Que tal um jantar?

Surpresa a atingiu primeiro. Depois, veio o pânico.

— Por favor, não faça isso. — murmurou Bella. — Eu não posso.

Ele ouviu a aflição e franziu o cenho. Um instante depois, percebeu que ela tinha entendido tudo errado. Levemente curioso, Edward se ouviu perguntando:

— Por que não? Você já está saindo com alguém?

— Não, não estou, mas…

— Então eu não vejo porque recusaria jantar comigo. — Ele a interrompeu, o tom inflexível.

Bella sentiu a raiva borbulhar, então, diante do tom arrogante dele.

— Já passou pela sua cabeça que eu posso não querer jantar com você? — disparou ela. — Que eu não estou interessada?

Ele sorriu para ela. Um sorriso lento, confiante e perigoso.

— Eu a tive nos meus braços ontem. E você estava tudo, menos desinteressada.

— Você é um homem irritante, desprezível e terrivelmente arrogante. Mal posso acreditar que aquele adorável garotinho seja seu filho. — Ela ergueu a mão e indicou a porta da frente. — Vá embora agora.

— Você está fugindo.

Ela arfou de indignação, cerrando os punhos, e o fitou com um olhar perigoso.

— Eu definitivamente não estou.

— Como se chama uma pessoa que evita dar uma resposta a uma pergunta importante?

— Minha resposta é não. — Ela disse entredentes e sinalizou na direção dele com um movimento brusco. — Eu não vou jantar com você.

— Então venha jantar com Alex.

Ela o fitou, os olhos semicerrados, tentando avaliar qual era o truque por trás daquela lógica.

— Você está usando seu filho para me conquistar?

Fúria brilhou nos olhos de Edward. Ele contraiu o maxilar, uma expressão perigosa em seu rosto.

— Meu interesse por você não tem nada a ver com Alex. — disse ele, o tom de voz lento e frio.

Bella havia se arrependido do que dissera no instante em que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Não precisava observar o olhar furioso dele para saber que tinha dito a coisa errada.

— É claro que não. Desculpe, eu não quis dizer isso. Foi extremamente baixo da minha parte. Sinto muito.

Edward assentiu rigidamente.

— A razão porque eu a convidei para jantar comigo e com Alex é só para mostrar que sou capaz de manter as coisas amigáveis. Você desenhou um limite. Eu vou respeitar isso.

Bella suspirou e tentou um sorriso discreto. A ideia não era ruim e fazia sentido.

— Eu posso fazer isso. — disse ela cuidadosamente.

— Às sete está bom para você?

— Não. — Ela disse num impulso, uma ideia lhe ocorrendo. — Vamos fazer isso aqui, na minha casa. — Onde ela teria mais controle, pensou, mas ignorou o pensamento, e fitou-o à espera de confirmação. — Eu posso fazer macarrão e almôndegas. E você pode trazer a sobremesa.

Edward enfiou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros.

— Ok.

— Ótimo. Às sete está ótimo. — disse ela enquanto o observava caminhar até a porta. — Edward… — Ela o chamou quando ele já estava do lado fora. — Você é um ótimo pai e um bom homem. E eu não vou fazê-lo esperar no limite para sempre.

Ela fechou a porta e deixou-o no pátio gelado, imaginando como uma única mulher era capaz de aborrecê-lo e excitá-lo em tão pouco tempo.

— ~ —

Aquela era a primeira vez que Alex era convidado para um jantar de gente grande, e esperava impaciente enquanto Edward se barbeava. Em geral, gostava de observar o pai passar a gilete no rosto coberto de espuma branca. Uma vez, o pai até o tinha deixado passar a espuma no rosto. Alex tinha se sentido muito importante e crescido. Mas, esta noite, achava que o pai estava sendo lento demais.

— Podemos ir agora?

Ainda vestindo o roupão, Edward limpou as sobras de espuma.

— Talvez seja uma boa ideia eu vestir minhas calças primeiro.

Alex simplesmente revirou os olhos.

— Quando vai fazer isso, então?

Edward pegou o filho no colo e fez cócegas em sua barriga.

— Assim que você deixar.

Aceitando as palavras do pai, Alex desceu as escadas para esperá-lo no hall de entrada e contar até sessenta. Depois da quarta vez, ele se sentou no último degrau da escada e começou a brincar com o cadarço do tênis esquerdo.

Alex já tinha tudo planejado. Seu pai ia se casar ou com Bella ou com a senhorita Webber porque ambas eram bonitas e tinham sorrisos simpáticos. Depois disso, aquela com quem Edward casasse viria morar com eles na nova casa. Logo, ele teria um irmãozinho. Uma irmãzinha servia, mas era, definitivamente, uma segunda opção. E todos seriam felizes, porque todos gostariam muito uns dos outros.

Quando ele ouviu Edward descer as escadas, Alex pulou e virou-se para encará-lo.

— Pai, eu contei até sessenta um milhão de vezes.

— Aposto que você pulou os números com trinta de novo. — Ele pegou o casaco do filho no armário sob a escada e ajudou Alex a vesti-lo.

— Não, eu não pulei. — Pelo menos ele achava que não. — Você demorou horas. — Com um suspiro, ele o puxou para a porta.

— Ainda assim, vamos chegar cedo.

— Bella não vai se importar.

— ~ —

Naquele momento, Bella estava conferindo o molho de tomate, experimentando-o com uma gota sob as costas das mãos, enquanto pensava porque tinha convidado alguém para jantar, em especial um homem que o instinto dizia para evitar. Estivera distraída durante todo o dia, preocupada se a comida estaria boa, se havia escolhido o vinho apropriado. Isso sem falar que havia trocado de roupa três vezes.

Completamente em desacordo com o próprio temperamento, disse a si mesma e fez uma careta para o próprio reflexo na janela. Sua roupa, um suéter azul claro e leggings, a acalmavam. Se parecesse à vontade, decidiu, sentir-se-ia à vontade. Ela deixou a colher de madeira de lado, foi até o espelho do corredor e penteou os cabelos com as mãos. Mal tinha ajustado os brincos de madrepérola quando ouviu a batida na porta.

Eles estavam adiantados, pensou, permitindo-se soltar uma imprecação antes de chegar à porta.

Eles estavam lindos. A agitação deu lugar a um sorriso. A visão do garotinho com a mão presa firmemente à do pai atingiu-a bem no coração. Porque era uma reação natural, ela se inclinou para dar um beijo em cada bochecha de Alex.

— Olá.

— Obrigado por me convidar para o jantar. — recitou Alex, depois olhou para o pai em busca de aprovação.

— De nada.

— Você não vai beijar o papai também?

Bella hesitou, então captou o sorriso repentino e desafiador de Edward.

— É claro. — Ela roçou os lábios formalmente nas bochechas dele. — Esse é um cumprimento tradicional na Itália e Ucrânia, afinal.

— Agradeço a explicação. — Ainda sorrindo, Edward segurou a mão dela e levou-a aos lábios.

— Eu sou italiano. — disse Alex, em seguida fez uma careta. — Não, quero dizer, a bisa Masen era italiana.

— Oh, é mesmo? — Bella franziu o cenho. — E você fala italiano?

— Não, mas o papai fala.

Genuinamente surpresa agora, ela fitou Edward. Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e encolheu os ombros.

— Era a única coisa capaz de captar minha atenção e dos meus irmãos quando éramos crianças.

— Diga alguma coisa em italiano para Bella, papai.

Ele pensou por um instante e, então, fitou-a e disse:

— _Si dispone bellissimi occhi._

Bella se sentiu perdida, não na tradução, mas na maneira como a língua dele pronunciou as palavras, o som rico e exótico, no modo como ele a fitou diretamente nos olhos quando falou e na maneira como os lábios curvaram-se num sorriso torto que tanto a irritou quanto acelerou sua pulsação. Oh, sim. Ela estava completamente perdida.

— O que você… — Ela precisou pigarrear, porque de repente a garganta estava seca. — O que você disse?

— Que eu gosto dos seus olhos. — respondeu Edward e se sentiu grato quando notou a apreciação feminina nos olhos dela ao ouvir o elogio em italiano. Houvera uma época, quando era jovem, que tinha conquistado garotas assim, embora nunca tivesse levado isso a sério. Era só um jogo. Mas não agora, pensou. — Posso dizer mais coisas. Gostaria de ouvir?

— Talvez mais tarde. — replicou ela e, quando viu o brilho de divertimento e malícia nos olhos dele, acrescentou: — Você pode ensinar a mim e a Alex algumas palavras.

— Eu sei algumas palavras. — anunciou Alex quando Bella o ajudou a tirar o casaco. — Por exemplo, sei que o seu nome é italiano.

— Ele é, de fato. — disse Bella.

— E o seu apelido significa bonita. Eu acho que sua mãe escolheu esse nome depois que viu você, porque você _é_ muito bonita.

Oh, céus!, pensou Bella, o garoto tinha o mesmo charme do pai. Como ela seria capaz de resistir aos dois?

— Ok, Alex, por que você e o seu pai não vão lavar as mãos enquanto eu termino de servir a comida? Essa é a sua sobremesa? — Ela falou com Edward, indicando a travessa que ele tinha em mãos.

— Sim, e é melhor mantê-la na geladeira. — avisou ele, entregando a sobremesa quando ela lhe estendeu as mãos.

— Eu vou fazer isso. Agora, vão lavar as mãos.

— Sim, senhora. — murmurram Alex e Edward ao mesmo tempo.

Bella foi para a cozinha, sorrindo consigo mesma.

— ~ —

Foi fácil, surpreendentemente fácil. Eles comeram na velha mesa de carvalho perto da lareira, e a conversa fluiu facilmente, indo da dificuldade de Alex com matemática à opera Napolitana. E foi preciso apenas um pouco de incentivo para Bella falar sobre sua carreira de bailarina. Alex queria saber tudo sobre isso.

— Bella, por que você usa roupas engraçadas quando dança? Papai não faz ideia.

Edward deixou escapar um som abafado — que pareceu muito com um gemido — e, então, pareceu avidamente interessado em sua taça de vinho.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, serviu mais leite à Alex, depois recostou-se na cadeira com a própria taça.

— Nós gostamos de chamá-las de fantasia. Elas nos ajudam a contar quaisquer histórias que desejamos contar através da dança.

— Como se conta história com dança? Eu gosto de histórias faladas.

— É como falar, mas com movimento e música. Por exemplo, em que você pensa quando ouve "Jingle Bells" sem a letra da música?

— Natal. Ainda falta muito para o Natal.

— Isso mesmo, e se fôssemos dançar "Jingle Bells", os movimentos seriam rápidos, alegres e divertidos. Eles o fariam pensar em trenós e neve. Mas se fosse "Noite Feliz", os movimentos seriam lentos e solenes.

— Como na igreja.

Ah, e não é que ele aprendia rápido, pensou Bella.

— Exatamente. — Ela disse com um sorriso de aprovação. — Talvez você possa pedir ao seu pai para lhe mostrar apresentações de balé no computador.

— Por que eu não posso ver você dançar? — quis saber Alex.

— Porque eu estou afastada dos palcos agora. Por tempo indeterminado. — Surpreendeu-a o fato de que Alex fez uma careta, infeliz por ser privado da chance de vê-la dançar.

— O que é _indenterminado_?

— Indeterminado. Significa que pode levar muito tempo até algo acontecer. — explicou Edward e ele, também, se sentia levemente aborrecido por não poder assistir a uma apresentação de Bella.

Depois que terminaram o jantar e a sobremesa, continuaram na mesa para o café e uma nova rodada de conversa. Era quase Halloween e Alex estava animado com seu primeiro ano num lugar onde passaria a data com neve no chão, "igual nos filmes".

— Mas eu ainda não tenho uma fantasia. — contou Alex com uma careta, confortavelmente sentado no joelho de Bella. — Papai tirou da caixa a minha fantasia de abóbora do ano passado, mas ela está pequena demais. Ele disse que eu estiquei feito um puxa-puxa. Eu sou o mais alto da minha classe. — acrescentou o garoto, com orgulho.

— Não vai demorar muito e você vai estar mais alto que eu. Todo mundo é mais alto que eu.

— Não a tia Alice. Mas não conte a ela que eu disse isso. Ela não gosta quando falam que ela é baixinha, especialmente quando é o tio Emmett que diz.

— Esse vai ser o nosso segredo. — garantiu Bella, solenemente. — Ei, Alex, que tal uma fantasia de vampiro para o Halloween? — Ela sugeriu.

— Eu não acho que tenha dessas na loja dos Miles. — observou Edward. Ele tinha vasculhado o lugar com Alex e o filho declarara que o lugar só tinha fantasias "bobocas". Na verdade, ele estava começando a imaginar que essa história de fantasia de Halloween tinha tudo para se tornar um enorme problema.

— Eu também acho que não. Mas nós poderíamos fazer a fantasia. Acho que tenho algum tecido preto comigo. Só será preciso comprar seda vermelha.

— E dentes de vampiro também. — acrescentou Alex, a ideia de ter uma fantasia que ninguém mais teria tomando terreno em sua mente.

Bella sorriu para ele, apreciando o entusiasmo.

— Esse é o espírito.

— Pois é, mas… — Edward parou de falar quando recebeu um olhar duplo de advertência. — Eu não tenho a intenção de ser estraga-prazeres, mas essa história de fazer fantasias não é a minha área. Eu nunca toquei numa agulha.

— Fique tranquilo, eu sei como fazer a roupa. Você pode ajudar fazendo a capa.

— Vai ter uma capa?! — exclamou Alex. Definitivamente, aquele seria o melhor Halloween de todos os tempos.

— Pode apostar que sim. — Bella beliscou a ponte do nariz dele e sorriu diante de seu entusiasmo.

Edward os observou e estava fazendo o possível para não pensar em o quão perfeito, o quão perfeitamente correto era ver o filho aninhado no colo de Bella, ambos sorrindo com cumplicidade um para o outro. Muito longe, muito rápido, avisou a si mesmo. Para todos os envolvidos.

Bella olhou para Edward quando Alex começou a enumerar todas as coisas que pretendia fazer no Halloween.

Não era sábio envolver-se com aquele garotinho, ela sabia. Especialmente quando esse garotinho estava ligado tão seguramente a um homem que a fazia ansiar por coisas que havia deixado para trás. Então, Edward sorriu para ela.

Não, não era sábio, pensou novamente.

Mas era irresistível.

* * *

**N/A: Espero a opinião de vocês. Sério. Eu espero mesmo. E prometo postar o mais rápido que puder!**


	5. Capítulo Cinco

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários! Eles são sempre incentivadores, inspiradores e divertidos. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

— Eu tenho um nome para isso, sabia? — disse Rosalie do outro lado da linha, a voz apenas com um toque de misticismo. — Destino.

Bella revirou os olhos.

Rosalie havia acabado de contar que o teatro onde sua antiga companhia faria uma apresentação tinha sofrido uma inundação e ficaria fechado por aproximadamente quatro semanas, o que impossibilitava a apresentação para a qual ela tinha tentado recrutar Bella.

Rosalie achava que havia uma espécie de força cósmica conspirando a favor da volta de Bella aos palcos. Ela costumava se apegar a coisas desse tipo, quando achava que uma explicação racional não era suficiente, lembrou-se Bella e revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

— Eu também tenho um nome para isso. Má administração. — replicou Bella e ouviu a amiga rosnar em desacordo. — Não foi um sopro mágico que fez aqueles canos romperem, Rose. Foi falta de manutenção.

— E de todas as épocas, em todo esse tempo, o cano resolve estourar justo agora. Isso não é coincidência, Bella. É destino!

— Chame do que quiser, eu não ligo. — Mas, mesmo assim, ela ainda não havia recusado a proposta de Rosalie. — Para quando a apresentação foi remarcada?

— Uma semana depois de Ação de Graças. Falta mais de um mês. — acrescentou Rosalie, como se Bella não fosse capaz de fazer as contas ela mesma. — É bastante tempo para você pensar.

— Sim. — disse Bella e, distraidamente, rearranjou seu conjunto de canecas sobre a bancada. — Você estará de folga até lá?

— Não exatamente. Eu ainda tenho uma apresentação no Rockefeller Center.

— Inauguração das festividades natalinas?

— Exatamente. — murmurou Rosalie, uma nota de reprovação na voz. Ela não gostava da época de natal. Um trauma de infância, Bella sabia. — Nem sei como vou sobreviver a isso sem você.

— Pense assim, você esteve vivendo muito bem sem mim, até dez anos atrás.

— Mas que consolo maravilhoso. — Rosalie suspirou e resolveu mudar de assunto — Diga-me uma coisa, por acaso aquele pai gostoso continua na jogada?

— Não existe nenhuma jogada. Mas, sim, Edward e Alex, esse é o nome do filho dele, continuam aparecendo aqui em casa.

— Então ele é Edward agora. Você não tinha me dito o nome dele ainda.

— Você quer o número da carteira de motorista e o do plano de saúde também? — replicou Bella.

— Não vai ser necessário. Mas uma descrição física cairia bem. — refletiu Rosalie. — Pode ser superficial ou detalhada. No momento, estou aceitando tudo.

— Não tenho certeza se sei a diferença entre uma descrição superficial e uma detalhada.

— Ele tem olhos claros?

Bella se lembrou da primeira vez que tinha visto aqueles olhos puramente verdes e intensos. Eles eram incríveis também.

— Sim, os dele são verdes. Com apenas um toque de dourado. — Ela fez uma pausa. — Por quê?

— Essa é uma descrição superficial. — explicou Rosalie. — Você já o viu pelado?

Bella soltou uma gargalhada. _Devia_ ter esperado uma coisa assim, é claro. Era com Rosalie que estava falando.

— Não, mas imagino que isso se enquadra na segunda descrição, a dos detalhes.

— Os detalhes, minha cara, fazem toda a diferença. — retrucou Rosalie. — Mas você já tinha me dito que ele tem um corpo atraente. Eu confio no seu julgamento. Nós, como bailarinas, sabemos dessas coisas. E o garotinho? Ele é fofo?

— Muito. — Bella sorriu e não percebeu o tom sonhador na própria voz. Mas Rosalie percebeu. — Alex é divertido, espontâneo e extremamente sociável. Ele me presenteou com um desenho que fez na escola ontem.

— E você o colocou na sua geladeira, suponho.

— É claro que coloquei.

— Deus, as coisas entre vocês estão mais sérias do que eu pensava. — disse Rosalie, mas, apesar do tom descontraído, havia uma leve nota de preocupação em sua voz. — Quantos anos esse Alex tem?

— Quase sete. — respondeu Bella e, quando Rosalie ficou calada por um longo tempo, soube interpretar perfeitamente o silêncio da amiga. — Rose, você sabe que não precisa se preocupar, não é?

— Você é minha irmã por escolha, não de sangue. Eu amo você e é claro que eu me preocupo.

— As coisas com Alex não têm nada a ver com o que aconteceu no passado. — disse Bella, o tom firme.

Rosalie suspirou. Ela sabia o quanto Bella podia ser teimosa.

— Ok. Mas você contou ao pai dele sobre o seu… ?

— Eu não conheço Edward a esse ponto. Nós somos apenas vizinhos e conversamos sobre o tempo ou as coisas na cidade. — Eles também haviam compartilhado um beijo no meio da estrada, um beijo inesperado e cheio de calor, pensou Bella, mas isso era apenas um detalhe. — Não vejo porque devo compartilhar meu passado com ele.

— Ele me parece ser um cara legal.

— Você nem o conhece.

— Ele é um viúvo que criou um filho por quem você obviamente tem… afeto. Uma criança feliz, se eu entendi bem. Isso diz muito sobre um homem. Além disso, o cara conseguiu que você o convidasse para uma tarde diante da lareira.

— Eu não o convidei. Ele apareceu na minha porta.

— E você a abriu para ele.

— Estava nevando.

— Bella. — Rosalie suspirou. — Eu a vi dispensar dúzias de caras no último ano. Não tente diminuir o que estou percebendo entre você e esse Edward.

Bella respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

— Ele é um cara legal, sim. — admitiu cuidadosamente. — Um ótimo pai e um bom homem. Mas e se… e se ele for como James?

Rosalie soltou uma série de comentários nada gentis sobre James. Depois, com um som impaciente, disse:

— Aquele idiota não merece que você fique pensando nele. Mais importante, você não merece perder uma chance com um cara bacana por causa dele.

— Ainda dói. — sussurrou Bella.

A voz de Rosalie tornou-se suave, então.

— Eu não vou dizer que entendo sua dor, porque não entendo, mas eu sei que existem algumas dores que carregamos para o resto da vida. Ainda assim, nós as carregamos, não o contrário. Então, se você quer meu conselho, empacote sua bagagem e siga em frente.

— É exatamente por isso que eu voltei para a Pensilvânia.

— Ok, você já começou a seguir em frente. Mas não completamente.

— Ah, sim?

— Sim. Você ainda está relutando em se aproximar do seu vizinho.

— Não estou relutando. Só não estou interessada.

— Você está com medo de estar interessada.

Bella não gostava de como aquilo soava, mas forçou-se a descartar o pensamento.

— É a mesma coisa.

— Não é, não. — A voz de Rosalie soou paciente. Se elas estivessem conversando pessoalmente, ela teria colocado sua mão sobre a de Bella e a apertado suavemente. — Escute, eu não estou te empurrando em direção a esse cara. Por tudo que eu sei, ele poderia ter matado a esposa e enterrado o corpo no jardim. O que estou tentando dizer é que você não vai conseguir se sentir confortável consigo mesma até que pare de sentir medo.

— ~ —

O fim da semana seguinte chegou sem mais neve, embora o frio continuasse com força total. Para Bella, também chegou com a satisfação de terminar a confecção da fantasia de vampiro de Alex. O Halloween seria dali uma semana e ela tinha feito do prazo uma distração para todo o resto. Especialmente para as inúmeras vezes no dia quando pensava em Edward.

Ele estava mantendo a promessa que fizera. Estava respeitando o limite. E ela sentia tanto alívio quanto uma leve irritação por isso. Quer dizer, era bom contar com a companhia de Edward em termos amigáveis, como eles estavam convivendo no momento. Por outro lado, era difícil ignorar a tensão sexual que pairava silenciosamente entre eles.

Isso sem falar que os conselhos de Rosalie ficavam martelando em sua cabeça com mais insistência do que ela gostaria de admitir.

Era uma coisa boa que a presença constante de Alex ajudasse a balancear as coisas. Mas algo lhe dizia que essa era apenas uma distração temporária.

Bella sabia que deveria tomar alguma providência em relação a isso, mas, entre pregar um botão, um convite para jantar com os Cullen e a vontade de encontrá-los várias vezes ao dia, mal conseguia dar vazão a esses pensamentos.

Era exatamente por isso que estava tocando a campainha da casa deles, uma sacola de papelão em uma das mãos e uma garrafa de vinho na outra. Tinha recebido um convite para jantar com Alex e Edward naquela noite, precisamente duas semanas após aquele primeiro encontro na neve, e apenas dois dias depois de eles terem jantado — novamente — na casa dela.

— Bella! — exclamou Alex ao abrir a porta.

— Olá, bonitão. — disse ela e se abaixou para cumprimentá-lo com um beijo na bochecha. Tinha descoberto recentemente que Alex, como todo o garoto de seis anos, estava naquela fase em que considerava nojento beijar garotas. Mas ele nunca tinha dito ou demonstrado isso a ela. Pelo contrário, ele sempre parecia ansioso com o momento em que ela o cumprimentaria com um beijo estalado na bochecha ou na testa. Segundo a teoria de Edward, ela era uma exceção. E descobrir isso tinha causado uma sensação doce em Bella, uma sensação que a fez perceber que estava apenas a um passo de perder o coração para aquele adorável garotinho.

— Papai está na cozinha. Destruindo uma lasanha.

— Não me diga. — Mais que habituada a compactuar com a implicância de Alex, Bella caminhou com ele até a cozinha. — Talvez eu devesse ter trazido uma pizza, então.

Edward estava terminando de colocar a última camada de queijo sobre a lasanha. O cheiro de orégano e molho de tomate chegou até Bella numa onda que a fez pensar em paraíso.

— Talvez vocês dois fiquem mais satisfeitos com uma salada de brócolis e macarrão instantâneo. — Ele comentou, sem erguer os olhos de sua tarefa. — Assim vocês não correm o risco de provar minha péssima culinária.

— Há a possibilidade de ela ser boa. Então, nós vamos dar uma chance. — Bella piscou para Alex e colocou a garrafa e a sacola sobre a mesa da cozinha. — Afinal, nós gostamos de viver perigosamente.

— Tenho certeza que sim. — murmurou Edward e colocou a lasanha no forno.

— Olha só, Bella. — Alex a pegou pela mão e, levando-a até a geladeira, apontou para seu mais recente trabalho. — Ganhei uma estrela dourada no meu desenho de hoje!

Para eterna satisfação de Alex, ela fitou o trabalho com um olhar sério e admirado, como uma crítica renomada, depois balançou a cabeça em apreciação.

— Você, meu amigo, é um prodígio da arte. — sentenciou Bella, ao que Alex deu uma risadinha. — Eu acho que essa incrível conquista merece uma recompensa. — Ela disse e caminhou de volta à sua sacola.

Quando exibiu o conteúdo, Alex, os olhos arregalados de satisfação, correu para seu lado.

— Minha fantasia! — exclamou ele e soltou vários "uous" enquanto Bella o apresentava ao seu mais novo e exclusivo disfarce de Halloween.

Edward cruzou os braços, recostou-se na bancada e observou Alex e Bella. Quando ela ergueu os olhos para ele e sorriu, teve certeza de uma coisa.

Estava começando a perder o coração para ela também.

— ~ —

Horas mais tarde, lasanha devidamente devorada e garrafa de vinho pela metade, Edward terminou de colocar o filho para dormir e voltou para o andar de baixo, para a cozinha, onde Bella terminava de arrumar os resquícios de um jantar bem sucedido.

— Missão cumprida. — disse ele ao entrar no cômodo. — Alex está no sétimo sono agora.

Astro ergueu uma orelha e o fitou com olhos sonolentos e apenas um pouco aborrecidos por ter seu cochilo interrompido. Depois de uma longa bocejada, o cão fechou os olhos novamente e voltou a dormir.

Bella fitou Edward.

— A mesma coisa aqui. — Ela sinalizou o cachorro adormecido e terminou de guardar o último prato num dos armários. Quando se virou para Edward, ele lhe estendeu uma taça de vinho. — Obrigada.

— Acho que merecemos. Foi uma semana longa. — Ele tocou sua taça na de Bella.

Ela assentiu e bebeu um gole de vinho.

— Alex está bastante animado com a perspectiva do Halloween.

Edward suspirou e recostou-se à bancada.

— Esse é o meu filho, sempre animado. Ele está falando sobre dar uma festa de Halloween aqui em casa. Consegue acreditar nisso? Nem sei de onde ele tirou essa ideia.

— Bem… — Bella baixou os olhos e circulou sua taça com um dedo. Quando ele franziu o cenho, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e lutou contra um sorriso.

— Você. — Edward a acusou, fingindo-se de traído. — Você deu a ideia a ele.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou com um sorriso apologético, olhar um misto de culpa e divertimento.

— Não foi exatamente assim. Eu só disse a ele que uma festa é um ótimo jeito de se conhecer amigos, especialmente quando se é novo em algum lugar, como Alex é na escola. Daí a adaptar minha frase para uma festa de Halloween foi ideia de Alex.

— Então, basicamente, você plantou a semente. Estou começando a pensar que você é uma má influência para o meu filho.

Bella riu.

— Desculpe.

Edward meneou a cabeça.

— Desculpas não vão ser suficientes. Uma vez que você teve a ideia, o mínimo que pode fazer é me ajudar com a festa.

Ela ficou pensativa por um instante. Depois estalou a língua e abriu os braços como quem se rende.

— Parece justo. — disse. — Embora eu não tenha muita experiência em organizar festas de Halloween para garotos de sete anos.

— Bem-vinda ao clube. — Edward ergueu sua taça, como se estivesse brindando novamente. — Mas tenho certeza de que você vai pensar em algo. Sua ideia para a fantasia de Alex foi genial. Você tem jeito com crianças. Já pensou em ter filhos? — Ele não precisava vê-la enrijecer para saber que tinha dito a coisa errada. Pôde ver a tristeza surgir e desaparecer em seus olhos. — Desculpe.

— Não precisa se desculpar. — Ela baixou os olhos e ocupou-se em se servir de mais vinho. — Só estou cansada.

Edward não acreditava nisso, mas, por mais que desejasse saber por que ela agia daquela forma, manteve as perguntas para si mesmo. Um dia, pensou, ela falaria.

— Eu estava pensando em morcegos de borracha. — disse ele, o tom casual e jovial, mudando de assunto com a mesma naturalidade que o filho. — O que você acha?

Bella achava que ele era um homem extremamente doce e compreensivo, mesmo quando não precisava ser, e que seria muito difícil resistir a tanta paciência e compreensão por muito tempo. Mas essa era uma questão para outro dia, imaginou.

Por agora, tinha uma festa para planejar. E estaria no inferno antes que não desse a Alex sua primeira e mais admirável festa de Halloween.

— Acho que é uma ótima ideia. Nós vamos precisar de teias de aranha falsas também.

— Lanternas de abóbora?

— Não é Halloween sem lanternas de abóbora. — disse Bella, levando o assunto a sério.

— Eu acho que nós vamos nos sair bem com essa história de festa, afinal.

Bella assentiu.

— Vai ser o assunto da temporada, você vai ver. — disse ela com uma risada, mas parou quando viu a mudança nos olhos dele.

Era tão difícil manter o controle. Ele queria, mas aquela risada espontânea e cheia de leveza o pegou desprevenido. Céus, aquela risada, aqueles olhos brilhantes e os lábios macios o tinham deixado sem defesa alguma. A promessa, aquela mesma promessa que sentira quando a tivera em seus braços, continuava lá, percebeu. Naqueles olhos, naquela boca. Na risada. Era apenas uma risca, uma linha de energia vibrando por baixo de uma camada de controle, mas, Deus, como ele queria ser capaz de desestabilizar esse controle.

Antes mesmo que se desse conta, Edward havia se aproximado e estava tocando o rosto dela. Queria tocar, só tocar, sentir a maciez e o calor de Bella. Queria perder-se nela, completamente.

Não era isso o que Bella pretendia. Desejava apenas ser uma companhia agradável, manter as coisas leves, em termos amigáveis. Não queria despertar essas sensações em ambos, sensações que seriam mais sábias se fossem ignoradas. Mas elas estavam lá, pulsando. Não importava quão intensa fosse sua força de vontade, não podia negá-las. Mesmo o leve toque dos dedos dele em sua pele a fazia desejar. Fazia-a ansiar, e relembrar.

— Está ficando tarde. Eu devia ir... — Mas ela não se moveu, não tentou se afastar. Quando Edward se inclinou para tocar seus lábios com os dela, Bella simplesmente fechou os olhos. — Isso não vai nos levar a lugar nenhum. — Ela murmurou.

— Já levou. — disse ele e a beijou.

Ela poderia ter se afastado. Os braços dele não a estavam prendendo, como haviam feito antes. Em vez disso, apenas a envolviam, deixando-a solta. Os lábios dele tocaram os seus com mais suavidade dessa vez. Suaves, persuasivos. Pacientes. Podia sentir o calor penetrar em sua corrente sanguínea como uma droga. Com um suave gemido, ela deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele e se segurou.

Era como segurar uma vela e sentir a cera derreter lentamente, enquanto o fogo queimava no centro. Podia senti-la rendendo-se pouco a pouco, até que seus lábios abriram-se para recebê-lo, aceitando-o, convidando-o. Mas, mesmo quando ela cedeu, Edward também sentiu um centro forte e resistente que a segurava. Ela não queria sentir o que ele a fazia sentir.

Impaciente agora, ele a trouxe para mais perto. Embora o corpo dela se moldasse ao seu e a cabeça dela inclinou-se numa erótica entrega, ainda havia uma parte dela que permanecia fora de alcance. E essa pequena parcela que ela estava dando só aumentou seu desejo.

Bella estava ofegante quando ele a soltou. Foi preciso um grande esforço, esforço demais, pensou ela, para recuperar o controle. Mas, quando o fez, sua voz estava firme.

— Não quero me envolver.

— Comigo ou com ninguém?

— Com ninguém.

— Ótimo. — Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos. — Será mais simples fazê-la mudar de ideia.

— Sou bastante teimosa. — murmurou Bella.

— Sim, eu percebi. — Ele sorriu e se virou para lavar as taças. — Mas eu sou ainda mais.

— ~ —

Ele era incrivelmente teimoso, tanto quanto era paciente, Bella descobriu no dia seguinte. Quando saiu para conferir a caixa de correio naquela manhã, ela se deparou com uma solitária rosa vermelha atada ao lado da caixinha. Não havia nenhum bilhete, mas ela sabia que Edward tinha colocado a flor ali.

Por um instante, considerou a hipótese de pegar sua correspondência e deixar a rosa exatamente onde a encontrara. Mas, com um olhar por sobre o ombro, ela fez uma careta e voltou para pegar a flor. Não podia suportar a ideia de ver algo tão bonito morrer lentamente na frieza crua do inverno.

Já dentro de casa, ela colocou a rosa sobre a mesa da cozinha e foi conferir as correspondências no escritório. Quando percebeu que estava folheando as cartas sem ler uma linha sequer, jogou os papéis na escrivaninha e voltou para a cozinha. Dava na mesma deixar a rosa na rua ou em cima da mesa. Por isso, ela escolheu um vaso de vidro, encheu-o de água e colocou a rosa no vaso, deixando-a na janela da cozinha, onde o sol a alcançaria na metade da manhã. Tinha feito tudo aquilo porque não suportava pensar naquela solitária rosa morrendo por sua teimosia. Não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que a flor tinha sido um presente de Edward.

Naquela noite, agitada demais para encontrá-lo, ela apenas ligou para falar com Alex e disse-lhe que não podia visitá-lo porque estava ocupada, resolvendo problemas em relação a sua casa. Coisas de adulto.

O que era verdade. Mais ou menos. Estava mais evitando Edward e não queria que Alex ficasse no meio do fogo cruzado, caso ela perdesse a cabeça.

Coisa que, pensou Bella três manhãs depois, estava começando a acontecer. Quando foi buscar a correspondência naquela manhã, ela encontrou a quarta rosa em sua caixa de correio.

Ela pegou a flor, mas, ao contrário do que fez com as outras, manteve-a na mão e atravessou a colina em direção à casa dos Cullen.

Marchou a passos apressados até o chalé de pedra, determinada a resolver aquela situação de uma vez por todas. Mas, quando se deu conta, estava diminuindo o passo para ouvir melhor a suave e tranquila melodia que saía de dentro da casa. Ela parou um instante e reconheceu a notas tocadas no piano.

_Clair de lune_ chegou aos seus ouvidos e a fez pensar em sua primeira apresentação profissional de balé. O pai dela estava na primeira fileira, lembrou Bella, um sorriso estonteante no rosto, os olhos transbordando orgulho. A mãe, a expressão concentrada, vigiava-a atrás do palco. A música penetrava em seu sistema lentamente, tomando conta dela até tudo o que desejava fazer, tudo o que precisava fazer, era dançar e dançar. Dominar o palco como um pintor domina sua tela, como um escritor domina uma página em branco.

Deus, pensou Bella e levou uma mão ao coração, que batia tão forte quanto daquela primeira vez, podia sentir isso tão vivo que seria capaz de dançar agora mesmo. Bem ali, no pátio gelado, beijada pela brisa fria, tocada pelos tímidos raios de sol e embalada pela canção do piano.

Quando a música cessou, Bella piscou como se estivesse acordando de um transe. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que tinha esquecido completamente o que viera fazer ali.

Mas, então, viu a rosa e tudo voltou.

Então, ela se aproximou da porta e, quando estava prestes a tocar a campainha, uma nova música começou. Ela parou, não conseguiu evitar, e ficou escutando. As notas não eram complexas dessa vez, apenas algumas tentativas tímidas sobre as teclas do piano. Ela encostou uma mão na porta e, quando ela se abriu ao seu toque, entrou sem pensar. Só queria ouvir a música.

Ela atravessou o corredor em direção ao som. Quando viu o próprio reflexo num antigo espelho oval, ficou surpresa ao perceber que estava sorrindo.

Bella os encontrou na sala de música. Edward estava sentado no piano, com Alex em seu colo, olhando por sobre a cabeça do filho enquanto ele tocava lentamente "Maria tinha um carneirinho". O sol entrava na sala através das janelas e iluminava-os por trás. Naquele momento, ela desejou saber pintar. De que outra maneira poderia capturar aquele momento?

Era um momento perfeito. As luzes, as sombras, os tons pastéis e pálidos do cômodo, tudo combinado para formar um pano de fundo perfeito. O alinhamento da cabeça deles, seus corpos, era natural e eloquente demais para ser conseguido se eles estivessem posando. O garotinho vestia azul e branco, os cadarços de um dos tênis estavam desfeitos. Edward usava um suéter verde, as mangas dobradas à altura do cotovelo como um homem em meio a um trabalho braçal.

O frágil brilho dos cabelos cor de bronze de Alex, o tom mais escuro dos cabelos de Edward. O garoto inclinou-se ao encontro do pai, descansando a cabeça à altura da clavícula de Edward, com a sombra de um sorriso satisfeito iluminando seu rosto. Em torno de tudo isso soava a simples melodia infantil que Alex tocava.

Edward descansava as mãos sobre os joelhos do filho, seus longos e belos dedos marcando o compasso no mesmo ritmo do tique-taque do metrônomo antigo. Ela conseguia ver tudo. O amor, a paciência, o orgulho.

— É a sua vez de tocar, pai. — Alex sinalizou na direção do pai com a cabeça. — Toque alguma coisa.

_Für Elise_, Bella reconheceu a música imediatamente, seu som suave, romântico e, de algum modo, solitário. Tinha dançado essa também. A música a atingiu diretamente no coração. Ela encostou-se ao batente da porta e, como Alex, observou os dedos de Edward tocarem, acariciarem, seduzirem as teclas.

No que ele estaria pensando? Ela podia perceber que os pensamentos dele tinham-se voltado para dentro — para a música, para si mesmo — e, embora os dedos dele percorressem as teclas sem esforço, ela sabia que aquele tipo de beleza não podia ser alcançada sem bastante dedicação.

A música cresceu, nota após nota, incrivelmente triste, impossivelmente bonita, como a rosa de pétalas vermelhas e textura de veludo que ela ainda segurava nas mãos.

Emoção demais, pensou Bella. Muita dor, apesar de o sol ainda estar entrando através das cortinas de seda e a criança no colo dele continuar a sorrir. A vontade de caminhar até ele, colocar uma mão sobre o ombro dele, para confortar e apertar pai e filho contra o coração, foi tão forte que ela teve de cerrar a mão vazia em punho.

Então a música sumiu, a última nota durando como um suspiro.

— Gostei dessa. — disse Alex ao pai. — Foi você quem inventou?

— Não. — Ele observou os próprios dedos, espalmou-os, flexionou-os, depois descansou-os sobre os do filho. — Foi Beethoven quem inventou.

— O cachorro?

Edward soltou uma risada e despenteou os cabelos do filho. Essa era uma antiga brincadeira de Alex.

— Claro. Com o focinho e tudo.

— Você acha que Astro pode fazer música algum dia?

— Tenho certeza de que o interesse dele é maior pelos meus travesseiros. — comentou Edward, lembrando-se daquela manhã, quando Astro destruiu todos os seus travesseiros, espalhando plumas pelo quarto e corredor no segundo andar.

— Eu posso compor um dia. O que você acha?

— Que você será ótimo. — Edward bagunçou os cabelos do filho novamente e Alex tentou lutar contra o pai. Essa também era uma antiga brincadeira deles. Ainda rindo da pequena luta, ele ergueu a cabeça e avistou Bella.

— Oi!

Edward seguiu o olhar do filho e também a fitou.

— Olá. — Bella conseguiu esboçar um sorriso, mesmo quando Edward pegou o filho no colo e se virou. Ela ainda não havia se desconectado da música, que ainda se derramava em sua mente como lágrimas. — A porta estava aberta e eu não queria interromper a música. Desculpe.

— Está tudo bem. — disse Edward, com um dar de ombros despreocupado. Estava lutando contra um sorriso nesse exato momento. Ele tinha notado a rosa na mão dela, mas tinha a leve impressão de que ela mesma se esquecera desse detalhe. Com um último aperto, ele colocou Alex no chão e o filho prontamente correu em direção a Bella.

— Eu já terminei minha aula. Você veio para brincar?

— Não, não desta vez. — Incapaz de resistir, Bela se abaixou para afagar a bochecha de Alex. — Na verdade, eu vim falar com o seu pai. — Mas ela era uma covarde, Bella pensou irritada. Ao invés de olhar para Edward, continuou a se dirigir a Alex. — Eu pensei que você estaria na escola.

— Mas hoje é sábado.

— Não diga! Como ele chegou tão rápido assim?

— Ele veio depois da sexta.

— Engraçadinho. — Bella fez cócegas na barriga dele, ao que Alex soltou uma risadinha. Depois, quase num gesto automático, ela amarrou o cadarço solto dele.

— Você vai ficar para o almoço?

— Hoje não. — Ela beliscou o nariz dele e se levantou. — Mas obrigada pelo convite. Você é um bom garoto.

Alex sentiu algo engraçado na barriga quando a ouviu elogiá-lo. Ele não se lembrava muito da mãe, mas o pouco que lembrava envolvia-a dizendo que ele era um menino mau e que a vontade dela era livrar-se dele. Então, concluiu Alex, uma vez que o considerava um bom garoto, Bella não desejaria se ver livre dele. Repensando seus planos, ele decidiu que queria que Bella casasse com seu pai. A senhorita Webber ficava como um Plano B, decidiu.

Astro escolheu esse momento para entrar sorrateiramente na sala. Como um covarde nato, ele se aconchegou aos pés de Bella em busca de refúgio.

— Ei, garoto. — Ela afagou as orelhas do cachorro. Astro choramingou e inclinou ainda mais a cabeça.

— Astro está encrencado. Ele comeu os travesseiros do papai. — explicou Alex. — Espalhou penas por toda a casa. Papai até mesmo disse palavrão. Um monte deles.

— É mesmo? — disse ela. — Em sequência ou todos misturados?

— Todos misturados. — Alex a brindou com um sorriso enorme. — Que tal você vir para o jantar? É a noite da pizza.

— Não posso prometer nada agora. — disse Bella e se levantou. Quando se julgou recuperada, ergueu a cabeça e fitou Edward. — Podemos conversar?

— Claro. Alex, que tal arrumar seu quarto?

— Mas é sábado.

— E isso torna o quarto mais organizado? — replicou Edward e observou Alex revirar os olhos. — Se você arrumar direitinho, vai poder repetir a sobremesa.

— Ok. — Olhos brilhando agora, Alex assentiu. — Tchau, Bella. — disse ele e saiu em disparada, com Astro em seu encalço.

Bella estava sorrindo quando se virou para Edward. Quando seus olhos encontraram os dele, o sorriso esvaneceu. Ela respirou fundo e se preparou.

— Você tem que parar.

— Parar o quê? — Ele cruzou os braços e se recostou ao piano de calda, mais uma herança da tia que, assim como ele, era a única que tocava piano na família.

— Isso. — Bella sinalizou a rosa. — Tudo isso.

— Eu não vou parar porque você está exigindo que eu o faça. Diga-me que você não quer que eu faça mais isso, e eu paro. Pode dizer isso? Que você não quer?

Ela não podia. Esse era o maior problema. Às vezes, queria tanto que chegava a machucar. E a assustar.

— Meu Deus, como você é teimoso.

— Acredite em mim. Estamos empatados nesse quesito.

Agitada demais para ficar parada, ela começou a andar pela sala. Ele sempre a fazia se sentir assim.

— O que eu preciso fazer para você parar? — quis saber Bella, virando-se para ele.

— Jante comigo.

— Já jantei com você.

Edward meneou a cabeça em negação, a expressão calma.

— Não esse tipo de jantar. Um encontro, de verdade. Você e eu, num restaurante em Harrisburg.

Bella o fitou em silêncio, analisando os olhos verdes, brilhantes e determinados, a expressão concentrada e irredutível no rosto dele.

— Está bem. — Ela girou a rosa nas mãos. — Mas será apenas um jantar.

— É tudo o que peço. — disse ele.

Por enquanto, pensou Edward e sorriu. Um jantar podia abrir todo um conjunto de possibilidades interessantes.

* * *

**N/A: Qual seria sua resposta seu eu perguntasse se você quer ler o resto ou não?**


	6. Capítulo Seis

**N/A: Oi! Ainda lembram da fic? Pois é. Desculpa pela demora! Obrigada pela paciência e pelos comentários no capítulo anterior! :D **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Bella estava sentada na cama, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, o queixo entre as mãos. Estava com medo. Não de Edward, assegurou a si mesma. Nenhum homem jamais a amedrontaria novamente. Mas estava com medo dos sentimentos que ele despertava. Sentimentos que não desejara, dos quais até mesmo tinha esquecido.

Será que isso significava que ela não estava mais no controle das próprias emoções? Não. Será que isso significava que agiria irracional e impulsivamente apenas porque necessidades e desejos tinham galgado caminho de volta à sua vida? Não. Será que isso significava que ela se esconderia no quarto, com medo de encarar um homem? Definitivamente, não.

Estava com medo porque ainda precisava testar a si mesma, pensou Bella, caminhando em direção ao armário. Por isso, essa noite, jantaria com o teimoso Edward Cullen, e provaria a si mesma que estava forte e era perfeitamente capaz de resistir a uma fugaz atração e depois voltar ao normal.

Bella fez uma careta para as próprias roupas. Com um movimento impaciente de ombros, selecionou um vestido elegante, azul escuro, com uma cintura marcada e um cinto cravejado de delicadas pedras. Não que ela estivesse se vestindo para Edward. Realmente, ele era irrelevante. Era só que o vestido era um dos seus favoritos, pensou enquanto tirava o robe, e ela raramente tivera oportunidade de usar algo além de roupas de casa no último ano.

Ele bateu à sua porta exatamente às sete e meia. Bella detestou a si mesma por ficar olhando ansiosamente o relógio. Tinha reaplicado o batom duas vezes, checado e checado novamente o conteúdo de sua bolsa de mão e desejado, fervorosamente, que tivesse adiado aquela decisão.

Estava agindo como uma adolescente, Bella disse a si mesma enquanto andava até a porta. Era apenas um encontro, o primeiro e último que pretendia compartilhar com Edward. E ele era apenas um homem, adicionou, abrindo a porta.

Um homem extraordinariamente atraente.

Ele estava maravilhoso, foi tudo o que conseguiu pensar, com os cabelos cor de bronze afastados do rosto, e aquele meio sorriso nos olhos. Nunca imaginara que o homem podia ficar tão estonteante e sexy vestindo terno e gravata.

— Oi. — Edward lhe entregou outra rosa vermelha.

Bella quase suspirou. Uma pena que o terno cinza escuro não o fizesse parecer mais profissional. Cedendo um pouco, ela roçou as pétalas da flor na bochecha.

— Não foram as rosas que me fizeram mudar de ideia, sabe.

— Sobre o quê?

— Sobre jantar com você. — Ela deu um passo para trás, decidindo que não tinha escolha a não ser deixá-lo entrar enquanto colocava a flor num vaso.

Ele sorriu, um sorriso completo e estonteante, exasperando-a por parecer charmoso e convencido ao mesmo tempo.

— O que a fez mudar de ideia?

— Estou faminta. — Ela deixou o sobretudo nas costas de uma poltrona. — Vou colocar essa flor num vaso. Pode sentar, se quiser.

Ela não ia ceder um milímetro, pensou Edward enquanto a observava se afastar. Curiosamente, isso só a tornava mais interessante. Ele respirou fundo, meneando a cabeça. Incrível. Justo quando estava convencido de que nada cheirava tão sexy quanto sabonete, ela havia acrescentado algo ao aroma que o fazia pensar em primavera e caminhadas à meia-noite.

Quando ela o deixou, Edward observou a sala ao redor, sentindo-se surpreso. E satisfeito. Desde sua última visita, Bella tinha mudado várias coisas no cômodo. Estava menos formal e rigidamente elegante; mais cheio de cor e flores, notou, como o cômodo de uma casa em que ela realmente vivia. Estilo havia sido acrescido através de uma escultura de Art Nouveau, com uma lâmpada de bronze em forma de uma mulher de corpo esguio e nas sinuosas flores gravadas nas portas de um armário que expunha uma coleção de velas de diferentes formas e texturas. O cômodo agora cheirava, romanticamente, a baunilha, jasmins e gardênias.

Ela voltou, carregando a rosa num sinuoso vaso de vidro.

— Você tem muito bom gosto.

Ela colocou o vaso sobre o armário.

— Obrigada.

— Nouveau é sensual. — Ele traçou um dedo pelas formas da lâmpada. — E rebelde.

Ela quase fez uma careta antes de poder se conter.

— Eu acho atraente. Gracioso.

— Gracioso, sim. Poderoso também.

Ela tentou não dar importância ao modo como ele estava sorrindo, como se soubesse um segredo que ela desconhecia. E que o segredo era ela.

— É melhor nós irmos.

Ele simplesmente assentiu. Já tinha decidido tratar as coisas com gentileza até que ela estivesse pronta para lhe contar mais.

— Você devia colocar o casaco. — Ele pegou o sobretudo no sofá. — Está frio lá fora.

— ~ —

O restaurante que ele escolheu ficava a apenas uma curta viagem de carro e localizava-se numa colina de carvalhos que tinha vista para o rio. Se Bella tivesse tentando adivinhar, teria dito que ele escolheria exatamente um lugar quieto e elegante como esse, com um serviço rápido e discreto. Bebendo o primeiro gole de vinho, ela disse a si mesma para relaxar e aproveitar a noite.

— Você não me disse onde Alex está.

— Na casa dos Preston. — Cuidadoso, Edward ergueu a própria taça. — Nós vamos buscá-lo depois. Você se importa?

— Não, é claro que não. — Bella saboreou o vinho e ficou pensando. Edward estava sendo fiel às próprias palavras. Ele tinha pedido por um jantar, um jantar apenas, e estava mostrando que era o que eles teriam. Ela não estava certa se sentia aliviada ou mais nervosa por saber disso. Um homem insistente era fácil de desprezar. Um homem paciente, nem tanto. Muito menos era fácil de resistir.

— Alex esteve conversando com minha mãe hoje. — contou Edward com um sorriso nos olhos. Ele quase podia ver as engrenagens funcionando a todo vapor naquela bela cabeça dela. — Ele deu a ela essa ideia sobre uma nova história. Sobre uma bailarina de cabelos escuros e olhos bonitos.

O olhar surpreso de Bella logo se transformou num sorriso. Ela levou as mãos aos próprios cabelos.

— Oh, que amor.

— Fácil para você falar. Fui eu quem teve de ficar duas horas transcrevendo as ideias dele no computador.

— Você é bastante paciente. — Bella se lembrou do dia anterior, quando o encontrou ensinando ao filho como tocar piano. Lembrou-se da expressão dele, calma e relaxada, como a de um mentor. — E um ótimo pai.

— Não olhe agora — Edward murmurou conspiratoriamente. —, mas eu acho que você acabou de me elogiar.

Sentindo-se encabulada, Bella ergueu o menu.

— Para suavizar o clima. — disse a ele. — Estou prestes a compensar as coisas por ter deixado de almoçar hoje.

Fiel a própria palavra, ela fez um pedido generoso. Tão logo estivesse comendo, pensou Bella, a noite transcorreria sem maiores complicações. Durante a entrada, ela tomou o cuidado de manter a conversa em tópicos neutros, coisas sobre as quais haviam compartilhado até o momento. Confortavelmente, eles discutiram sobre a cidade de Beaver Meadows, seus habitantes e rotinas, as próprias impressões sobre o tempo em que estavam vivendo na cidade. Edward gostava de ouvi-la falar sobre histórias gerais da cidade, coisas que ela sabia por ter vivido naquele lugar até os quinze anos, mas estava igualmente determinado a explorar áreas mais pessoais.

— Conte-me mais sobre a sua família.

Bella colocou um pedaço quente e amanteigado de lagosta na boca, saboreando o gosto delicado e sutil.

— Eu sou filha única. — Ela começou a dizer, mas, então, tornou-se abruptamente ciente de que os dedos dele brincavam casualmente com os seus por sobre a mesa. Ela deslizou a mão e colocou-a fora de alcance.

A manobra fez com que Edward erguesse a taça para ocultar um sorriso.

— Eu nasci em Beaver Meadows e vivi na cidade até a morte do meu pai. Ele morreu quando eu tinha quinze anos. Depois disso, minha mãe me levou para Nova York. Ela estava determinada a me colocar em uma companhia de balé renomada.

— E quanto a você?

Ela o fitou com a testa franzida.

— O que tem eu?

— Entrar para uma companhia renomada também era a sua vontade?

— É claro. — Mas ela percebeu quando a resposta saiu automática e defensiva demais, ao invés de profundamente sincera. Quando ergueu o olhar e encontrou o de Edward, soube que ele tinha percebido isso também. — O fato é que eu me tornei uma bailarina. Entrei para a tal companhia e me tornei _prima ballerina _alguns anos depois.

Edward não estava familiarizado com termos como _prima ballerina_, mas, como ela começou a falar antes que pudesse perguntar o que significava, decidiu pesquisar sobre isso depois.

— Eu vivi em Nova York nos últimos onze anos. É claro que houve algumas viagens.

— É claro.

Bella lutou contra um sorriso ao ouvi-lo imitar seu tom óbvio, mas, depois de um minuto, cedeu e riu. Ela mergulhou mais um pedaço de lagosta na manteiga, mastigando lentamente, aproveitando o aroma, saboreando o gosto e a textura.

— Eu dividia um apartamento com uma amiga. Minha melhor amiga.

— Rosalie, a viciada em máfia italiana.

— Ela mesma. — Bella sorriu suavemente. — Minha mãe ainda vive em Nova York.

Edward franziu o cenho, verdadeiramente surpreso agora.

— Eu não sabia disso. Você não fala muito sobre a sua mãe.

— Pois é, ela… — Bella circulou a borda da taça, buscando as palavras certas. — Nós não estamos no melhor dos termos no momento. — decidiu por dizer.

— Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o seu afastamento dos palcos?

Ela ergueu os olhos para fitar os dele. Havia curiosidade, sim, mas também uma silenciosa nota de compreensão. E foi isso que a fez ceder. Sabia que ele ouviria e compreenderia, até mesmo se importaria.

— Sim, tem tudo a ver. — disse Bella. — Minha carreira sempre foi muito importante para a minha mãe. Ela mesma foi bailarina quando jovem, mas nunca conseguiu ir além do corpo de dançarinas. Sua maior ambição sempre foi ir além disso, mas nem sempre ter ambição é suficiente. Então, quando eu nasci…

— Ela viu em você uma oportunidade. — Uma oportunidade de realizar os próprios sonhos, pensou Edward, e teve vontade de praguejar, mas conteve o impulso.

— Sim, mas… Escute, eu não estou tentando dizer que me tornei bailarina só porque minha mãe queria. Eu sempre gostei de dançar. Sempre. Acredito que está no meu sangue, acredito mesmo. Mas, talvez eu tivesse feito algumas coisas diferentes se não fosse pela minha mãe. Ela me pressionou e me empurrou em direção a minha carreira. Por isso, eu sou grata. Mas ela não… — Bella suspirou. — Em algum momento do processo, ela se esqueceu de ser mãe e foi simplesmente minha mentora.

Dessa vez, quando Edward cobriu sua mão com a dele, Bella não evitou o contato.

— Sinto muito.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela meneou a cabeça, tentando espantar o assunto e lutando contra a súbita vontade de entrelaçar os dedos aos dele e segurar firme. — Eu provavelmente não devia ficar falando essas coisas. Não era minha intenção tornar esse jantar uma sessão de terapia.

— Não me importo por ouvi-la dizer essas coisas.

— Por quê?

Os olhos dele estavam escuros agora, e fixos no rosto dela.

— Porque eu quero entender.

Ela tentou um sorriso nervoso.

— Acredite em mim, você não quer. Minha vida é uma bagunça.

— Eu sempre tive um dom para limpeza. — Com um último aperto firme na mão dela, Edward recostou-se de volta a sua cadeira e voltou para a sua refeição, dando a ambos algum tempo.

— Então — disse Bella, após eles terem terminado a refeição. —, uma vez que eu contei a você meus mais profundos segredos, acho justo que você me conte alguns dos seus.

Edward sorriu.

— O que você quer saber?

— Bem, que tal alguma coisa sobre a sua família?

Ele assentiu.

— Nós somos três irmãos. Eu sou o do meio, com um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova. — Ele bebeu um gole de vinho, lembrando-se da família. — Meus pais ainda são casados, muito bem casados, se você quer saber minha opinião.

— E os seus irmãos? Eles também são casados?

— Só Alice. Ela esteve cercando Jasper — esse é o meu cunhado — desde os quinze anos. Mas ela só conseguiu convencê-lo de que eles eram almas gêmeas há dois anos.

— Ela o convenceu? Como?

— Ela acabou sendo sequestrada.

Bella parou a taça de vinho antes de chegar à boca e arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando se certificar de que ele estava brincando. Mas, quando percebeu que Edward estava falando sério, colocou a taça de volta na mesa.

— Parece uma história interessante.

— E é. — disse Edward e a divertiu com a história nada convencional do romance entre sua irmã e Jasper.

— ~ —

Horas mais tarde, jantar encerrado e Alex adormecido no banco de trás, Edward estava estacionando o carro em frente ao chalé de Bella.

— Obrigada pelo jantar. — disse ela, confusa quando ele desligou o carro. — O que você está fazendo?

— Vou levá-la em casa. — replicou Edward e, antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, saiu do carro para abrir a porta do carona.

— Você não precisa fazer isso. — Mas o tom dela não saiu irritado e sim divertido.

— Eu quis fazer.

— Não vou remar contra a maré, então. — replicou Bella, aceitando a mão que ele estendeu e saindo do carro.

— Sábia decisão. — Edward se pôs ao lado dela e, quando ela começou a caminhar, a acompanhou.

Ela o fitou, os olhos castanhos refletindo as luzes da lua e do alpendre, um meio sorriso divertido no rosto.

— O quê? Você vai me levar até a porta de casa?

— Pode apostar que sim. Esta noite, decidi que seria um cara bastante tradicional. Estou cortejando a garota com um jantar simples e um passeio de dois minutos sob o luar.

Bella riu, mas, apesar do humor, sentiu uma pontada de ansiedade na barriga. Estava bastante ciente da presença da palavra cortejar. Isso tinha ficado bastante claro, não naquele jantar em particular, nem mesmo no beijo da estrada, mas sim nos olhos de Edward. Todas as vezes que o encontrara.

— Você provavelmente bebeu vinho demais.

Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

— Acredite em mim, estou bastante sóbrio. Caso contrário, já teria feito alguma besteira.

— Hmmm. Do tipo "cara da faculdade que bebe demais e acaba dançando pelado no telhado"?

— Não, do tipo "cara da faculdade que bebe demais e acaba engravidando a namorada".

— Ah. — Bella enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, lançando um olhar por sobre o ombro, em direção ao carro, onde Alex dormia sossegado. — Desse tipo.

— Pois é. Teve essa festa e, nove meses depois, Alex fez sua aparição. — disse ele, mas o tom não era de arrependimento. Quando chegaram ao alpendre de Bella, ele acrescentou conspiratoriamente: — E Alex é aquele que dança pelado em telhados.

Ela o fitou, os olhos divertidos.

— Não.

— Sim. Ele tinha três anos e estava fugindo do banho. Até hoje, não sei como ele conseguiu subir no telhado em tão pouco tempo. Eu quase morri de susto.

Bella riu.

— Posso imaginar. — disse ela. — Você e seu filho são uma dupla e tanto.

— Pois é. — Edward ergueu a mão para ajeitar uma mecha castanha dos cabelos dela. — Nós temos nossos momentos.

Ela ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos dele. Podia sentir a sutil mudança. O humor e a descontração de minutos atrás haviam dado lugar à excitação e ao mistério da noite enluarada. Parada ali, no alpendre, fitando os olhos verdes e intensos de Edward refletirem a atmosfera sedutora da noite, ela quase esqueceu os limites que havia estabelecido.

Por um instante, ele amaldiçoou os limites, especialmente quando via seu próprio desejo espelhado nos profundos e misteriosos olhos castanhos dela. Mas, então, lembrou-se de quem era, de quem ela era, e o que planejara para ambos. Haveria o momento de derrubar os limites.

— Então, é isso. — sussurrou Edward, a mão agora afagando as maçãs do rosto dela.

— Sim. — Bella fechou os olhos. — É isso.

Ele se inclinou e encostou sua testa à dela, inspirando o perfume suave, perguntando-se se ela teria um gosto tão doce quanto o cheiro.

— Você não vai me dar um beijo de boa noite?

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e tocou seus lábios na bochecha dele.

— Satisfeito?

— Nem de longe. — Ele passou as mãos em torno da cintura dela.

— Edward…

— Só estou seguindo o protocolo de encontros.

— Você propôs um jantar. — murmurou Bella e fechou os olhos quando ele passou os lábios por seu maxilar. — Apenas um jantar.

Ele a trouxe para mais perto, sua boca acariciou o lóbulo da orelha dela.

— O beijo estava nas entrelinhas.

No instante seguinte, os lábios dele encontraram os de Bella. Podia sentir o sutil gosto do vinho nos lábios dela e sabia que podia embebedar-se apenas com isso. O gosto dela era rico, exótico, intoxicante. Como o toque de inverno no ar, ela o fazia pensar em fogos na lareira, em nuvens de fumaça. E o corpo dela já estava pressionado ansiosamente contra o seu numa compreensão instantânea.

A paixão não floresceu, não despertou suavemente. Ela explodiu de modo que até o ar ao redor pareceu estremecer com ela.

Ela o fazia se sentir imprudente. Sem ter consciência do que murmurava para ela, Edward subiu os lábios para seu rosto, voltando, sempre voltando, para a boca quente e ávida. Em um gesto mais urgente que delicado, ele passou a mão sobre o corpo dela.

A cabeça de Bella estava girando. Se ao menos pudesse dizer a si mesma que era por causa do vinho. Mas sabia que era ele, apenas ele, que a deixava zonza, atordoada. Desesperada. Queria ser tocada. Por ele. Com um suspiro ofegante, ela inclinou a cabeça para trás e sentiu o toque urgente dos lábios dele percorrerem sua garganta.

Sentir-se dessa forma tinha que ser errado. Antigos medos e dúvidas revolveram-se dentro dela, deixando buracos que imploravam para serem preenchidos. E, quando eles foram preenchidos, com um prazer líquido e borbulhante, o medo apenas cresceu.

— Edward. — Ela cravou os dedos nos ombros dele, travando uma batalha interior entre a necessidade de pará-lo e o desejo impossivelmente forte de dar continuidade àquilo. — Por favor.

Ele estava tão trêmulo quanto ela e levou um momento para se recuperar, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos dela.

— Algo acontece comigo toda vez que estou com você. Não consigo explicar isso.

Ela queria muito poder segurá-lo forte contra o próprio corpo, mas forçou os braços a caírem dos lados.

— Isso não pode continuar acontecendo.

Ele se afastou apenas o suficiente para poder tomar o rosto dela nas duas mãos. A brisa fria da noite e o calor da paixão tinham acrescentado cor às bochechas dela.

— Se eu quisesse parar isso, coisa que não quero, não poderia.

Ela manteve os olhos ao nível dos dele e tentou não se sentir tocada pelo modo gentil como ele segurava seu rosto.

— Você quer ir para a cama comigo.

— Sim. — Ele não tinha certeza se queria rir ou amaldiçoá-la por ser tão direta. — Mas não é tão simples assim.

— Sexo nunca é simples.

Ele semicerrou os olhos.

— Não estou interessado em fazer sexo com você.

— Mas você acabou de dizer…

— Quero fazer amor com você. Há uma diferença.

— Não quero romantizar isso, Edward.

O aborrecimento nos olhos dele desapareceu tão rápido quanto surgiu.

— Então, sinto muito, mas vou ter que desapontá-la. Quando fizermos amor, não importa o momento, ou o lugar, vai ser bastante romântico. — Antes que ela pudesse escapar, ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua. — E essa é uma promessa que pretendo manter.

— ~ —

No dia seguinte, os planos de romance deixados de lado, Edward se viu com um enorme contratempo nas mãos. Depois de tentar acordar um Alex incomumente resistente naquela manhã, ele descobriu que o filho estava quente feito uma chaleira. Então, ao invés de levá-lo à escola, Edward foi com Alex até o médico, apenas para descobrir que o filho estava com gripe.

Ele prestou meia atenção às explicações e instruções do médico, depois voltou para casa, tão preocupado quanto um pai fica diante de um filho doente, e mergulhou na rotina de ter uma criança precisando de atenção redobrada, um cachorro impaciente porque seu companheiro de travessuras estava fora de combate e as várias outras tarefas domésticas que tinha de administrar. Adicionado a isso vinha o fato de que a festa de Halloween de Alex seria dali quatro dias.

Edward podia ter criado Alex sozinho até agora, mas jamais conseguira se acostumar com aquela rotina caótica que surgia quando o filho adoecia. Especialmente quando estava preocupado e não tinha ninguém com quem compartilhar ou dividir suas atribulações.

Durante várias vezes ao longo do dia, ele pensou em ligar para Bella. Mas resistiu, seu senso de orgulho e responsabilidade falando mais alto. Ela não tinha obrigação nenhuma, nem ele tinha direito de recorrer a ela para ajudá-lo com os seus problemas.

Depois de perder as contas de quantas vezes tinha subido e descido as escadas naquele dia, Edward foi ao primeiro andar para resolver o problema de Astro estar com fome. O cachorro também estava ansioso para sair e encontrar uma árvore, mas, quando o telefone e a campainha tocaram ao mesmo tempo, Edward decidiu que Astro teria que esperar.

Ele atendeu a porta primeiro, imaginando que a pessoa do outro lado da linha não estaria no frio, como a pessoa que tocava a campainha.

Quando abriu a porta e deu de cara com Bella, Edward estava com a expressão de alguém atarefado e aborrecido no rosto.

— Eu vim numa hora ruim. — sentenciou ela, prontamente lendo o rosto dele.

— Mais ou menos. — Mas ele ergueu a mão para puxá-la para dentro. — Espere um instante… — Ele disse quando o telefone começou a tocar novamente. — Droga.

— É melhor eu ir. — Bella disse, sentindo-se deslocada. — Só vim porque você ficou de me ligar para falar sobre a festa, e eu fiquei imaginando se estava tudo bem, mas isso pode esperar.

— É o Alex. — Edward fitou o telefone e imaginou se seria muito injusto ter vontade de estrangular quem estava ligando. — Ele está com gripe.

— Ah, coitadinho. — Bella teve que conter a automática vontade de subir e cuidar da criança ela mesma. Não é seu filho, lembrou a si mesma. Não é o lugar a que você pertence. — Vou sair do seu caminho, então.

— Me desculpe. As coisas estão um pouco confusas.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Espero que ele melhore logo. Avise-me se você precisar de alguma coisa.

Nesse instante, Alex chamou pelo pai numa voz que era um meio termo entre um queixume e um soluço.

Foi o rápido e desamparado olhar que Edward lançou em direção ao andar de cima que fez Bella ignorar o que imaginava ser o melhor para si mesma e sugerir:

— Quer que eu suba um instante? Posso sentar com Alex até que você coloque as coisas em ordem por aqui.

— Não. Sim. — Edward soltou uma longa lufada de ar. Se não atendesse o telefone agora, sabia que continuariam ligando de volta. — Eu ficaria muito grato. — Ele alcançou o telefone e atendeu um instante antes de a pessoa do outro lado desistir. — Sim?

Bella subiu as escadas e seguiu o brilho do abajur no quarto de Alex. Quando entrou no cômodo, encontrou-o sentado na cama, cercado de super-heróis de pano. Duas enormes lágrimas escorriam por suas bochechas.

— Eu quero meu pai. — disse ele, claramente infeliz.

— Ele logo estará aqui. — O coração perdido, Bella sentou na cama e envolveu Alex em seus braços.

— Eu não me sinto bem.

— Eu sei. Aqui, assoe o nariz.

Alex obedeceu, depois encostou a cabeça no peito de Bella. Ele suspirou, achando a posição confortável, um tanto diferente do peito duro do pai.

— Eu fui ao médico e tomei remédio. Por isso não vou poder ir à minha aula de futebol amanhã.

— Haverá outras aulas, assim que o remédio fizer você melhorar.

— Estou com gripe. — Alex anunciou, dividido entre o desconforto e o orgulho. — E estou quente e com a garganta arranhada.

— É uma coisa boba, a gripe. — disse Bella suavemente, penteando os cabelos displicentes de Alex com os dedos.

Ele suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos.

— Carter teve a mesma coisa na semana passada, e Susie também. Mas agora eles já voltaram para a escola.

— E você também vai. — disse ela, apaziguadora. — Você quer ficar um pouco na cadeira de balanço?

— Sou velho demais para isso.

— Eu não sou. — Enrolando Alex num cobertor, Bella o carregou até a cadeira de balanço. Ela tirou os robôs e bonecos, depois colocou um Mickey Mouse particularmente usado nos braços do menino. — Quando eu era pequena e ficava doente, meu pai sempre me balançava nessa cadeira grande que rangia e ficava perto da janela. Ele cantava músicas para mim. Não importava quão mal eu estivesse, quando ele me balançava na cadeira, eu sempre me sentia melhor.

— Papai me balança, às vezes. Mas minha mãe nunca fez isso. — A cabeça de Alex estava doendo e ele queria muito colocar um dedo confortante na boca. Mas sabia que estava velho demais para isso também. — Ela não gostava de mim.

— Não é verdade. — Instintivamente, Bella apertou os braços ao redor da criança. — Tenho certeza de que ela te amava muito.

— Ela queria que meu pai me mandasse embora.

Completamente derrotada, Bella baixou a bochecha para tocar a cabeça de Alex. O que ela poderia dizer agora? As palavras de Alex tinham sido eloquentes demais para passarem por uma mera fantasia. Além disso, elas se aproximavam demais da própria história de Bella.

— Às vezes, as pessoas dizem coisas sem pensar e se arrependem muito depois disso. Por acaso seu pai mandou você embora?

— Não.

— Aí, está vendo?

— Você gosta de mim?

— É claro que sim. — Ela balançou a cadeira gentilmente, para frente e para trás. — Gosto muito de você.

O movimento, o suave perfume feminino e a voz de Bella embalaram Alex.

— Por que você não tem um filho seu?

A dor estava lá, profunda e sombria. Bella fechou os olhos e lutou contra a pontada.

— Talvez um dia eu tenha.

Alex enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dela, sentindo-se confortado.

— Você pode cantar, como o seu pai fazia?

— Sim. E você tente dormir.

— Não vá embora.

— Não. — prometeu Bella. — Eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

— ~ —

E ela não foi. Ao menos durante boa parte dos próximos dias. O que começou como uma simples visita para trazer um presente de melhoras a Alex ou uma sopa quente — receita de família —, tornou-se a melhor parte do fim de tarde. Sem aviso, Bella se viu dividindo o tempo entre animar uma criança infeliz e com dores na cabeça e corpo e um pai exausto e levemente histérico. Surpreendentemente, ela estava gostando disso e tornou um hábito aparecer, para o almoço ou no fim da tarde, para dar a Edward uma hora ou duas de descanso e paz.

No que dizia respeito a romance, revezar-se em dar banho em uma criança com febre, administrar doses de um xarope fedido ou tentar controlar a bagunça de um cachorro indisciplinado, não era o que se tinha em mente. Apesar disso, Bella se viu cada vez mais atraída por Edward, e a maneira doce como ele se preocupava com Alex, e mais apaixonada pelo menino.

Ela observou Edward fazer o melhor para animar o paciente desconfortável a medida que os dias foram passando. Quando a febre deu lugar ao tédio, Bella suplantou o estoque de histórias de Edward, cuja imaginação começava a falhar, e os livros da avó, que Alex conhecia de cor, com suas próprias narrativas.

— Só mais uma história, por favor.

Bella ajeitou o cobertor de Alex à altura do queixo dele.

— Você disse isso três histórias atrás.

— Porque você conta histórias muito boas.

— Elogios não vão levá-lo a lugar nenhum, mocinho. Já passa da minha hora de dormir. — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha quando consultou o enorme despertador em formato de bola. — E da sua também.

— O médico disse que eu posso voltar para a escola na segunda. E que eu posso ter minha festa amanhã. Não estou mais _fectado._

— Infectado. — Bella corrigiu. — Você vai gostar de ver seus amigos novamente.

— Alguns deles. — Meio encabulado, Alex brincou com a ponta do cobertor. — Você vai continuar me visitando todo dia quando eu não estiver mais doente?

— Acho que sim. — Ela se inclinou para afagar a orelha do cão, que roncava aos seus pés. — E para ver Astro.

— E o papai também.

Cuidadosa, Bella afagou o pelo do cachorro.

— Suponho que sim.

— Você gosta dele, não gosta?

— Sim, ele é um vizinho legal.

— Ele também gosta de você. — Alex não acrescentou que tinha visto o pai beijar Bella aos pés de sua cama, na noite anterior, quando eles pensavam que ele estava dormindo. Observá-los tinha-o feito sentir algo engraçado na barriga, mas, após um minuto, ele tinha chegado à conclusão de que era uma sensação engraçada e boa. — Você vai casar com ele e vir morar com a gente?

— Ora, é um pedido de casamento? — Bella conseguiu sorrir. — Acho legal você querer isso, mas eu sou apenas amiga do seu pai. Como sou sua amiga.

— Se você viesse morar com a gente, nós ainda seríamos amigos.

O menino, pensou Bella, era tão esperto quanto o pai.

— Não vamos continuar sendo amigos se eu viver na minha própria casa?

— Acho que sim. — Alex não conseguiu evitar um bico de insatisfação. — Mas eu ia gostar mais se você vivesse aqui, como a mãe do Carter vive. Ela faz biscoitos.

Bella se inclinou na direção dele, encostando testa com testa.

— Então você me quer aqui pelos meus biscoitos.

— Eu amo você. — Alex passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Bella e se segurou a ela. — Prometo ser um bom menino se você vier.

Surpresa, Bella abraçou o garoto bem apertado e balançou-o.

— Oh, meu bebê, eu amo você também.

— Então, você vai casar com a gente.

Colocado dessa maneira, Bella não tinha certeza se ria ou chorava.

— Não acho que casamento, agora, seja a solução para nenhum de nós. Mas eu vou continuar sendo sua amiga, vou continuar a visitá-lo e a contar histórias.

Alex soltou um longo suspiro. Sabia reconhecer quando um adulto estava sendo evasivo, e decidiu que seria mais sábio dar um passo atrás. Especialmente quando já tinha decidido que Bella era exatamente o que queria para ser sua mãe. E ainda havia o fator adicional de que Bella fazia o pai dele rir. Alex decidiu, naquele mesmo instante, que seu desejo de natal mais secreto e solene era que Bella casasse com seu pai e trouxesse para casa um irmãozinho.

— Promete? — demandou Alex.

— Juro solenemente. — Bella beijou-o nas duas bochechas. — Agora durma. Vou procurar o seu pai para que ele possa vir lhe dar um beijo de boa noite.

Alex obedeceu e fechou os olhos, os lábios curvando-se em seu próprio sorriso secreto.

— ~ —

Mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos, Bella encostou a porta do quarto e seguiu em direção às escadas. Teria que ser cuidadosa com Alex agora, e consigo mesma. Uma coisa era ela se apaixonar pela criança, outra bem diferente era o garoto amá-la o suficiente para querê-la como mãe. Como podia esperar que uma criança de seis anos compreendesse que adultos geralmente tinham problemas e medos que lhes tornava impossível seguir o caminho mais simples?

Quando chegou ao primeiro andar, ela parou um instante e observou o corredor. A casa estava mais silenciosa que naquela tarde, embora copos de água vazia e frascos de remédios ainda estivessem espalhados pelas mesas.

Uma luz estava acesa na sala de música. Caminhando até lá, Bella encontrou Edward deitado no pequeno sofá de dois lugares, as pernas pendendo para o lado de fora. Trajando um moletom surrado e com os pés descalços, ele parecia muito diferente do homem elegante e impossivelmente atraente com quem ela havia jantado uma semana atrás. Ele também não tinha se barbeado. Bella foi obrigada a admitir que a sombra escura da barba só o tornava mais atraente, especialmente quando combinada com cabelos naturalmente desgrenhados e indisciplinados.

Ele estava dormindo profundamente, um travesseiro amassado embaixo da cabeça. Bella sabia, por pescar pedaços do que Alex lhe contara, que Edward havia ficado acordado durante a maior parte das duas noites de febre e desconforto do filho.

Sabia, também, que ele tinha feito malabarismos com as horas de trabalho em casa. Mais de uma vez, durante suas visitas, ela o tinha encontrado até as orelhas com plantas e projetos.

Ele trabalhava duro, pensou Bella, por si mesmo e pelo filho. Não havia nada que ela admirasse mais num homem.

Estou me apaixonando por ele, ela admitiu. Com aquele sorriso e aquela personalidade dele, sua devoção e energia. Talvez, apenas talvez, eles pudessem oferecer algo um ao outro, afinal. Cautelosa e cuidadosamente, sem promessas entre eles.

Ela queria ser amante dele. Nunca desejara algo assim. Com James, as coisas simplesmente tinham acontecido, atordoando-a, virando-a de cabeça para baixo, para depois destruí-la. Não seria assim com Edward. Nada a machucaria tão fundo novamente. E, com ele, havia uma chance, apenas uma, de ser feliz.

Ela não devia arriscar?

Movendo-se devagar, Bella desdobrou a manta azul que estava nas costas do sofá e cobriu-o. Fazia muito tempo desde que não se arriscava.

Talvez a hora tivesse chegado, pensou, abaixando-se para roçar os lábios na testa dele. E o homem também.

* * *

**N/A: Então, depois disso tudo, vocês diriam que valeu a pena esperar?**


	7. Capítulo Sete

**N/A: Obrigada a quem lê e/ou quem comentou! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SETE**

Era sexta-feira, em pleno dia de Halloween. Quando chegou ao alpendre da casa dos Cullen e viu a fachada toda decorada, Bella sorriu. Edward já tinha começado a trabalhar.

Duas lanternas de abóbora tinham sido posicionadas em cada lado da entrada. Como as máscaras da Comédia e da Tragédia, uma sorria e a outra esboçava uma careta. Do teto pendiam morcegos de borracha, movendo-se conforme o sopro gelado da brisa. Nas paredes, aranhas falsas traçavam caminho até a porta. Em uma das cadeiras de balanço sob a janela estava sentado um monstro que segurava sua cabeça sorridente no colo. Na porta, uma caveira em miniatura a fitava com uma expressão maléfica.

Bella bateu debaixo da mandíbula solta da caveira e ela lhe devolveu uma risada trêmula. Estava rindo quando Edward abriu a porta.

— Doce ou travessura. — disse Bella.

— Desculpe, mas só temos travessuras no momento. Acabei de descobrir que meu estoque de doces está baixo.

— Sorte a sua que eu vim preparada. — Ela ergueu as sacolas em ambas as mãos. — Tenho munição suficiente para encher de doces as crianças de um pequeno país. Estou brincando. — Ela acrescentou quando viu a expressão horrorizada dele.

— Bom, pois eu acho que não sobreviveria a uma sala cheia de crianças embriagadas de balas e barras de chocolate. — Edward a ajudou com as sacolas enquanto ela tirava o sobretudo. — Sabe, eu estava pensando… — Ele se virou para ela e esqueceu completamente o que estava pensando.

Não conseguia falar. Por um instante, pensou estar imaginando coisas. Tinha que estar. Era como se uma cigana estivesse à sua frente, ouro reluzindo misticamente nas orelhas e pulsos. Os cabelos escuros e ondulados estavam presos por um lenço cor de safira, que chegava quase a altura da cintura dela. Mais ouro pendia de seu pescoço, espessas e ornadas argolas, que apenas acentuavam a figura esguia. O vestido vermelho estava bem ajustado, com um espartilho contornando a parte de cima e uma saia longa e rodada embaixo, com lenços coloridos presos à cintura.

Os olhos dela estavam enormes e escuros, tornados misteriosos por algum truque feminino. Os lábios estavam cheios e vermelhos, curvados para cima enquanto ela dava uma volta no próprio eixo. Edward levou apenas alguns segundos para ver tudo em detalhes, dos brincos brilhantes até a renda preta na barra. Mas sentiu como se tivesse ficado parado no corredor por horas.

— Eu tenho uma bola de cristal. — Bella lhe disse, levando uma mão ao bolso e retirando dali uma pequena esfera transparente. — Se você colocar moedas de prata na minha mão, posso ler sua sorte.

— Meu Deus. — Ele conseguiu dizer. — Você está linda.

Ela riu e colocou o casaco no armário.

— Fantasias. Esta noite é feita para elas. — Com uma rápida olhada ao redor, ela colocou a esfera de volta no bolso. Mas a imagem da cigana e do mistério permaneceram. — Onde está Alex?

A mão de Edward, que ainda estava na fechadura, tinha ficado escorregadia.

— Ele… — Levou um tempo até seu cérebro voltar a funcionar. — Alex está na casa dos Preston. Eu quis ajeitar as coisas sem ele por perto.

— Ótima ideia. — Bella estudou o moletom cinza e os tênis empoeirados. — Essa é a sua fantasia?

— Não, eu estive pendurando teias de aranha.

— Vou ajudá-lo. — Sorrindo, ela pegou as sacolas novamente. — Eu tenho alguns doces e algumas travessuras. Qual você quer primeiro?

— Você precisa perguntar? — disse ele, o tom baixo. Então, passando um braço ao redor da cintura dela, trouxe-a para perto com força. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, palavras de fúria e desafio em seus olhos e na ponta da língua. Foi então que a boca dele encontrou a sua... e as sacolas escorregaram de suas mãos. Livres, os dedos de Bella mergulharam nos cabelos dele.

Não era isso o que ela queria. Mas era o que precisava. Sem hesitação, seus lábios abriram-se, convidando-o àquela intimidade. Ela ouviu o gemido baixo de prazer dele misturar-se ao seu próprio. Parecia certo, de algum modo, parecia certo estar segurando-o assim, bem no corredor de entrada da casa dele, com o aroma de neve fresca, biscoitos assados e a afiada brisa de inverno envolvendo-os.

Era certo. Edward podia saborear e sentir leveza quando tinha o corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, quando tinha os lábios cálidos e ágeis dela nos seus. Não era uma fantasia. Ela não era uma fantasia, apesar dos lenços coloridos e do ouro reluzente. Ela era real, e estava ali, e era dele. No momento certo, ele provaria isso a ambos.

— Eu ouço sinos. — murmurou ele, usando os lábios para traçar um caminho de beijos pela garganta dela.

— Edward. — Bella só conseguia ouvir a batida do próprio coração, como uma trovoada na cabeça. Lutando para manter a sanidade, ela se afastou. — Você me obriga a fazer coisas que eu disse a mim mesma que jamais faria. — Depois de tomar uma longa lufada de ar, ela o fitou com um olhar sério. — Eu vim aqui para ajudá-lo com a festa do Alex.

— E eu aprecio isso. — Silenciosamente, ele juntou as sacolas. — Assim como aprecio a sua aparência, seu gosto, a maneira como você reage.

Ela não devia se sentir tão excitada com apenas um olhar. Não podia, especialmente quando esse olhar lhe dizia que, qualquer que fossem as previsões da esfera em seu bolso, ele já sabia qual era o destino deles.

— Esse não é o momento apropriado para discutirmos isso.

Edward adorava a maneira como a voz dela podia assumir aquele tom régio, de rainha para súdito.

— Então nós vamos achar um que seja.

Exasperada, Bella tomou as sacolas da mão dele.

— Vou ajudá-lo a pendurar as teias de aranha, se você prometer se comportar como o pai de Alex — apenas como o pai de Alex —, enquanto nós fazemos isso.

— Tudo bem. — concordou ele. Afinal, pensou, a preparação e a festa não durariam para sempre. — Seremos colegas de equipe enquanto durar a festa.

Ela gostava de como soava. Escolhendo uma das sacolas, catou algo dentro dela. Quando encontrou, ergueu uma máscara de um monstro machucado, ensanguentado e cheio de cicatrizes. Habilmente, deslizou a máscara pelo rosto de Edward.

— Aí está. Você ficou ótimo.

Ele ajustou a máscara até conseguir enxergá-la pelos dois buracos, e teve uma tola e irresistível vontade de olhar-se no espelho. Por trás da máscara, sorriu.

— Eu vou sufocar.

— Não por umas duas horas. — Ela sinalizou com uma das mãos. — Vamos lá. Leva tempo para se construir uma casa mal assombrada.

— ~ —

Eles levaram duas horas para transformar a elegante sala de estar de Edward em uma masmorra mal-assombrada, cheia de ratos e gritos de tortura. Papéis crepom preto e laranja foram pendurados nas paredes e também no teto. Teias de aranha falsas enfeitavam os cantos. Uma múmia, com braços cruzados sobre o peito, tinha sido colocada num dos cantos da sala. Uma bruxa de capa preta e nariz de verruga pairava no ar, sobre sua vassoura. Sedento e esperando pelo anoitecer, um Drácula de olhar maligno esperava nas sombras, pronto para atacar.

— Você não acha que está assustador demais? — perguntou Edward enquanto terminava de pendurar uma caveira que dava risada. — Eles estão só na primeira série.

Bella cutucou uma aranha de borracha pendurada no teto e fê-la girar.

— Não muito. As crianças vão ficar muito decepcionadas se não tivermos alguns monstros esperando por elas esta noite. Depois que levarem um susto, coisa que elas desejam desesperadamente levar, ligue a luz e elas poderão ver que é tudo de mentira. — Ela colocou alguns morcegos sobre o console da lareira. — E quanto a comida?

— Tudo certo. Estamos com um estoque de ovos recheados e ponche de bruxa. Sabe o que seria ótimo? Uma máquina de gelo seco.

— Esse é o espírito. — O sorriso dele a fez rir e desejar beijá-lo. — Talvez no ano que vem.

Edward gostava de como aquilo soava. Ano que vem. E no ano depois. Um pouco zonzo com a velocidade com que seus pensamentos estavam andando, ele ficou observando-a.

— Há algo errado?

— Não. — Ele sorriu. — Está tudo bem.

Sorrindo, ela passou o braço no de Edward e estudou a sala.

— Acho que você vai fazer o maior sucesso.

— Nós vamos fazer sucesso. — Ele a corrigiu. — Você sabe que Alex é louco por você.

— Sim. — Bella deu-lhe um sorriso sincero. — O sentimento é mútuo.

Eles ouviram a porta da frente abrir e um grito ecoou no corredor.

— Falando em Alex…

— ~ —

As crianças chegaram primeiro aos poucos, depois aos bandos. Entre uma leva de mini-convidado e outra, Bella se viu abrindo a porta para Mike Newton, um antigo colega seu de escola. Ele tinha um filho da mesma idade de Alex, que era seu coleguinha da escola. O garoto não era muito parecido com o pai, notou Bella. Não do mesmo modo como Edward e Alex se pareciam. Mas, Bella ficou pensando, havia algo nele que lhe era vagamente familiar.

Mike arregalou os olhos quando a viu. Bella ficou imaginando se ele não tinha ouvido os cochichos sobre sua volta ou se não esperava encontrá-la naquela festa em particular.

— Bella. — disse ele quando ela abriu a porta, talvez tentando se certificar de que era ela mesma.

— Oi, Mike. — disse ela. — E você deve ser o Nigel.

O garoto assentiu, os óculos de aro verde escorregando pelo nariz.

— Eu não sabia que você estaria aqui. — disse Mike.

— Ah, bem. Estou ajudando com a festa do Alex. — explicou Bella descuidadamente. — Eu não sabia que Nigel era seu filho. Mas eu devia ter feito a relação entre os sobrenomes.

— Tudo bem. Você voltou para a cidade há pouco tempo, não é?

— Há um mês, mais ou menos.

— Pai, posso ir para a festa agora? — quis saber Nigel, sacudindo a mão do pai, o tom impaciente.

— Hããã. — disse Mike, o olhar perdido.

— É claro que pode, Nigel. — Bella interviu suavemente. — Eu fico com o seu casaco. A sala é por aqui. Os garotos já estão lá. — Ela disse, apontando a direção.

Nigel entregou o casaco a ela e saiu correndo ao encontro do barulho de risadas e gritos.

Mike franziu o cenho para a sala, a expressão entediada, depois fitou Bella.

— Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo ficar numa casa com uma dezena de crianças correndo e gritando?

— São vinte. E, sim, eu tenho certeza. — Ela sorriu. — Vai ser divertido.

Mike lhe devolveu um olhar cético, mas não fez nenhum comentário.

— Bem, imagino que Nigel esteja em boas mãos.

— Oh, você pode ficar tranquilo. Edward e eu temos tudo sob controle. — Ela seguiu o olhar de Mike quando ele fitou um ponto acima de seus ombros. — Ah, veja ele aí.

Edward se aproximou e estendeu a mão para Mike.

— Você deve ser o pai do Nigel. — disse ele.

Mike aceitou a mão e assentiu.

— Mike Newton. Você deve ser Edward Cullen.

— Culpado. — disse ele. — Obrigado por trazer Nigel.

— Sem problemas. Eu tinha algumas coisas para fazer hoje. Essa festa foi basicamente a minha salvação. Mal tive tempo de planejar meu fim de semana com Nigel. Essa coisa de pais separados é uma droga. — disse ele e, não muito sutil, lançou um olhar esperançoso na direção de Bella.

Teria dado na mesma se ele tivesse pintado na testa os dizeres "Estou livre", pensou ela. Mas, mesmo assim, Bella manteve um sorriso educado e um olhar compreensivo no rosto. Edward, por outro lado, não conseguiu ser tão discreto e lançou a Mike um olhar que seria capaz de abrir buracos do tamanho de bolas de tênis no corpo dele.

A campainha soou e serviu de motivo para Mike se despedir. Quando mais um mini convidado da festa de Alex chegou, Bella esqueceu-se completamente de Mike Newton e seus flertes não muito sutis. Daquele momento em diante, mergulhou completamente na tarefa de ajudar Edward a controlar vinte crianças cheias de energia e doces no sistema sanguíneo.

— ~ —

Quando o relógio marcou seis horas, a sala estava cheia de piratas e bailarinas, monstros e super-heróis. A casa mal-assombrada arrancou suspiros, gritos e arrepios. Ninguém foi corajoso o suficiente para fazer um tour sozinho, embora muitos o fizeram duas, até três vezes. Ocasionalmente, alguém reunia coragem para cutucar a múmia ou tocar na capa do vampiro.

Quando as luzes foram acesas houve murmúrios de decepção e alguns de alívio. Alex, imensamente satisfeito com sua fantasia nova, corria de um lado a outro com seus colegas de classe.

— Você é um pai muito bom. — murmurou Bella.

— Obrigado. — Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos dela, não mais tentando entender porque parecia tão certo eles estarem ali, juntos, observando a festa do filho. — Por quê?

— Porque, em nenhum momento, você recorreu à aspirina e nem sequer piscou quando Nigel derramou ponche no seu tapete.

— Isso vem de ter um cachorro que derrama água no tapete numa base diária. — Edward desviou a tempo de evitar uma colisão com uma princesa fada sendo perseguida por um ogro. Podia-se ouvir berros ecoando de cada canto da sala, pontuados pelas batidas e gemidos da gravação no Ipod. — Quanto à aspirina… Quanto tempo você acha que eles conseguem continuar nisso?

— Oh, mais tempo do que nós.

— Você é um consolo.

— Vamos fazê-los brincar de alguns jogos agora. Você ficará surpreso em como duas horas podem passar rápido.

Ela estava certa. Quando os vários narizes tinham sido colocados nas proximidades da cabeça da abóbora, quando a dança da cadeira não passava mais de uma boa recordação, depois do desfile de fantasias e premiações, quando a última maçã caramelada sumiu e os jogos terminaram, os pais começaram a aparecer para buscar seus Franksteins e duendes.

Bella ainda teve que encontrar Mike Newton mais uma vez, quando ele apareceu para buscar Nigel. O garoto estava meio verde e tinha uma mancha enorme de ponche na fantasia de fantasma, mas Mike mal deu uma segunda olhada nele. Tão logo o filho deslizou a mão na sua, ele ergueu os olhos para Bella.

— Obrigado novamente por convidar Nigel. — disse Mike com um sorriso que julgava charmoso.

— Foi um prazer tê-lo aqui. Ele e Alex são bons amigos. — Bella devolveu o sorriso excessivamente entusiasmado com um curvar de lábios educado. Estava habituada a se desviar de flertes e olhares sedutores. Especialmente quando não estava nem um pouco interessada — ou quando a tarefa não envolvia Edward, pensou com uma careta interna.

— Claro. Escute, eu estava pensando…

— Pai, será que nós podemos ir? Eu estou cansado.

Mike baixou os olhos para o filho, a expressão carrancuda, nada satisfeito por ter sua frase cortada.

— O que eu disse sobre interromper minhas conversas, Nigel? Onde está a sua educação?

— Mas eu estou cansado! — replicou o garoto numa voz chorosa.

— Espero mais um maldito minuto, garoto.

E essa, pensou Bella, era mais uma desvantagem de ser um pai divorciado. Nigel não respeitava o pai e Mike, por sua vez, não tinha a mínima paciência com o filho. E isso provavelmente vinha da falta de convivência. Por que diabos as pessoas tinham filhos quando não estavam preparadas?, pensou Bella.

— Desculpe por isso. — disse Mike a ela e retomou sua linha de raciocínio. — De qualquer forma, eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de tomar um café comigo qualquer dia desses? Sabe, para falarmos do passado ou sobre o que estivemos fazendo nos últimos anos.

— Ah. — _Merda_, pensou Bella. Ela sabia que isso podia acontecer. — Eu agradeço o convite, mas…

— Você não pode convidar a senhorita Swan para sair. — Nigel a interrompeu, o tom incrivelmente ácido, e fitou o pai. — Ela é a namorada do senhor Cullen e não pode aceitar seu convite. A mamãe disse que só idiotas convidam as namoradas dos outros para sair. Ou os maridos, como aquela moça convidou você para sair e depois você e a mamãe não puderam mais morar juntos.

O garoto estava fora de controle, pensou Bella e lutou para esconder um sorriso divertido.

Mike ficou extremamente irritado com a indiscrição — e as revelações — do filho.

— Vá para o carro, Nigel.

— Mas…

— Agora. — disse Mike entredentes e estendeu o casaco para o filho, sem se importar em ajudar Nigel a vesti-lo. Quando o filho, ombros arcados e expressão aborrecida, deixou a casa, ele se virou para Bella com um olhar apologético. — Sinto muito por isso, mas Jessica fica colocando esse monte de besteira na cabeça de Nigel e ele acaba repetindo tudo.

— Tudo bem. — Bella gesticulou com as mãos, descartando o assunto. De repente, a impressão que tivera sobre a aparência de Nigel fez sentido. Ele era filho de Mike e Jessica Stanley, que também tinha sido sua colega de escola. Os dois sempre tinham sido a realeza do colégio. — Nigel é só uma criança.

— Sim. Então, sobre o meu convite, o que você diz?

Que preferia sair com um sapo de duas cabeças a sair com você, um pai relapso e péssimo marido, pensou Bella.

— Desculpe, Mike, mas eu não posso aceitar.

Ele suspirou.

— Então você está mesmo com Edward.

Ela não disse nada, apenas o fitou.

Mike assentiu, reconhecendo uma derrota.

— Então eu acho que nós nos vemos por aí. — disse ele, desistindo de sua caçada, e estendeu a mão para ela.

Bella aceitou a mão e despediu-se dele com um sorriso educado.

Edward entrou no corredor no instante em que ela estava fechando a porta.

— Devo me preocupar com a concorrência? — Ele sinalizou a porta por onde Mike acabara de sair.

— Preocupar-se em perder para um homem que estava mais interessado em flertar com uma quase desconhecida ao invés de cuidar do próprio filho? Inferno, pensei que você me conhecesse melhor que isso.

Ele enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e sorriu. Tinha ouvido o suficiente para saber que ela não havia desmentido a afirmação sobre o possível relacionamento deles.

— Estou começando a conhecer.

— ~ —

Após a festa, em grupos, as crianças ainda percorreram a vizinhança abaixo da colina para recolher barras de chocolate e balas de todos os sabores. O vento soprava gelado e os montes de neve nos cantos da calçada eram coisas de que todos se lembrariam, mesmo depois que a última barra de chocolate tivesse sido consumida.

Era quase dez horas quando Edward conseguiu colocar um Alex exausto e empolgado na cama.

— Foi a melhor festa que eu já tive. — disse ele ao pai.

Edward esfregou um dedo numa mancha laranja que o sabonete deixara passar.

— Fico feliz que você tenha se divertido.

— Posso comer… ?

— Não. — Ele beijou a testa do filho. — Se você comer mais um pedaço de doce, vai vomitar.

Alex riu e, porque estava cansado demais para bolar uma réplica, aconchegou-se ao travesseiro. Lembranças daquele dia já dançavam em sua mente.

— No ano que vem, eu quero ser um pirata. Pode ser?

— Claro. — Edward cobriu o filho até os ombros. — Durma agora. Eu preciso ajudar Bella a arrumar as coisas lá embaixo.

— Você vai se casar com Bella logo para que ela possa ficar com a gente?

Edward abriu a boca, então a fechou novamente quando Alex deu um enorme bocejo.

— De onde você tirou isso? — murmurou.

— Quanto tempo até eu ter um irmãozinho? — perguntou o garoto, enquanto adormecia.

Edward passou uma mão pelo rosto, grato pelo filho cair no sono e salvá-lo de ter que responder àquela pergunta.

No andar de baixo, ele encontrou Bella limpando o pior da bagunça. Quando entrou na sala, ela estava puxando os cabelos para trás, prestes a começar.

— Quando as coisas terminam nesse caos, você sabe que sua festa foi um sucesso. — Algo na expressão dele a fez semicerrar os olhos. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não, não, é só o Alex.

— Oh, ele está com dor de barriga. — disse Bella, automaticamente solidária.

— Ainda não. — Edward descartou a hipótese com uma risada. — É só que ele está sempre me surpreendendo. Não. — disse ele e tirou o saco de lixo da mão dela. — Você já ajudou o bastante.

— Não me importo em limpar.

— Eu sei.

Antes que ele pudesse tomar-lhe a mão, Bella entrelaçou os dedos.

— É melhor eu ir, então. Preciso acordar cedo amanhã.

Edward imaginou como seria se eles pudessem simplesmente subir juntos para o quarto dele. Para a cama dele.

— Eu gostaria de poder levá-la em casa.

— Está tudo bem. Não é tão longe assim. — Era menos que a distância entre eles naquele momento, pensou Bella, uma distância imposta por ela mesma. De repente, ela se sentiu subitamente injusta e estúpida. Rosalie estava certa. Estava na hora de empacotar a bagagem. — Talvez você possa me levar em casa outra noite.

Edward não conseguiu evitar o choque e a surpresa. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Bella e ela lhe devolveu um sorriso sereno, de assentimento, ele se sentiu triunfante. E lutou contra a vontade de socar o ar para comemorar feito um adolescente.

* * *

**N/A: As coisas vão esquentar na colina, só digo isso! Quem arrisca um palpite? :D**


	8. Capítulo Oito

**N/A: Oi! Muito obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Concentrado, Edward traçou a primeira linha do que logo se tornaria a mais nova sala de estar dos Preston, a família de Carter, que estava se encaminhando para tornar-se o melhor amigo de Alex. Annabeth Preston, a mãe de Carter, quando soube que Edward era arquiteto e depois de uma rápida olhada em seu portfólio, recrutou-o prontamente para planejar a reforma de sua casa, coisa que ela vinha querendo fazer a muito tempo.

Por isso Edward estava concentrado em seu escritório, em meio ao silêncio de uma casa sem Alex, que estava na casa do novo amigão, e Astro, que tinha debandado naquela manhã para a casa de Bella, fugindo de Edward e da bronca que levaria por arrancar um pedaço do assoalho da garagem. Lembrando-se disso, Edward fez uma nota mental de entrar em acordo com Bella e pedir que ela parasse de dar abrigo aquele cachorro possuído.

Ele estava tentando educar a fera, afinal. E ela acabaria com todo o seu progresso se continuasse acobertando e mimando Astro.

Quando se deu conta do absurdo em que estava pensando, Edward meneou a cabeça, rindo. Depois, voltou ao trabalho.

Considerava seu trabalho muito importante, a primeira grande conquista que havia feito, quando jovem, numa época em que estava tentando sair da sombra dos pais e traçar o próprio caminho. O fato de que Sarah tivesse ficado grávida, no último ano de faculdade dele, tinha tornado as coisas mais complicadas, é verdade, mas Edward se orgulhava de tê-las superado.

Sarah não tinha superado. Quando se viu grávida um ano e meio antes de conseguir o diploma, sentiu-se injustiçada. E furiosa, lembrou-se Edward e nem percebeu quando cerrou as mãos em punhos. Oh, ela tinha ficado furiosa. A ponto de quase fazer uma besteira.

Edward não gostava de pensar nisso, mas as coisas teriam sido muito diferentes se ele não tivesse descoberto, sem querer, sobre a gravidez de Sarah. Não gostava de pensar que não teria Alex agora.

Procurando se acalmar, ele fitou o porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha, que continha uma foto do filho, posando para a câmera com as mãos sujas de tinta e um sorriso banguela no rosto. Sim, decidiu, não pensaria no passado. O presente era maravilhoso e isso bastava.

Edward imaginou se poderia ficar ainda melhor, agora que estava conseguindo conquistar a confiança de Bella. Desde o Halloween, alguma coisa tinha mudado e ela estava diferente. Mais acessível, ele imaginou, abrindo mais exceções do que ele imaginara ser possível em pouco tempo. Ainda podia ver reserva nos olhos dela, mas, agora, não era só isso que via. Ele sorriu. Certamente, podia ficar melhor.

Edward voltou ao trabalho, o sorriso ainda no rosto.

Duas horas depois, planta terminada, Alex voltou para casa, atravessando o corredor numa corrida esbaforida.

— Pai! — Ele alcançou Edward na sala de estar, cambaleando para trás quando Astro (de volta de seu refúgio seguro) o recepcionou se jogando em cima dele para recepecioná-lo. — Pai, a senhora Preston me convidou para dormir na casa dela hoje!

— É mesmo? — Edward ergueu os olhos quando a mãe de Carter e o próprio garoto entraram na sala.

— Sim. — disse Annabeth Preston. — Eu poderia ter ligado, mas Alex precisa de uma muda de roupa e nós também pensamos em levar seu cachorro para uma noite de garotos.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou Edward, lembrando-se dos travesseiros e do assoalho. — Preciso avisá-la de que Astro não é o cão mais disciplinado do mundo.

— Está tudo bem. Alex já me contou o que ele andou aprontando. — disse Annabeth. — Mas Carter está me pressionando para ganhar um cachorro e nós vamos usar o seu como cobaia, para ver como ele se sai cuidando do animal. Alex também ficou de dar algumas dicas, não foi, Alex?

— Sim! — Alex se virou para Edward. — Eu e Astro podemos ir, pai? Por favor? _Por favor?_

Edward fitou Annabeth mais uma vez.

— Você tem certeza que quer isso mesmo?

Ela sorriu com a tranquilidade e sabedoria de alguém que já tinha criado três filhos fora de controle. Carter era uma aquisição tardia e inesperada, mas amado da mesma forma.

— Tenho, sim.

Edward levantou as mãos em rendição.

— Está bem, então. Alex, vamos preparar as suas roupas.

Meia hora depois, a mochila de Alex pronta, a sacola com a ração de Astro no porta-malas da senhora Preston, o menino e o amigo acomodados no banco de trás do carro, Annabeth estava se despedindo de Edward.

Ele aproveitou a vinda de Annabeth para lhe entregar a planta que tinha terminado naquela tarde.

— Aqui está, o projeto e o orçamento. Me ligue se tiver qualquer dúvida.

— Ligo, sim. — Annabeth colocou a pasta no banco do carona, acrescentando: — Carter Stuart Preston, tire seus pés sujos de lama do banco! — disse ela por sobre o ombro e virou-se para Edward, confiante o suficiente para saber que sua ordem seria acatada.

— Obrigado novamente por convidar Alex. — disse Edward.

— Não há de quê. — disse Annabeth. — Eu posso precisar de uma noite de folga de vez em quando, também.

— É claro. — Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, assentindo com um sorriso.

E Annabeth conteve um suspiro. Era bem mais velha que Edward, mas não era cega.

Carter colocou a cabeça para fora da janela.

— Mamãe, podemos ir? — Ele perguntou, tendo todo o cuidado de soar devidamente educado.

— Claro, claro. — disse Annabeth e se virou para Edward uma última vez. — O dever me chama.

— Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa. — disse ele.

— Farei isso. — Ela sorriu e deslizou para o banco do motorista. — E você trate de se divertir. — disse a Edward e o carro começou a se afastar.

Ele acenou para o filho e o cachorro, ao que ambos retribuíram entusiásticamente.

Quando o veículo desapareceu numa esquina, Edward enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, desfrutando o silêncio das montanhas e de uma casa inabitada por dois seres hiperativos. Depois, lançou um olhar por sobre o ombro, em direção à colina onde ficava o chalé de Bella.

Sabia exatamente onde queria passar sua noite de folga.

— ~ —

Bella estava sentada, os joelhos dobrados, um caderno de anotações apoiado cuidadosamente no braço do sofá. Elaborava uma lista com algumas mudanças que pretendia fazer no chalé. Não apenas acrescentar almofadas ou cortinas novas, pensou, mas derrubar algumas paredes e transformar alguns cômodos. Em sua primeira lista, tinha descartado o estúdio de balé. Depois, mudou de ideia e, na segunda lista, deixou-o intacto. Agora, considerava a possibilidade de descartá-lo mais uma vez. Se fizesse isso, poderia aumentar o escritório e acrescentar estantes de livros do teto ao chão. Se mantivesse o estúdio, corria o risco de cultivar um espaço inútil.

Ela tinha tentado dançar mais algumas vezes, depois daquele dia em que estivera aborrecida com o beijo de Edward. Mas, sem motivador algum, a crise de ansiedade a dominou e ela desistiu.

Não que precisasse sempre discutir com alguém, ou ficar com raiva de alguém, para sentir vontade de dançar. As coisas não funcionavam assim, ela sabia. Mas o fato era que o beijo a havia deixado agitada e inquieta, fazendo algo borbulhar bem no fundo. Talvez fosse paixão. Não quisera pensar nisso na época, mas talvez fosse a mesma paixão que tantas vezes a tinha impulsionado a subir num palco. A dominá-lo, lembrou-se Bella.

O que quer que fosse, pensou, tinha-a feito esquecer aquelas lembranças dolorosas, que sua mente insistia em relacionar com a dança. Quando colocou a roupa de treino, muitas tardes antes, a lembrança dos braços de Edward a envolvendo e do sabor dos lábios dele nos seus, do atrevimento dele, eram as únicas coisas em sua mente. Então, quando se viu no estúdio de balé, as imagens foram substituídas e, subitamente, ela voltou àquela noite, ao palco. Sua visão ficou turva, na lembrança e no presente, e ela se lembrou da queda. Lembrou-se do que aconteceu depois...

Meneando a cabeça, Bella espantou as lembranças e voltou à sua lista. Tinha pensado nessas coisas várias vezes, mas a lógica não tinha nada a ver com seu bloqueio. O problema todo estava na mente dela, afinal.

Decidindo-se por ocupar a mente com coisas mais agradáveis, ela pensou em Edward. Assim que terminasse sua lista, ela o contrataria para ajudá-la com as mudanças na casa. Isso estava mais que decidido e…

O som da campainha a fez franzir o cenho. Uma vez que não morava num bairro cheio de vizinhos, não era como se estivesse esperando que alguém batesse à sua porta. E, geralmente, quando Edward e Alex apareciam para uma visita, sua chegada era antecedida pelos latidos de Astro. Deixando a lista de lado, Bella foi ver quem era.

Quando abriu a porta, deparou-se com Edward. Ele esboçava um sorriso caloroso, apesar do frio, e carregava uma garrafa de vinho em uma das mãos.

— Edward, oi.

— Boa noite, vizinha. — disse ele. — Desculpe vir sem avisar, mas eu estava caminhando e resolvi dar uma passada aqui.

— Está tudo bem. — Ela se perguntou se era um hábito dele caminhar por aí com uma garrafa de vinho debaixo do braço. — Onde está Alex?

— Numa festa do pijama na casa do Carter.

Bella sentiu a mão, que ainda segurava a maçaneta, ficar escorregadia. A garrafa de vinho fazia todo o sentido agora.

— Oh. — Foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

— Pois é. Posso entrar? — Edward sinalizou o corredor.

Bella hesitou. Se o deixasse entrar, era inevitável o que aconteceria em seguida. Era inevitável que retomariam onde aquele beijo do Halloween tinha parado. Sabia que isso aconteceria, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E já havia se passado um mês, pensou. Um mês imaginando, adiando, fingindo. Ambos sabiam que essa espera não duraria para sempre.

— É claro. — Ela abriu a porta para deixá-lo entrar e foi direto para a cozinha providenciar-lhes bebidas.

Era sim ou não, disse a si mesma. Sabia qual seria a resposta muito antes dessa noite; até mesmo havia se preparado para ela. Mas como seria para ele? O que ela seria? E como, quando compartilhasse a si mesma com ele daquela maneira mais íntima, ela seria capaz de fingir que não desejava mais?

Não podia desejar mais, lembrou Bella a si mesma. Quaisquer que fossem seus sentimentos por Edward, e eles eram profundos, muito mais intensos do que ousava admitir, a vida teria de continuar como estava. Sem promessas, sem votos. Sem corações partidos.

Edward se virou quando ela voltou à sala, mas não disse nada. Seus próprios pensamentos estavam misturados e confusos. O que ele queria? Bella, certamente. Mas quanto dela, quão pouco dela poderia aceitar? Tinha prometido a si mesmo que nunca mais se sentiria assim novamente. Estivera mais que certo de que nunca mais experimentaria isso. Ainda assim, parecia tão fácil sentir, todas as vezes que olhava para ela.

— Obrigado. — Ele aceitou o vinho oferecido por ela, observando-a enquanto tomava um gole da bebida. — Sabe, lembro-me dessa vez quando fiz um discurso no ensino médio. Subi no palco e minha mente ficou completamente em branco. Estou tendo exatamente o mesmo problema agora.

— Você não precisa dizer nada.

— Não é tão fácil como imaginei que seria. — Ele segurou a mão dela, surpreso quando sentiu-a gelada e trêmula. Instintivamente, ergueu-a para pressionar os lábios na palma. Ajudava, saber que ela estava tão nervosa quanto ele. — Não quero assustá-la.

— Isso me assusta. — Bella podia sentir a emoção perpassá-la. — Algumas pessoas dizem que eu penso demais. Talvez seja verdade. Se for, é porque sinto tudo com muita intensidade. Houve uma época… — Ela soltou a mão dele, querendo ser forte por si mesma. — Houve uma época — repetiu. — em que deixei meus sentimentos decidirem por mim. Existem alguns erros que pagamos até a morte.

— Isso aqui não é um erro. — Ele deixou o vinho de lado para tomar o rosto dela entre as mãos.

Bella enroscou os dedos ao redor dos pulsos dele.

— Não quero que seja. — disse ela. — Não pode haver promessas, Edward, porque prefiro não ouvi-las a vê-las quebradas. Não quero, nem preciso, que você me diga palavras bonitas. Elas são ditas com muita facilidade. — O aperto dela tornou-se mais forte. — Quero ser sua amante, mas preciso de respeito, não de poesia.

Edward franziu o cenho.

— Já terminou?

— Preciso que você entenda. — Ela insistiu.

— Estou começando a entender. Você deve tê-lo amado muito.

Bella deixou as mãos caírem dos lados, mas obrigou a si mesma a se controlar antes de responder.

— Sim.

Doeu, algo que o deixou surpreso. Era loucura sentir-se ameaçado por alguém do passado de Bella. Ele também tinha um passado. Mas se sentiu ameaçado, e magoado.

— Não me importa quem ele era e não dou a mínima para o que aconteceu. — Era mentira, Edward percebeu, e uma com a qual teria de lidar, mais cedo ou mais tarde. — Mas não quero que pense nele quando estiver comigo.

— Não penso. Não do jeito que você imagina.

— De jeito nenhum.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você não pode controlar meus pensamentos, nem nenhuma outra coisa em relação a mim.

— Você está errada. — Movido por um ciúme impotente, ele a tomou nos braços.

O beijo foi furioso, exigente, possessivo. E tentador. Bella se sentiu tão tentada a se submeter que lutou para desvencilhar-se.

— Não vou ser dominada. — a voz dela saiu ainda mais desafiadora porque ela temia estar enganada.

— Será nos seus termos, Bella?

— Sim, se forem justos.

— Para quem?

— Para nós dois. — Ela pressionou os dedos contra as têmporas por um instante. — Não devíamos estar bravos. — disse ela, respirando fundo. — Sinto muito. — Ela balançou os ombros levemente e ofereceu-lhe um sorriso breve. — Estou com medo. Faz muito tempo desde que estive com alguém… desde que desejei estar com alguém.

Ele pegou o vinho de volta e fitou o líquido enquanto sacudia o copo.

— Não consigo ficar zangado com você.

— Gostaria de pensar em nós dois como amigos. — disse Bella, mais calma agora. — Nunca fui amiga de um amante.

E ele nunca tinha se apaixonado por uma amiga. Era uma imensa e assustadora admissão, e uma que tinha certeza não poder fazer em voz alta. Não agora, pelo menos. Mas, talvez, se parasse de se atrapalhar, poderia mostrar a ela.

— Nós somos amigos. — Edward estendeu a mão e enroscou os dedos aos dela. — Amigos confiam uns nos outros, Bella.

— Sim. — Ela concordou e, por isso, deixou-se guiar quando ele a levou em direção ao quarto.

— ~ —

Era tão real. Dolorosamente real. A sensação da boca dele sobre a sua não deixava dúvida de que ela estava viva e cheia de desejo. O tempo, o lugar, não significavam nada. Todo o resto podia ser uma ilusão. Mas Edward não era. Seu desejo não era. Ela o sentiu revolvê-la loucamente apenas com um toque de lábios.

Não, não era simples. Soubera disso desde a primeira vez que o beijara, desde que se permitira tocá-lo pela primeira vez. Sempre soubera que o que quer que acontecesse entre eles nunca seria simples. Ainda assim, era isso o que tinha certeza que desejava. Uma estrada simples, sem maiores problemas, um caminho fácil...

Não com ele. E nunca mais novamente.

Aceitando, ela passou os braços ao redor dele. Naquela noite não haveria passado, nem futuro. Apenas um momento que agarrariam com as duas mãos, firmemente, e aproveitariam.

Desejo por desejo, necessidade por necessidade, eles se seguraram um ao outro. A luz baixa perto da porta lançava suas silhuetas na parede, formando uma única sombra. Ela se moveu quando eles se moveram, depois imobilizou-se.

Quando Edward a ergueu nos braços, Bella murmurou um protesto. Tinha dito que não seria dominada e estava falando sério.

Ainda assim, quando se aconchegou a ele, não se sentiu fraca. Sentiu-se amada. Em um gesto de gratidão e aceitação, ela pressionou os lábios na garganta dele. Quando ele a levou para o quarto, ela se permitiu ceder.

Então havia apenas o luar. Penetrava furtivamente através da fina cortina, suave e quieto, como um amante entrando pela janela de sua amada. O amante de Bella não disse nada quando a colocou no chão, próxima à cama. Seu silêncio lhe dizia tudo.

Edward havia imaginado-a assim. Parecia impossível, mas ele tinha. A fantasia tinha sido clara e vívida. Tinha-a visto com os cabelos fartos e despenteados emoldurando o rosto, com os olhos escuros e intensos, a pele de alabastro brilhando como a luz que entrava pela janela. E, em sua fantasia, tinha visto muito, muito mais.

Lentamente, ele ergueu a mão para deslizar a echarpe pelos ombros dela, deixando-a cair no chão sem som algum. Bella esperou. Com os olhos nela, Edward livrou-se uma a uma das camadas de roupa até que elas a rodeavam como joias aos seus pés. Ela sorriu. Com a ponta dos dedos, ele deslizou o vestido dela pelos ombros, então tocou os lábios na pele revelada.

Um suspiro e um estremecimento. Então, Bella estendeu a mão para tocá-lo, lutando para respirar quando passou o suéter por sobre a cabeça dele. A pele dele era rija e macia sob seus dedos. Sentiu um estremecimento atravessá-lo ao toque de suas mãos. Com os olhos dele ainda nos seus, viu o brilho da potente paixão que os tornou mais escuros.

Edward teve de lutar contra o instinto de arrancar a roupa dela, livrar-se das barreiras e tomar o que ela estava oferecendo de uma vez só. Bella não o deteria. Podia ver isso nos olhos dela, em parte desafiadores, em parte compreendendo, e completamente cheios de desejo.

Mas ele tinha prometido algo a ela. Embora ela clamasse que não queria ouvir promessas, tinha a intenção de manter aquela. Ela teria romance, tanto quanto ele pudesse dar a ela.

Lutando para manter-se paciente, ele desfez os botões frontais do vestido. Os lábios dela estavam curvados quando ela pressionou-os contra o peito dele. Suas mãos, firmes, quando deslizou as calças dele pelos quadris. Quando o vestido caiu no chão, ele a puxou para um beijo longo e cheio de luxúria.

Ela se desequilibrou um instante. Parecia tolice, mas estava zonza. Uma sequência interminável de cores pareciam dançar em sua cabeça numa frenética sinfonia. Suas pulseiras tilintaram quando ele ergueu-lhe a mão para traçar um caminho de beijos em seu pulso. O som de tecido sendo amassado, mais notas para a melodia, soou quando eles deram um passo juntos.

Edward não imaginara que ela pudesse ser tão linda. Mas agora, parada a sua frente com apenas uma fina camisola e o brilho do ouro, Bella era mais do que um homem podia suportar. Os olhos castanhos estavam semicerrados, mas ela mantinha a cabeça erguida — um hábito orgulhoso que combinava perfeitamente com ela. A luz do luar a envolvia.

Devagar, Bella ergueu os braços e cruzou-os em frente ao corpo para afastar as alças finas dos ombros. O material colou-se aos seios, ali permanecendo por um breve instante, antes de cair no chão a seus pés. Agora havia apenas o brilho do ouro na pele dela. Excitante, erótico, exótico. Ela esperou, depois ergueu os braços novamente — para envolvê-lo.

— Quero você. — Ela disse.

Pele encontrou pele, arrancando gemidos espelhados de ambos. Boca encontrou boca, produzindo eletrizantes ondas de prazer e dor em ambos. Desejo encontrou desejo, mandando embora a razão.

Inevitável. Foi o único pensamento que Bella conseguiu ter por sobre o caos na própria mente, quando passou a mão sobre o corpo dele. Uma força tão poderosa, um desejo tão profundo como esse não podiam ser nada menos que inevitáveis. Por isso, ela abraçou essa força, aceitou o desejo, com todo o coração.

Paciência foi esquecida. Ela era uma fome que lhe havia sido negada por muito tempo. Edward queria tudo, tudo o que ela era, tudo que tinha sido. Antes que pudesse exigir, ela já estava dando. Quando eles tombaram na cama, suas mãos já estavam procurando, ansiosas para dar e sentir prazer.

Poderia ter imaginado que seria tão poderoso, tão intenso? Tudo em relação a ela era vívido e arrebatador. Seu gosto era uma intoxicante combinação de mel e uísque, ambos quentes. Sua pele era tão luxuriante quanto uma pétala de rosa encharcada pelo orvalho. Seu perfume tão obscuro quanto a paixão que ele sentia. Seu desejo tão afiado quanto uma lâmina recém afiada.

Ela se arqueou ao encontro dele, oferecendo, desafiando, gemendo quando ele clamou e encontrou cada segredo. Prazer o atingiu quando o corpo pequeno e ágil pressionou-se contra o seu.

Forte e determinada, Bella rolou sobre ele para explorar até que a respiração dele queimava os pulmões e o corpo tornou-se uma massa de sensações. Semienlouquecido, ele tombou com ela pela cama, deixando um emaranhado confuso de lençóis ao redor deles. Quando se colocou por cima dela, Edward viu a cortina selvagem de cabelos sobre o lençol como uma nuvem negra, os profundos e ricos olhos castanhos brilharam quando encontraram os seus. A respiração dela estava tão descompassada quanto a dele, o corpo igualmente desejoso.

Nunca antes, deu-se conta, e nunca depois encontraria alguém que combinasse com ele tão perfeita e completamente. O que quer que precisasse, ela precisava; o que quer que quisesse, ela queria. Antes que pudesse perguntar, ela já estava respondendo. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele soube o que era fazer amor com a mente, o coração, a alma, assim como com o corpo.

Bella não pensou em ninguém e em nada a não ser em Edward. Quando ele a tocava, era como se nunca tivesse sido tocada antes. Quando ele dizia seu nome, era como se fosse a primeira vez que o estava ouvindo. Quando a boca dele encontrou a sua, foi seu primeiro beijo, aquele que sempre desejara. Pelo qual estivera esperando por toda a vida.

Palma com palma, suas mãos se encontraram, dedos entrelaçando com força como uma alma prendendo-as a outra. Eles se fitaram quando ele a penetrou. E houve uma promessa, sentida por ambos. Num momento de pânico, ela balançou a cabeça. Então, ele se moveu dentro dela, e ela o acompanhou.

— ~ —

— Pensei que soubesse como seria estar com você. — Com a cabeça dela descansando sobre seu ombro, Edward deslizava a ponta dos dedos para cima e para baixo pelo braço de Bella. — Não cheguei nem perto.

— Pensei que nunca estaria aqui com você. — Ela sorriu em meio à escuridão. — Estava completamente errada.

— Graças a Deus. Bella…

— Shhh. — Com um rápido menear de cabeça, ela levou um dedo aos lábios dele. — Não diga nada. É fácil dizer mais do que se quer ao luar. — E fácil de acreditar, acrescentou ela silenciosamente.

Embora impaciente, Edward conteve as palavras que queria dizer. Tinha cometido um erro antes, ao desejar demais, muito rápido. Estava determinado a não cometer os mesmos erros com Bella.

— Posso dizer que nunca mais vou olhar correntes de ouro da mesma maneira?

Com uma risada leve, ela deu-lhe um beijo no ombro.

— Sim, você pode dizer isso.

Ele brincou com as pulseiras dela.

— Posso dizer que estou feliz?

— Sim.

— E você?

Ela ergueu a cabeça para fitá-lo.

— Sim, mais feliz que do que jamais imaginei. Você me faz sentir… — Ela sorriu, fazendo um breve movimento com os ombros. — Mágica.

— Esta noite foi mágica.

— Eu estava com medo. — Ela murmurou. — De você, disso tudo. De mim mesma. — admitiu. — Faz muito tempo para mim.

— Faz muito tempo para mim também. — Diante do movimento inquieto dela, ele pegou seu queixo com a mão. — Não estive com ninguém desde que minha esposa morreu.

— Você a amou muito? Desculpe. — disse ela, rapidamente, e fechou os olhos com força. — Não é da minha conta.

— É, sim. — Ele manteve os dedos firmes. — Eu a amei uma vez, ou amei a ideia que fazia dela. Essa ideia sumiu muito antes de ela morrer.

— Por favor. Esta não é uma noite para se falar do que passou.

Quando Bella se sentou, Edward a acompanhou, segurando-lhe os braços.

— Talvez não seja mesmo. Mas há coisas que eu preciso contar a você, coisas sobre as quais nós vamos conversar.

— O que aconteceu antes é tão importante assim?

Ele ouviu o tom de desespero na voz dela e desejou poder saber o que o causara.

— Acho que pode ser.

— O momento é agora. — Ela envolveu a mão dele. Era o mais próximo de uma promessa que ousava fazer. — Nesse momento, quero ser sua amiga e sua amante.

— Então seja ambos.

Bella se acalmou com um esforço deliberado.

— Talvez eu não queira falar sobre outras mulheres quando estou na cama com você.

Edward podia sentir que ela estava pronta para discutir. Num movimento que a fez deitar novamente, ele se aproximou para tocar os lábios na testa dela.

— Deixaremos que você use esse argumento por agora.

— Obrigada. — Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele, puxando-o para um beijo.

Curvando-se ainda mais próximo, Edward aprofundou o beijo.

— Mais uma vez.

Com um suspiro, Bella circulou-o com os braços.

— Sim. — Ela murmurou nos lábios dele, puxando-o para a cama. — Mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A: Tem uma autora muito ansiosa aqui, morrendo para saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo em especial. Então, façam o esforcinho de comentar, sim? **


	9. Capítulo Nove

**N/A: Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado! Fiquei muito feliz com as manifestações de vocês. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

— Pai, você ouviu o que eu disse?

Edward ergueu o olhar do trabalho e encontrou o filho a sua frente, carregando o saco de ração de Astro, que era muito mais pesado que ele, com o topo aberto e pendendo perigosamente para o lado.

— Alex, o que você está fazendo? — Ele se levantou e tirou a embalagem das mãos do filho.

— Eu disse que Astro está com fome. — replicou Alex. Era a quinta vez que falava aquilo. O pai estava mais distraído que o normal esses dias. Ele se lembrava que a avó chamava isso de estar avoado. — Está na hora do almoço dele.

— Tudo bem. Eu cuido disso. — Edward caminhou até a cozinha e Alex voltou à sala de estar para continuar a ver televisão.

Como sempre, Edward encheu o pote de comida do cachorro até a borda e Astro devorou a ração como se essa fosse a última vez que comeria na vida.

Quando Edward estava prestes a se juntar ao filho na sala, o telefone começou a tocar ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha tocou. O que era essa conexão entre o telefone e a campainha?, perguntou-se Edward, dizendo ao filho que atendesse à porta e sacando o fone na terceira chamada.

— Alô?

— Oi, senhor cidade pequena.

— Alice. — Edward sorriu, recostando-se na bancada e cruzando os tornozelos. Podia ouvir a voz do filho e os latidos de Astro no corredor, saudando a pessoa que tocava a campainha. Bella, pensou Edward. Existia muitas coisas capazes de acionar o modo furacão de entusiasmo em Alex e Astro. Bella era uma delas.

— Então, você está ocupado, plantando tomates, ou tem um minuto para falar com a sua irmã favorita?

— Você é minha única irmã.

— Isso não me torna menos favorita. — replicou Alice, o tom eternamente impertinente. — Fiquei sabendo que você telefonou para a mamãe. E, desde que não fez a mesma gentileza comigo, estou assumindo que perdeu meu número de telefone na mudança.

— Desculpe. — Foi tudo o que Edward conseguiu pensar em dizer. Nas últimas semanas, outra mulher tinha ocupado boa parte de seu tempo. Mas ele sabia que seria mais sábio não mencionar o fato à Alice. Ela era só um pouco ciumenta quando o assunto eram os relacionamentos dos irmãos. Edward sabia que isso vinha de ter sido a única presença feminina, depois da mãe, na vida dele e de Emmett, durante um longo tempo. — Como você está? E Jasper e Clara?

— Sua sobrinha está ótima. Seu cunhado, um paranoico. Sinceramente, o homem está me dando mais trabalho que a criança. Ele nunca para de se preocupar com Clara. Ela espirrou no outro dia e Jasper quis correr imediatamente para a pediatra. Não sei o que fazer com ele.

— Dê tempo a ele. Essa paranoia não vai durar para sempre.

— Estou contando com isso. — murmurou Alice.

— Eu costumava sentar ao lado do berço de Alex e observá-lo dormir, só para me certificar de que ele estava respirando. — contou Edward. — Mas isso não durou muito. Depois, a paranoia tornou-se uma preocupação saudável.

— Bom saber. — refletiu a irmã. — Por falar em Alex, como ele está?

— Muito satisfeito. Ele teve uma festa de Halloween aqui em casa, na outra semana, e ainda está falando disso.

— Você deu uma festa na sua casa? — inquiriu Alice, sem se preocupar em ocultar um tom chocado.

— Alex insistiu. — Edward ignorou o tom de voz da irmã. — Ele queria conhecer melhor os amigos.

— Ah. — Ela disse em assentimento. — Ele deve ter muita coisa a contar. Que tal trazê-lo para o Ação de Graças?

— Que tal você vir aqui para o Ação de Graças? — replicou Edward e, durante alguns instantes, tudo o que ouviu da irmã foi silêncio.

— Sério?

— Claro. Fiquei pensando nisso quando telefonei para a mamãe e agora a ideia me parece muito boa.

— Você está mesmo festivo nesse fim de ano. — declarou Alice depois de refletir mais um pouco. — Eu adorei a ideia. Já falou com a mamãe?

— Mais ou menos. Vocês podem vir para o feriado. — Edward se viu planejando. — Vou arrumar os quartos.

— Alex vai ficar fora de si. — conjecturou Alice. Ela mesma estava começando a soar borbulhante e animada. — Mal posso esperar para ver meu sobrinho favorito!

— Alex é seu único…

— Cala a boca, Edward. — disse ela num tom entediado, mas acompanhou a risada do irmão em seguida.

— Também vou gostar de ver Clara. — refletiu Edward. — Mamãe disse que ela está quase andando.

— Ela é precoce, a minha filha. E esperta.

— Ela puxou a mãe. — disse Edward.

— Estou sentindo você extremamente relaxado e descontraído. O ar do campo deve fazer bem mesmo.

— Você não faz ideia. — Edward sorriu e ouviu as vozes de Alex e Bella na sala de estar agora. — O ar é mágico.

— Hmmm. Será que alguma coisa disso também tem a ver com a garota da casa ao lado?

— O quê?

— Eu falei com a mamãe. — disse Alice, como se isso explicasse tudo. — Ela me disse que você conheceu essa moça, que acontece de ser a filha de um velho amigo dela. Uma moça de quem Alex parece gostar muito. Agora, você está soando como um homem extremamente satisfeito. Eu acho que, afinal, não é só o Alex que gosta dela.

— Você e a mamãe estão sempre fofocando, não é?

— Nós nos importamos com você. — disse Alice suavemente.

— E essa é mais uma razão porque você vai aceitar meu convite.

— É claro. — replicou a irmã. — E também estou curiosa para conhecer essa tal de Isabella Swan.

— ~ —

— O que você acha? — perguntou Bella, ansiedade aumentando a cada segundo. Edward estava fitando o pedaço de papel há mais de quinze minutos, completamente em silêncio, franzindo o cenho de vez em quando. Por que ele não falava nada? O conteúdo do papel era tão horrível assim? — Edward.

— Hmmm. — Foi tudo o que ele disse e continuou analisando o papel.

Ela soltou um suspiro frustrado.

— Pelo amor de Deus, diga alguma coisa. O que você achou?

— Acho que eu estava certo o tempo todo. — replicou Edward com um meio sorriso. — Desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos em você.

— E o que isso quer dizer? — Ela estava a ponto de estapeá-lo por falar em códigos. — O que isso tem a ver com o que está escrito aí?

— Você está brincando?

— Não me responda com outra pergunta. — disparou Bella, o tom autoritário. — E me diga logo o que você acha das minhas anotações.

— Eu acho que a palavra meticulosa não é suficiente para descrever você. — Ele disse e continuou antes que apanhasse. — Você tem ideias bastante específicas sobre a reforma da sua casa. Isso é ótimo. Um pouco trabalhoso em termos de construção, mas que torna meu trabalho muito melhor. Pelo que eu vejo aqui — Ele baixou os olhos para consultar a lista. —, você conhece cada canto do seu chalé e sabe exatamente o que se pode fazer em cada um deles. Posso trabalhar a partir das suas anotações e entregar um orçamento no começo da semana que vem.

Ela o fitou com os olhos arregalados.

— É mesmo? — Tinha imaginado que ele fosse competente, mas isso não a impedira de ficar surpresa. — E quando posso começar a reforma?

— Se você quiser me contratar, daqui duas semanas. — disse Edward, mas sinalizou um ponto no papel. — Só tenho uma pergunta. Você vai mesmo transformar seu estúdio de balé numa extensão do escritório?

Bella baixou os olhos e fitou as próprias mãos, como se ele a tivesse pego cometendo uma travessura.

— Eu… — Ela fez uma pausa, refletiu. — Sim, é exatamente o que vou fazer.

Edward colocou um dedo no queixo dela e a fez fitá-lo.

— Por que? — Ele perguntou a fitou, os olhos suaves, mas a voz exigente. — Por que você vai fazer isso?

— O estúdio não é mais usado. — disse Bella, lutando para manter uma expressão tranquila. — Por isso, é melhor reaproveitar aquele espaço.

— Por que o estúdio não é mais usado?

— Porque eu estou me afastando da dança.

— Está se afastando ou fugindo? — Com o máximo de gentileza, ele manteve os dedos firmemente a segurando pelo queixo e impediu-a de se desvencilhar. — Fale comigo, Bella. Está na hora.

Num primeiro momento, ela apenas o fitou. Deliberadamente, respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, e relaxou as mãos, que estavam cerradas em punhos sobre o colo.

— Eu caí. — Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse. — Dois anos atrás, durante uma apresentação, sofri uma queda no palco. O impacto foi bem feio. Machuquei meus cotovelos e torci meu tornozelo. — Mas isso não era nada, pensou, se comparado ao que aconteceu depois.

— E o que ocasionou sua queda? — Edward deslizou a mão para afagar os braços dela. — Por que você caiu?

— Senti uma tontura muito forte, perdi o equilíbrio e… — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Tudo o que sei é que, depois dessa queda, não consegui mais subir no palco. Toda vez que eu tentava, sentia uma pontada de ansiedade e pânico, nada a ver com uma crise antes de uma apresentação. — observou ela. Tinha tido crises de ansiedade, nada graves. Mas medo de palco, nunca. — Fiquei traumatizada, acho que você pode chamar assim.

Por mais feia que a queda tivesse sido, Edward percebeu, não fora só isso que a traumatizara. Era algo enterrado mais fundo, ele soube ao fitá-la, mas teve que lutar contra a vontade de arrancar o motivo dela.

— Você tentou procurar algum especialista para ajudá-la?

— Sim. — Bella assentiu. — Ele me disse o que eu já sabia, que a minha mente estava bagunçada e que levaria algum tempo até eu conseguir organizá-la. Pode levar pouco ou muito tempo. — Ela deu de ombros. — Ou pode nunca acontecer.

Edward a fitou, os olhos concentrados nela.

— Você vai recuperar sua dança.

Ela ergueu a mão para afagar a bochecha dele. Os olhos verdes estavam tão seguros, a expressão tão séria, que ela quase acreditou.

— Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

— Porque você já deu um passo enorme, sem ao menos perceber. — Ele depositou um casto e suave beijo na testa de Bella. — Você deu uma chance a nós e, em breve, vai dar uma chance à dança.

Bella sorriu e, nesse instante, Astro surgiu na sala numa corrida desenfreada até a porta. Ela o acompanhou com os olhos, depois se virou para Edward.

— Alex voltou da escola. — disse Bella, grata pela mudança na atmosfera.

Edward assentiu.

No instante seguinte, Alex estava abrindo a porta e enchendo o corredor com sua voz infantil e animada. Empolgado demais com o fato de que era sexta-feira, esqueceu-se de tirar o casaco e foi correndo para a sala, encontrar o pai e Bella.

— Ganhei uma estrela dourada no concurso de soletrar! — anunciou a novidade com um sorriso orgulhoso e idêntico ao do pai.

— Parabéns, campeão. — Edward bagunçou os cabelos do filho, sem coração para dar uma bronca em Alex por ele não ter tirado o casaco ou as botas cheias de neve na entrada.

— Eu acho que o feito merece um beijo de recompensa. — Bella se levantou para brindar o garoto com um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ela afagou o rosto de Alex e sorriu para ele. — Estou orgulhosa de você.

— Obrigado! — disse Alex, mas seu sorriso transformou-se numa careta. — Você estava chorando?

Bella meneou a cabeça.

— Foi só um cisco. — Ela beliscou a ponte do nariz dele, tentando um tom descontraído.

Meio cético, meio convencido, Alex não discutiu a desculpa. Com o coração muito mais conectado com o de Bella do que qualquer um deles poderia imaginar, ele passou os braços ao redor dela e a abraçou forte.

— ~ —

Naquela noite, como na maioria das outras, eles tiveram um jantar cheio de risadas e histórias do dia escolar de Alex. Ele contou todo episódio de descoberta de sua estrela dourada, depois a confusão que se instalou na classe quando a coleção de insetos de Nigel Newton se soltou na sala.

Alex estava tendo o momento de sua vida, sentado daquela forma, entre o pai e Bella, como ele tinha visto na casa de Carter, quando o senhor e a senhora Preston juntaram-se a eles na noite da festa do pijama. Alex nem sequer se importou quando recebeu a corriqueira instrução "coma os vegetais", tanto do pai quanto de Bella. Estava tão feliz que nem sequer sentia o gosto horrível do brócolis.

Seu momento favorito foi quando o pai os fez brindar, como as famílias faziam no Natal ou no Ano Novo.

— Ao que vamos brindar? — quis saber Bella, entregando um copo de leite à Alex.

— Aos vizinhos. — disse Edward e ergueu sua taça para tocar o copo de plástico do filho, depois encostou sua taça à de Bella. — Se todos tivessem sua aparência, eu estaria morto.

Alex deu uma risadinha.

Bella meneou a cabeça e bebeu um gole de vinho com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Esse vinho é maravilhoso. — observou ela com um suspiro, sentindo o gosto de veludo da bebida.

— Foi meu pai quem fez. — explicou Edward. — Esse é um dos muitos hobbies dele, pode-se dizer isso.

— Bem, da próxima vez, vamos ter que brindar ao seu pai. Você precisa dar meus cumprimentos a ele.

— Você mesma pode fazer isso, se quiser. Ele e todo o resto da família estarão aqui para o Ação de Graças.

— Tia Alice vai trazer a Clara, também. — Alex contou à Bella. — Ela é minha prima, a Clara. E ainda é um bebê de colo.

— Aposto que ela é linda.

Alex não entendia muito bem sobre essa coisa de beleza de bebês e, embora gostasse da prima, ainda achava que seria bastante legal ter um bebê menino na família, especialmente se fosse seu irmão.

— Às vezes, quando chora, ela fica com a cara toda vermelha e estranha. Assim. — Ele imitou uma careta de choro. — Não é muito bonito, não.

Bella riu.

— Imagino que não seja. — Ela disse e limpou o bigode de leite dele. — Mas aposto que ela não chora sempre.

Alex deu de ombros.

— Só quando está com fome ou com a fralda suja. — disse ele e terminou de beber seu leite, a refeição encerrada. — Você também vai vir para o Ação de Graças aqui em casa?

Bella mordeu o lábio. Essa era uma daquelas situações em que esperara e não esperara um convite, sem saber como reagir diante de ambas as opções.

— É um feriado de família.

— Para família e amigos. — observou Edward suavemente, ao que o filho assentiu.

— E você é nossa amiga.

Uma amiga, pensou Bella, olhando de um a outro, que não tinha chance quando esses dois cavalheiros de olhares brilhantes e sorriso charmoso se uniam para convencê-la.

— Bem. — disse ela. — Então eu acho que já tenho lugar para passar o Dia de Ação de Graças.

— ~ —

Depois de colocar Alex para dormir, Edward deixou a porta do quarto do filho apenas encostada e seguiu com Bella para o andar de baixo.

— É melhor eu ir. — Ela disse ao chegarem ao corredor.

— Espere só mais um pouco. — Ele apertou levemente a mão dela e começou a levá-la em direção à sala de música. — Quero mostrar uma coisa a você.

— Uma coisa? — Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Um-hum. — murmurou Edward quando eles entraram na sala de música. — Não precisa dizer nada. Apenas sente-se.

Ela fez o que ele disse e franziu o cenho quando o viu caminhar até o piano.

— Edward, o que você…

— Não diga nada. — replicou ele. — Apenas escute.

E ele começou a tocar.

Levou apenas um momento para Bella perceber que era uma canção que nunca tinha ouvido antes. Nada que tivesse sido composto antes. Um tremor percorreu seu corpo. Ela entrelaçou as mãos firmemente sobre o colo.

Paixão. Cada nota serpenteava com isso, chorava com isso. Tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi observar, vendo a intensidade nos olhos dele, a graça e a fluidez com que os dedos de Edward tocavam as teclas. A beleza disso a inundou, instalando-se fundo em seu coração e em sua alma. Como era possível que seus sentimentos, seus sentimentos mais íntimos, tivessem se transformado em música? À medida que o ritmo foi ganhando corpo, sua pulsação acelerou descontroladamente. Ela não poderia falar, mal conseguia respirar. Então a música transformou-se em algo triste e forte. Cheio de vida. Ela fechou os olhos quando a canção a atingiu, sem perceber que lágrimas começavam a deslizar por suas bochechas.

Quando a música terminou, ela continuou imóvel.

— Não preciso perguntar o que você achou. — Edward murmurou. — Posso ver.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça. Não encontrava palavras para descrever aquele momento. Não havia palavras capazes de tal coisa.

— Eu não sabia que você compunha.

— Só quando encontro inspiração. — A emoção que passara para a música voltou para Edward numa enchurrada de sentimentos. Levantando-se, ele foi até ela para tomar-lhe as mãos e fazê-la erguer-se. Quando seus dedos se encontraram, Bella sentiu a intensidade que ele tinha colocado na música. — Surgiu de repente. — Ele beijou as mãos dela. — Primeiro, foi assustador. Pude ouvir a música na minha cabeça, como há muito não ouvia. É como entrar em contato com o céu, Bella. Não sei se consigo explicar.

— Não. Não precisa. Eu ouvi.

Ela compreendia, Edward pensou. De alguma forma, ele sabia que ela compreenderia.

— Pensei que fosse bobagem, que quando eu sentasse aqui… — Ele lançou um olhar em direção ao piano. — Que a música desapareceria. Mas ela simplesmente… fluiu.

— Isso é porque ela sempre esteve aí. — Ela ergueu as mãos para segurar o rosto dele. — Estava apenas descansando.

— Não, você a trouxe de volta. Minha vida mudou quando conheci você. Nunca imaginei que tivesse mudado tanto. Foi você, Bella.

— Não, foi você. Só você. — Envolvendo-o com os braços, ela pressionou os lábios contra os dele. — E está só começando.

— Sim. — Ele afundou as mãos nos cabelos dela de modo a fazê-la fitá-lo. — Está. — Seu aperto tornou-se mais forte quando ela tentou se afastar. — Se você ouviu, se compreendeu, sabe do que estou falando. E sabe o que eu sinto.

— Edward, seria errado você dizer qualquer coisa agora. Suas emoções estão todas na superfície. A maneira como você se sente em relação a sua música pode ser facilmente confundida com outras coisas.

— Isso é bobagem. Você não quer me ouvir dizer que eu amo você.

— Não. — Pânico a atravessou. — Não, eu não quero. Se você se importa um pouco comigo, não vai dizer nada.

— É um inferno de uma posição em que você está me colocando, Bella.

— Sinto muito. Só quero que você seja feliz. Enquanto as coisas permanecerem do jeito que estão…

— E quanto tempo mais as coisas podem permanecer como estão?

— Não sei. Só sei que não posso lhe devolver as palavras que você quer me dizer. Nem sequer posso senti-las. — Ela ergueu os olhos, novamente, para encontrar os dele. — Gostaria de poder dizê-las.

— Ainda estou competindo contra outra pessoa?

— Não. — Rapidamente, ela buscou a mão dele. — Não. O que eu senti por… Antes. — Ela corrigiu. — foi uma fantasia. Um faz-de-conta de garota. Isso é real. Só não sou forte o suficiente para abraçar isso.

Ou forte demais para ceder, ele pensou. E isso a estava machucando. Talvez porque a desejasse tão intensamente, sua impaciência estava adicionando uma pressão que poderia separá-los ao invés de uni-los.

— Então eu não vou dizer que a amo. — Ele deu um beijo na testa dela. — E que eu preciso de você na minha vida. — Ele beijou os lábios dela suavemente. — Ainda não. — Seus dedos entrelaçaram-se firmemente aos dela. — Mas vai chegar um momento, Bella, quando eu vou dizer. Quando você vai ouvir. Quando vai me responder.

— Parece uma ameaça.

— Não, é uma daquelas promessas que você não quer ouvir. — Ele a beijou em ambas as bochechas, casual o suficiente para deixá-la confusa. — Está tarde.

— Sim, eu preciso ir. — Ela deixou a sala e foi buscar o casaco no armário. Vestiu-o, depois deslizou as luvas nas mãos. — Edward. — disse, quando já estavam perto da porta. — Significa muito para mim que você quisesse compartilhar sua música comigo. Sinto muito orgulho de você e por você. E estou feliz que você tenha celebrado isso comigo.

Com um sorriso lento, ele a puxou e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.

— Não comecei a celebrar ainda. — murmurou Edward e sentiu-a estremecer quando subiu as mãos pelas costas dela. — Por que você não sobe comigo?

Incapaz de falar, Bella apenas meneou a cabeça em negativa.

Resignado, Edward a fez encostar as costas contra a parede e afastou o rosto apenas o suficiente para encontrar os olhos dela.

— Difícil, hein?

— Algo assim. — replicou Bella, entrelaçando os dedos na nuca dele. — Deixe-me compensá-lo com um beijo de boa-noite.

Edward encostou sua testa a dela.

— Gostei da ideia. — disse e uniu seus lábios.

Depois daquele momento, decidiu-se Bella, um beijo de boa-noite nunca mais teria a mesma definição para nenhum dos dois.

* * *

**N/A: Fico aqui, esperando a opinião de vocês, qualquer que seja. :D E preparem-se! Os Cullen estão chegando… (sim, no Capítulo 10 *-*)**

* * *

**N/A²: Esse segundo recado tem importância apenas se você está "frustrada" ou se sentindo "desmotivada" a ler TPNpor causa da hesitação da Bella. Ele é grande, já aviso. Embora eu não tenha recebido comentários mais críticos a respeito da Bella nesse site (os comentários ocorreram no outro lugar onde posto a fic), acho importante deixar esse recado registrado aqui, também! Então, lá vai:**

**Ei, você, leitora que está "n" coisas com a hesitação da Bailarina Swan, leia o recado abaixo para não ficar mais "n" coisas em relação a essa personagem (ou à história em si).**  
**Houve observações sobre a atitude cautelosa da Bella e é sobre isso que eu vou falar. Então, obviamente, houve algum acontecimento no passado da personagem que gerou toda essa hesitação em relação ao Edward e ao que acontece entre eles. Se as passagens de hesitação da Bella, que eu escrevi até aqui, estão te desmotivando a ler, eu realmente não posso fazer nada a respeito disso. O que eu posso e vou fazer é dar um conselho (e o faço sem intenção de ser grossa): não leia o resto da história. Mas por que eu estou dizendo isso? Porque a Bella ainda vai hesitar mais um pouco, porque é assim que a história acontece na minha cabeça. Tentei explorar outros ângulos para a narrativa, sei que são possíveis, mas não quero que a história aconteça por outros ângulos. Então, vou assumir o risco e continuar escrevendo essa Bella do jeito que ela foi até agora, e, como o Edward, vou ficar com essa bailarina até ela se recuperar.**  
**Em relação ao segredo do passado da Bella, eu nunca tive a intenção de reinventar a roda quanto a isso. Estou dando pistas, mas mantendo isso oculto, por razões óbvias, uma vez que um pouco de mistério mantém as leitoras interessadas. Mas eu compreendo que isso pode deixá-las cansadas, não interessadas. Talvez algumas leitoras achem que eu estou enrolando demais, mas, honesta e respeitosamente, eu não acho isso. O que foi escrito até aqui é como a história acontece para mim. Assim sendo, vou manter isso também e revelar as coisas no tempo que planejei. Se isso vai agradar ou não, é um risco que estou publicamente assumindo, primordialmente porque acredito na história que escrevo, e também porque gosto do jeito como ela foi e será nos próximos capítulos.**  
**Para finalizar, quero esclarecer que desenvolvi esse recado não porque os comentários sobre a Bella me irritaram ou qualquer coisa dessa natureza. Isso aqui é meramente um aviso, para que ninguém aponte a história como parada, embromada ou algo assim. Eu tenho outra fic aqui, finalizada, e o ritmo dela foi lento, os personagens também hesitaram. O ritmo e dinâmica de TPN também são assim. Acho que já deu para perceber que isso faz parte do meu estilo, não?**  
**Bem, peço desculpas pelo recado extenso, mas eu precisava esclarecer essas questões e não havia forma de dizer tudo o que eu queria de maneira sucinta. Sintam-se à vontade para replicar!**  
**Ufa, cansei! *solta uma longa lufada de ar***  
**Agora, vamos ao resto da história, sim?**


	10. Capítulo Dez

**N/A: Meninas, vocês são maravilhosas! Obrigada pelos comentários no capítulo passado. :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

Era tão ridículo. Ela estava tensa. Mais que isso, sentia-se ansiosa e nervosa. Estava habituada a lidar com audiências e nunca, antes, tivera dificuldade em subir no palco. Mas como devia agir num jantar em família? Uma apresentação para rainhas e príncipes — sem problemas. Uma apresentação de inverno no Bolshoi lotado era fácil. Mas um jantar, um jantar em família na casa dos Cullen, tinha-a deixado com as palmas das mãos suadas e o estômago trêmulo.

Por isso aqui, agora, diante da entrada da casa de Edward e Alex, Bella estava hesitante. Enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, tentou dar um passo à frente e atravessar o caminho de cascalhos até a porta. No primeiro andar, viu o brilho dourado das luzes acesas e ouviu o som de música e risadas. Antes mesmo que ela pudesse se dar conta, sentiu a reserva fixar terreno e deu um passo para trás. Não podia evitar. Não estava habituada àquilo. Todos aqueles anos que passara em meio ao ambiente rígido e formal da própria casa tinham-na tornado um pouco das duas coisas também. E certamente não a tinham preparado para momentos como esse.

Bella não sabia como deveria agir. Mais que isso, não achou que fosse correto intrometer-se num fim de semana em família. Esse tipo de coisa não se fazia com estranhos por perto.

Ela tinha acabado de decidir voltar para a própria casa e inventar alguma desculpa quando Edward abriu a porta da frente.

— O que você está fazendo, congelando aqui fora? — Ele disse com o cenho franzido e, antes que Bella pudesse responder, puxou-a para dentro.

— Edward, eu não acho que devo ficar.

— Bobagem. — Ele disse e começou a ajudá-la a tirar o casaco.

— Estou falando sério. — Ela tentou impedi-lo, mas, com um misto de determinação e delicadeza, ele tirou seu casaco e guardou-o no armário. — Eu tenho certeza de que você e sua família querem privacidade esta noite. Um estranho sempre deixa as pessoas desconfortáveis. Não quero ser responsável por isso.

Edward riu e segurou-a pelos braços, afagando-os para acalmá-la.

— Você não conhece minha família, Bella. Eles não se sentem desconfortáveis. Eles é que fazem uma pessoa se sentir assim.

Ela tinha certeza de que ele só estava dizendo aquilo na tentativa de tranquilizá-la. Mas, mal havia pensado nisso, Edward segurou sua mão e a levou ao encontro da música e das risadas.

— Bella! — Exclamou Alex assim que a viu e correu em sua direção.

Ela o recebeu nos braços no mesmo instante em que a sala mergulhou num silêncio contemplativo, com apenas a música ao fundo.

— Ei, campeão, como você está?

— Bem. Meu dente caiu essa manhã. — Ele anunciou e esgarçou um sorriso para mostrar à Bella.

— Oh, olha só que janela enorme você tem aí! — comentou Bella, ao que Alex soltou uma risadinha. Surpreendentemente, o som a fez relaxar um pouco.

— Vou colocar o dente debaixo do travesseiro hoje à noite. Espero que a fada me dê cinco dólares. Só falta isso para eu comprar meu boneco do Homem-Aranha. — contou Alex.

Pelo canto do olho, Bella percebeu um movimento.

— Muito bem, pequeno papagaio, deixe-a respirar um pouco. — A voz veio de uma mulher deslumbrante com cabelo curto, tão negros quanto carvão, e olhos cinza esverdeados, que se levantou da poltrona que ocupava e fitou Bella. — Eu sou Alice, irmã do Edward.

— Bella. — Ela colocou Alex no chão e aceitou a mão estendida de Alice, imaginando que gene milagroso era esse que fizera todos os Cullen bonitos.

Um homem loiro, com olhos tão castanhos quanto os de Bella, se aproximou e passou um braço ao redor dos ombros de Alice. Embora suas feições não fossem semelhantes às de Edward ou Alice, ele também possuía uma beleza desconcertante.

— Eu sou Jasper. — Ele ofereceu a mão e um sorriso sereno. — Marido de Alice.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo. — Bella o cumprimentou e no mesmo instante uma mulher saiu da cozinha com uma bandeja em mãos.

Esme Cullen esboçou um sorriso caloroso quando avistou Bella. Seus olhos, verdes e brilhantes como os do filho e neto, acompanharam o sorriso.

— Olha só para você. — Ela deixou a bandeja na mesa de centro e caminhou até Bella. — Estou feliz por vê-la novamente, Bella. Faz tanto tempo.

— Oh, sim. Como vai, Esme? — disse Bella e estendeu a mão com a intenção de cumprimentá-la.

— Estou ótima. — Esme ignorou a mão e abraçou Bella, e também a sentiu enrijecer em seus braços diante do gesto. Pobre menina, pensou Esme e lutou contra o ressentimento que a invadia sempre que se deparava com uma criança, especialmente uma filha, privada de afeto.

Para alguém como Esme, cujo amor e afeto pelos filhos sempre haviam sido tão naturais quanto respirar, era difícil compreender como uma mãe podia causar um dano como o que Renée Swan tinha causado à filha.

Bella não sabia por que, mas o abraço a fez sentir um misto de alívio e ressentimento. Ela sempre tinha admirado a gentileza inata de Esme. Era por isso que gostava tanto dela. Mas também invejava tal qualidade. Ela até mesmo havia invejado Edward e os irmãos mesmo antes de conhecê-los. Quando Esme visitava Charlie e falava sobre os filhos, o carinho e a ternura com que falava sobre eles, a maneira como achava graça de suas falhas ao invés de reprová-las, sempre tinham lhe causado um misto de inveja e admiração.

Ela se lembrava de desejar que a mãe fosse apenas um pouquinho parecida com Esme.

Um homem ainda mais loiro que Jasper e com os mesmos olhos cinza-esverdeados de Alice se aproximou. Ele era tão alto quanto Edward, com as mesmas mãos grandes, os ombros largos e um rosto de feições angulosas. A primeira palavra que veio à mente de Bella foi perigoso. Mas, então, ele estendeu uma taça de vinho em sua direção e sorriu. E todo o perigo transformou-se em gentileza.

— Você deve estar com sede. E se sentindo um pouco intimidada. Minha família gosta de fazer análises tanto quanto gosta de ser analisada.

Quando ele disse isso, a voz um tom mais alto para dar ênfase às palavras, os outros murmuraram, especialmente Alice, e dispersaram, voltando para os seus lugares.

— Eu sou Carlisle Cullen, aliás. — disse o homem a Bella. — Edward e Alice eventualmente me chamam de pai.

— O senhor tem uma família maravilhosa, senhor Cullen.

— Por favor, me chame de Carlisle.

Bella assentiu, sentindo-se grata quando Alex começou a contar uma história e a atenção se voltou para ele. Ela bebeu um gole do vinho e sentiu Edward afagar suas costas num gesto tranquilizador. Quando o fitou, ele sorriu e lhe devolveu um olhar intenso, que acelerou sua pulsação e a fez esquecer por um segundo que eles não estavam sozinhos.

— ~ —

— Onde está Emmett, tia? — quis saber Alex, sentado no colo de Alice. Estavam todos acomodados na sala de estar agora, taças de vinho nas mãos e música baixa.

— Seu tio está quase na entrada da cidade. Não deve demorar. — Alice tranquilizou o sobrinho. — Emmett nunca demora quando sabe que tem comida esperando por ele.

Alex riu junto com a tia, imensamente contente com sua atual situação.

— Na verdade, agora que vocês mencionaram isso, eu preciso terminar o jantar. — Esme levantou-se do sofá, mas, ao invés de seguir para a cozinha, começou a distribuir tarefas aos outros. Ela era responsável pelo jantar, sim, mas não faria tudo sozinha.

Bella recebeu a missão de arrumar a mesa. Quando estava quase acabando de colocar os talheres na mesa, a campainha tocou e ela ouviu vozes no corredor. Um instante depois, Alex e Carlisle entraram na sala acompanhados por um homem tão alto e bonito quanto o resto da família.

— Desculpe o atraso, pai. Saí muito tarde de casa e mal tive tempo de… — Ele se interrompeu quando avistou Bella. Seus lábios cheios curvaram-se e os olhos brilharam com óbvio interesse. — Agora realmente lamento ter me atrasado. Oi para você.

— Olá. — Os lábios de Bella curvaram-se em resposta. Aquele tipo de charme romanesco seria capaz de acelerar a pulsação de um cadáver. Desde que fosse mulher.

— Minha. — Edward disse, calmamente, vindo da cozinha com uma travessa de salada.

O irmão dele simplesmente sorriu e continuou andando em direção à Bella. Ele segurou a mão dela, beijou-lhe os dedos.

— Emmett Cullen. — disse ele e brindou-a com um sorriso de covinhas. — E, apenas para que saiba, de nós dois, eu tenho um temperamento mais dócil e emprego fixo.

Ela teve que rir.

— Com certeza vou levar isso em consideração.

— Emmett pensa que é advogado. — Edward lançou ao irmão um olhar divertido. — Mamãe disse para você lavar as mãos. O jantar está pronto.

— ~ —

Bella tinha certeza de que nunca havia visto tanta comida reunida sobre uma única mesa. Havia montanhas de frango recheadas com uma deliciosa manteiga de ervas. Para acompanhar, uma enorme tigela de batatas douradas no forno e uma bandeja cheia de legumes grelhados que Esme havia trazido da própria horta. Havia também uma torre de biscoitos, acompanhada por um monte de folhados empilhados, que era o prato favorito de Alex.

Bella bebeu um gole do vinho suave e ficou pensando. A quantidade e variedade de comida não era nada se comparada à diversidade de conversas na mesa. Agora, mais do que nunca, podia compreender perfeitamente a natureza falante de Alex.

Jasper e Emmett discutiam calorosamente sobre alguém chamado Birdie. Depois de uma breve explicação, Bella ficou sabendo que, enquanto Emmett era um defensor público, Jasper estava à frente do escritório de advocacia de sua família. E Birdie era um ladrão de galinhas que Emmett estava defendendo.

Carlisle e Edward discutiam sobre futebol americano. Bella ficou surpresa quando a discussão se tornou acalorada e Carlisle começou a falar com um sotaque britânico. Em meio a discussão do marido, torcedor fanático dos Giants, e do filho, firmemente ao lado dos Jets, Esme explicou calmamente à Bella que Carlisle tinha imigrado de Londres para os Estados Unidos aos dez anos. Seu sotaque desaparecia na maior parte do tempo, mas sempre ficava evidente quando ele discutia.

— Você devia ouvir uma de nossas brigas. — disse Esme, e riu. — Às vezes, ele fica tão inglês que até eu não entendo uma palavra do que diz.

Houve também muitos gestos — eles gesticulavam muito com os talheres e as mãos. Segundo Esme, isso vinha de seu lado da família, formada por italianos barulhentos e acalorados. Isso também explicava o fato de que Bella ouviu uma ou duas exclamações em italiano misturadas com americano. E risadas, perguntas feitas aos gritos, e mais discussões.

Alice revezava seu tempo entre apoiar o marido e ouvir as histórias de Alex. E estava surpresa com a frequência com que o sobrinho mencionava o nome de Bella Swan. Curiosa, recostou-se na cadeira e lançou um olhar analítico na direção da outra. Fazia pouco mais de um mês que ela se tornara vizinha de Edward e Alex, mas parecia que havia se tornado uma figura tão presente na vida do garoto quanto o pai.

Alice não tinha muita certeza de como se sentia em relação a isso. Como sempre, sentia-se na obrigação de ser a observadora da família. Seus pais — especialmente Esme — eram complacentes e gentis demais para serem desconfiados. Emmett era homem demais para enxergar além de um rostinho bonito. E Edward…

Bem, ele não tinha sido muito criterioso da primeira vez, tinha? Sarah era a mãe de Alex, a responsável por dar aos Cullen uma criança doce e maravilhosa, mas tinha sido uma esposa ruim e uma mãe ainda pior.

Então, não era de se espantar que Alice estivesse com o pé atrás em relação à Bella Swan. Ela só queria o melhor para o irmão e para o sobrinho. Eles mereciam isso.

E será que essa mulher de sorriso cauteloso e olhar distante era o melhor?

— Eu usei uma fantasia de vampiro no Halloween. — contou Alex à tia, num momento em que as conversas paralelas haviam cessado. Os outros comiam enquanto ouviam a história dele. — Minha fantasia de abóbora do ano passado estava pequena demais. Então, Bella fez uma nova para mim. Oh, e ela também pintou o meu rosto. Eu fiquei _bem_ assustador. Não é mesmo, Bella?

— Ah, sim. — Para a alegria de Alex, ela assentiu com veemência, levando o assunto com seriedade. — Quase matou a senhorita Webber de susto quando ela o viu.

Alex brindou a tia com um sorriso orgulhoso.

— Viu? — disse ele. — Bella sabe pintar o rosto porque ela já fez isso antes. Porque ela é uma bailarina. Ela usa aquelas roupas engraçadas e tudo, sabia? Quer dizer, as roupas são engraçadas, mas elas também contam uma história. É por isso que ela usa. — Ele olhou para Bella, imaginando se tinha dito direitinho a explicação que ela havia lhe dado. — Eu falei tudo certo, né?

— Sim. — disse Bella, sorrindo. — Foi uma ótima explicação. Eu mesma não poderia ter dado uma melhor.

— Então, Bella, você é uma bailarina. — disse Carlisle, o tom interessado, servindo-se de mais vinho.

— Costumava ser. — disse Bella. — Por enquanto, estou dando um tempo dos palcos.

— Oh, que pena. Você é maravilhosa. — Esme observou, ao que Bella franziu o cenho. — Eu vi você, há uns três anos, em Nova York. Lembra-se, Alice? Aquela noite em que nós assistimos ao Lago dos Cisnes?

Alice, que estivera prestes a beber um gole de vinho, parou com a taça à caminho da boca e arregalou os olhos.

— Era você? — Ela disse, fitando Bella. — Oh, meu Deus. Eu não fazia ideia. — Alice observou a outra, olhando-a sob uma nova perspectiva. — Mamãe está certa. Você é incrível. Eu nunca imaginei que fosse me emocionar assistindo a uma apresentação de balé, mas você me deixou arrepiada.

Bella sentiu as bochechas vermelhas. Estava mais que habituada a receber elogios sobre sua dança, mas ela tinha percebido a cautela de Alice durante toda a noite. O fato de que boa parte da ressalva tivesse desaparecido dos olhos dela com aquela revelação tornava a importância do elogio muito maior.

— Obrigada, Alice. Emocionar a plateia sempre foi uma das minhas metas.

Alice assentiu e imaginou que alguém que dominava o palco com tanta energia e paixão, como Bella Swan fazia, não devia ser tão distante quanto ela imaginara a princípio. Lembrava-se de que gostara do modo como Bella dançava porque era óbvio que ela colocava o coração nisso. E tinha certeza de que isso não se limitava apenas aos palcos. Sempre havia acreditado que a obra de um artista era um reflexo dele mesmo. As obras da mãe tinham a personalidade suave de Esme em cada vírgula que ela escrevia. Talvez a dança de Bella significasse a mesma coisa e refletisse sua natureza apaixonada, adormecida, agora, por alguma razão.

— Seria legal ver você dançar balé, Bella. — disse Alex, que estava apenas um pouco chateado por não ter estado em Nova York com a avó e a tia.

— Seria um deleite para os olhos. — Emmett colocou os ombros na mesa, descansando o queixo nas mãos e sorriu para Bella. — Por que você não faz mais isso, amor?

— Tornozelo quebrado. — Ela deu a versão resumida dos acontecimentos e eles assentiram em compreensão. — Foi uma recuperação relativamente rápida, mas me fez perceber que eu queria fazer uma pausa.

— Você dança há muito tempo? — perguntou Carlisle.

— Comecei aos cinco. — disse Bella. — Entrei para a companhia aos dezessete.

— E se tornou bailarina principal aos dezenove. — acrescentou Edward, erguendo sua taça na direção dela, porque havia pesquisado e descobrira que essa era uma conquista feita apenas por bailarinas extremamente talentosas. Ele sorriu para Bella, o olhar orgulhoso, e achou incrível quando ela corou novamente.

— É claro que se tornou. Nada mais justo e certo que isso. — observou Esme, com um inquestionável tom de lealdade. — Você pretende voltar a dançar?

— Eu não sei. — Bella bebeu um gole de vinho. Ela tinha passado muito tempo olhando para a tecnicidade do balé, a precisão e perfeição dos gestos e passos, além de seu trauma, que quase tinha esquecido que realmente gostava de dançar. E aquela conversa com os Cullen estava começando a fazê-la lembrar-se disso. — Estou fixando residência em Beaver Meadows agora. Não existem companhias de balé aqui. Imagino que haja algumas nas cidades próximas, mas confesso que não estou pensando nisso no momento.

— Que tal ensinar balé? — sugeriu Carlisle.

— Eu dei algumas aulas em Nova York. — lembrou-se, o tom reflexivo. Tinha gostado da experiência. Antes de tudo tornar-se complicado, havia até mesmo se imaginado dando aula quando não tivesse mais idade para os palcos. — Confesso que gostei bastante.

— Ensinar é uma das experiências mais maravilhosas. Eu não sabia disso até trocar o hospital pela sala de aula. — disse Carlisle e ficou conversando com ela sobre sua carreira como médico e, depois, com a aposentadoria, sobre sua mais nova paixão: lecionar numa universidade de Nova York.

Houve mais um pouco de conversa e, depois disso, Esme anunciou que estava na hora de limpar a mesa para servir a sobremesa.

Bella se levantou para ajudar, mas Alice segurou-a pelo ombro e disse-lhe que o marido e os irmãos fariam isso.

— Quem não cozinha lava a louça. — A explicação veio de Emmett. Ele equilibrou os pratos nos braços, piscou para ela e sumiu para a cozinha.

Enquanto esperavam, Alex foi mostrar aos avós seus trabalhos escolares na sala de estar. Alice e Bella os seguiram.

Eles mal haviam se sentado e Bella viu Alice erguer a cabeça, alarmada, fitando as escadas.

— Algum problema? — Bella perguntou.

— Não, é só a Clara, nosso bebê. — Automaticamente, Alice levou uma mão ao colo, onde seu leite esperava. — Ela deve estar com fome. Se você me dá licença.

— É claro.

Na soleira da porta, Alice hesitou. Ela podia seguir o próprio instinto ou ir atrás do que observara. Mas sempre tinha confiado mais em seu instinto.

— Você gostaria de vê-la?

Após apenas um instante de incerteza, os lábios de Bella curvaram-se.

— Sim, gostaria muito.

No andar de cima, três quartos à esquerda, o som do choro impaciente da criança soava mais alto. Quando chegaram ao quarto, a luz de um abajur iluminava suavemente o cômodo.

— Pronto, querida. — murmurou Alice, retirando seu bebê do berço portátil. — Mamãe está aqui, agora. — Quando o choro se tornou um suave queixume, ela se virou para Bella com a criança no colo.

Clara era um bebê lindo, decidiu Bella, também agraciada com sua parcela da beleza Cullen. Ela tinha os cabelos escuros da mãe e os olhos do pai, uma pele de alabastro e lábios, atualmente franzidos num bico, vermelhos e suaves feito veludo. Quando a mãe transferiu-a de um lado a outro e ela viu Bella, Clara resumiu os resmungos e fitou a outra com grandes e curiosos olhos castanhos.

Bella sentiu a mão coçar, impulsionando-a a tocar o bebê.

— Quantos meses ela tem?

— Clara está ficando velha. — Alice colocou a filha sobre a cama, preparando-a para trocar a fralda. — Ela vai fazer um ano mês que vem. Não é mesmo, querida? — Ela esfregou o nariz ao da filha e Clara moveu os bracinhos, roçando os dedos nos cabelos da mãe.

Bella as observou com um misto de admiração e pesar. Seu bebê teria a mesma idade de Clara, pensou. Se tivesse sido diferente, ela podia ser aquela trocando a fralda da filha ou do filho agora. Parando um instante, levou uma mão à barriga até que o pesar e a memória pudessem ser bloqueados. Quantas vezes tentara dizer a si mesma que o passado era passado? E quantas vezes mais esse passado sairia de um canto obscuro e a dilaceraria? Era verdade que acontecia bem menos agora, mas ainda era afiado e sempre inesperado. Dias passavam, meses, às vezes, então ele surgia na superfície, esmagando-a, deixando-a um pouco zonza, um pouco frágil, como uma mulher em fuga que colidia pesadamente contra uma parede.

— Você pode me passar a fralda, por favor? Está perto do berço.

Bella piscou e tratou de focar novamente na realidade. O momento era agora, disse a si mesma, piscando até focar novamente no quarto com cheiro de talco de bebê. O lugar era esse. Não haveria nunca como voltar no tempo. A única direção para a qual se dignaria a olhar era à frente. Deliberadamente, respirou fundo, sentindo-se aliviada quando o sistema acalmou-se e ajudou Alice. Essa não era uma noite para tristeza.

O bebê diante dela soltou um som satisfeito quando Alice terminou com a fralda e pegou-a no colo novamente. Curiosa, a menina virou a cabeça de um lado a outro até fitar Bella de novo.

Bella sorriu e acariciou a bochecha macia.

— Ela é linda.

Alice ouviu a ternura na voz da outra, os olhos tristes, e suas dúvidas derreteram por completo. Bella não era distante, percebeu. Era apenas cautelosa.

— Tenha cuidado. — avisou. — Antes que você perceba, Clara vai encantá-la e tê-la sob a palma da mão. Então, quando você perceber, será tarde demais.

Clara soltou uma risada alegre, quando Bella segurou sua mãozinha, e correspondeu apertando o dedo dela. No instante seguinte, Alice colocou a filha nos braços de Bella. Mulher e bebê se olharam, analisando uma a outra. Quando Bella sorriu, Clara ergueu os braços gorduchos e a brindou com um sorriso de apenas dois dentes.

Bella ergueu os olhos para Alice.

— É tarde demais.

— ~ —

Pouco depois das onze da noite, Alex não conseguiu mais lutar contra o sono e adormeceu no sofá. Esme acariciava os cabelos do neto enquanto conversava sobre seus livros com Bella. Gostava da maneira como ela a fazia lembrar-se de Charlie. Muito embora Bella fosse a imagem exata da mãe, ela não tinha herdado a personalidade de Renée.

— Meu último livro foi lançado há três meses. Estou trabalhando numa nova história agora. — contou ela e lembrou-se do que a tinha inspirado a escrever o novo livro. Depois dessa noite, teria ainda mais coisas para escrever.

— Eu adorei o livro que você lançou no ano passado. "A Princesinha". — comentou Bella, bebendo um gole de café. Sentia a barriga cheia — a sobremesa que Esme havia preparado, uma torta italiana, com um creme maravilhoso, era boa demais para se parar numa única fatia — e a cabeça arejada. Sem pensar muito, decidiu que aquela era uma ótima maneira de encerrar a noite. — Foi dedicado à Clara, não foi?

— Oh, sim. — Esme sorriu com a lembrança. — Quando a vi pela primeira vez, essa história me veio à mente e eu tive de escrevê-la. Meus filhos e netos sempre me inspiram. Não, não. Estou sendo injusta. Toda a minha família faz isso.

— Imagino que seus livros também sejam um reflexo da sua vida. "Um Casamento Incomum" foi dedicado à Alice e Jasper, não? E "O Sapo Rick" foi escrito quando Alex nasceu.

Esme sorriu novamente.

— Você conhece mesmo o meu trabalho. — disse ela.

— Eu adoro os seus livros. — Bella não estava falando nada menos que a verdade. — São simples, tocantes e me fazem lembrar o meu pai.

— Oh, Charlie. Ele era um homem extraordinário.

Bella baixou os olhos para a xícara. Essa era outra razão porque gostava de Esme. Ela via seu pai pelo que ele era — um homem talentoso e sensível —, não pelo que queria que ele fosse.

— E que tal "Os Três Gnomos Endiabrados"? — disse Emmett, um sorriso divertido no rosto, uma mão sobre o encosto do sofá. — Um dos livros mais antigos da mamãe e dedicado a nós.

— Não foi só dedicado. Foi inteiramente inspirado nesses três monstrinhos que Carlisle insistia em chamar de filhos. Houve épocas em que eles quase me deixaram louca. — confidenciou Esme à Bella, mas não era como se ela estivesse reclamando. Ela ouviu o tom nostálgico na voz de Esme e o olhar cheio de ternura que ela lançou a cada um dos filhos.

Meia hora mais tarde e depois de muitas outras conversas, Bella olhou através da janela e viu a ameaça de neve estampada no céu negro-acinzentado.

— Eu acho que já vou. — disse ela e colocou sua xícara sobre a mesa de centro. — Está tarde e vocês devem estar cansados.

— Estamos bem. — assegurou-lhe Carlisle.

Mas Bella se levantou mesmo assim, imaginando que, pelo menos agora, eles iam querer passar algum tempo em família.

— Edward, querido, acompanhe Bella até em casa. Eu detestaria saber que ela está andando sozinha pela floresta.

— Oh, não tem problema nenhum. — disse Bella à Esme. — Eu moro apenas do outro lado da colina. É uma caminhada tranquila de dez minutos. Não há perigo nenhum.

— Por favor, vai me deixar mais tranquila. — Esme sorriu. — Edward?

— Vou buscar nossos casacos. — disse ele prontamente, levantando-se para deixar a sala.

Bella sentiu um calor subindo pelo pescoço. Ele tinha que soar tão ansioso assim na frente da família?

Ela se despediu dos Cullen, agradeceu pelo ótimo jantar e ficou apenas um pouco surpresa quando recebeu um convite para almoçar com eles no dia seguinte. Obviamente sua teoria de deixá-los deconfortáveis existia apenas em sua própria cabeça.

Quando Edward voltou com os casacos, Esme disse tranquilamente que cuidaria de Alex e que Edward não precisava se preocupar.

Bella sentiu as bochechas corarem dessa vez. Edward tinha razão quando disse que a família era capaz de deixar uma pessoa desconfortável. Mas isso não lhe parecera algo negativo, nem depreciativo. Era só embaraçoso, como devia ser em família, ela sempre imaginara.

— Eles são maravilhosos. A sua família. — disse Bella, enquanto ela e Edward subiam a colina até o chalé. — Você tem muita sorte.

Edward pensou sobre isso por um minuto. E, então, lembrou-se da maneira como sua família tinha incluído Bella e em como a rigidez inicial dela tinha derretido diante de algumas palavras gentis. Ele havia temido que estivesse cometendo um erro, que ela seria distante com sua família e desistiria dele e de Alex quando percebesse a amplitude da situação em que estava se metendo.

No lugar disso, Bella tinha rido com seu pai, preparado a refeição com sua mãe. As investidas de Emmett não a tinham ofendido, mas no lugar disso a divertiram. E quando Alice elogiou seu talento com a dança, ela tinha corado como uma colegial.

E agora que estava sozinho com ela, aquela reserva continuava deixada de lado. Ele podia ver isso na maneira sonhadora como ela observava a floresta, no modo como ela sorria.

Edward nunca tinha imaginado que se apaixonaria tanto por Bella.

Ele passou uma mão pela cintura dela e beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, inspirando o perfume de morangos e primavera.

— Sim, eu sou.

Bella ergueu os olhos e, novamente naquela noite, sentiu o sangue borbulhar sob a pele. Ele a estava olhando com aquela mesma intensidade que vira brilhar nos olhos dele mais cedo. A única diferença é que eles estavam sozinhos agora e, quando ela abriu a porta de casa e eles entraram, a familiar pontada de expectativa atingiu-a na barriga.

Bella fechou a porta atrás deles e deixou a garrafa que trouxera sobre a cômoda. Num acordo tácito, eles subiram as escadas e foram para o quarto de Bella. Quando ergueu os olhos para ele, eles sorriram um para o outro, com o doce conhecimento de que tinham a noite toda à sua disposição.

* * *

**N/A: Gostaram dos Cullen? Eles vão aparecer em outro momento também. :D Mas vamos continuando, pois a Bella não é a única que tem um passado. Edward tem algumas coisas para nos contar no próximo capítulo. Palpites? **

**Até mais!**


	11. Capítulo Onze

**N/A: Oi! Desculpa por esse mega hiato. Fiquei bem ocupada + doente. Foi horrível. :P Obrigada pelos comentários feitos durante esse tempo. Agora, vou parar de enrolar e deixar vocês lerem!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

— Alex vai dormir na casa do Carter hoje. — disse Edward, envolvendo a cintura de Bella entre as mãos. — Então, nós temos a noite de folga.

— Ótima notícia. — Bella fechou os olhos quando ele começou a beijar seu pescoço. Depois, por mais que quisesse continuar aquilo, espalmou as mãos no peito dele e o empurrou levemente. — Vou fazer o jantar para nós. — anunciou ela e habilmente se desvencihou das mãos dele.

— Estraga-prazeres. — murmurou Edward.

Bella apenas sorriu-lhe por sobre o ombro e começou a separar os ingredientes.

— Não fique com essa cara, Cullen. Vou fazer uma velha receita italiana.

— Pizza?

— Pasta primavera. — anunciou ela. — É uma das minhas favoritas. O que você acha?

Ele a fitou com um sorriso malicioso.

— Bom, mas confesso que estou bastante interessado na sobremesa.

Bella lhe devolveu o sorriso, e também arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ah, sim?

— Ah, sim. — Ele a observou fazer uma careta no instante seguinte. — O que foi?

— Eu não tenho azeite de oliva. — replicou Bella, vasculhando as prateleiras da cozinha. — Droga, não acredito que me esqueci de comprar.

— Tudo bem. Estou sabendo que o vizinho aí do lado tem.

— Você acha que ele vai ser gentil e me emprestar?

Edward se aproximou dela devagar, lentamente colocando-a entre a esquina de duas bancadas e ele. Quando chegou perto o suficiente, espalmou as mãos sobre o balcão dos dois lados de Bella, sem lhe dar chance de fuga.

— Se você pedir com gentileza.

Ela o fitou por sobre as pestanas, piscando-as charmosamente e mordeu o lábio inferior, que sorria.

— Por favor, vizinho.

— Bom, muito bom. Mas deixe-me ensiná-la um truque ou dois. — Ele passou uma mão pela cintura dela. Quando a trouxe para mais perto, os lábios dela encontraram os seus prontamente.

O beijo foi longo e preguiçoso, como o fim de tarde. Com os lábios nos de Edward, Bella sorriu e deslizou as mãos pela nuca dele, fechando-as em punhos ao redor dos displicentes fios cor de bronze. Era bom. Simplesmente bom. Estar aqui, com Edward, sentindo o corpo dele pressionado contra o seu, as mãos grandes e experientes tocando sua pele, com os últimos raios de sol entrando pela janela, aquecendo-os; o ocioso silêncio da floresta que os cercava, embalando-os.

— Não vamos conseguir comer se você continuar me beijando assim.

— Parece uma ideia interessante. — disse Edward, mudando de posição e beijando o pescoço dela. Suas mãos fecharam-se ao redor da cintura delicada, procurando a pele macia por baixo do suéter. Ela estremeceu. Quando ele ergueu a cabeça e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, ela gemeu. — Parece uma ideia muito boa.

A última coisa que a mente de Bella registrou, com coerência, foram os dois, deslizando direto para o chão da cozinha.

— ~ —

Bella estava rindo consigo mesma quando ele saiu para buscar o azeite. Começou a cantarolar pela cozinha enquanto se ocupava com o jantar. Quando ouviu um barulho vindo do corredor, onde ficava seu escritório e o estúdio, interrompeu a cantoria e foi verificar o que estava acontecendo.

Havia uma janela aberta no estúdio, batendo contra a parede por causa do vento lá fora. Ela fechou a janela, mas deixou as cortinas abertas porque um resquício de sol ainda iluminava a sala. Percebeu também que o rádio estava ligado e tentou se lembrar de quando o tinha usado pela última vez. O volume estava muito baixo, então, não era como se pudesse ouvi-lo em outro cômodo da casa. Ela ergueu a mão para desligá-lo, mas, antes, sentindo um impulso, aumentou o volume para ouvir o que estava tocando.

Uma melodia instrumental, suave e doce, preencheu o estúdio. Bella fechou os olhos. Sentiu a música penetrá-la, sendo absorvida por seu sistema. Para testar, só para testar, ela esticou os braços e se alongou. Devagar a princípio, os músculos estremecendo levemente com o esforço, mas aguentando e aguentando. Então, curvou-se sobre os joelhos para mudar o passo. Depois, virou-se, batida por batida.

Mais baixo. Uma série de gentis piruetas, talvez. Fluidas ao invés de agitadas. Oh, sim. Funcionava.

Ela se moveu ao redor da sala, deslizando com os passos de que se lembrava com incrível nitidez. A música cresceu, preenchendo o espaço, sua mente e seu corpo.

Mais complexo agora, de romance em direção a paixão. Um arabesco. Rápidas e suaves piruetas triplas, terminando em ballotés.

A alegria e adrenalina da dança a atingiram. Grande jeté. De novo. E de novo. Sinta como se fosse voar para sempre. Dance como se pudesse. Termine com um toque de alegria, em uma rápida sequência de _fouettes_. Então pare! Imóvel como uma estátua, um braço erguido, outro para trás.

— Acho que deveria atirar rosas, mas não tenho nenhuma comigo.

Bella ainda estava respirando rápido, mergulhada na dança, e quase perdeu o fôlego completamente quando o comentário a fez voltar à realidade. Ela pressionou uma mão no coração descompassado e, ainda ofegando, virou-se para encarar Edward.

Ele estava parado na soleira da porta, as mãos nos bolsos e um olhar de profunda satisfação nos olhos. Parecia orgulhoso, como o pai dela um dia tinha ficado por observá-la dançando, e tão profundamente apaixonado como nenhum homem jamais havia olhado para ela.

Bella sentiu o sangue correr ainda mais rápido, a adrenalina da dança e o olhar intenso de Edward tirando-lhe o fôlego mais uma vez.

— Você viu isso? — Ela perguntou, ofegante, um sorriso estonteante espalhando-se pelo rosto.

— Felizmente. — O próprio Edward estava sorrindo, orgulho, paixão e fascinação refletidos em seus olhos. Queria dizer a ela o que vê-la dançando havia lhe causado. Nunca imaginou que podia se sentir tão estupefato, tão deslumbrado. Quando a avistou pela janela, não tinha nem sequer conseguido pensar. Havia apenas entrado, encantado, como um marinheiro enfeitiçado pelo canto de uma sereia. Uma mulher com aquela aparência, que se movia daquela forma, estava destinada a encantar um homem.

Ela estava sorrindo, corada e despenteada pela dança, com o primitivo senso de orgulho e satisfação de alguém que recuperou algo vital.

— Oh, meu Deus. — Bella colocou as duas mãos nas bochechas, realidade a atingindo. — Eu dancei. Edward, eu dancei!

— E foi maravilhosa.

Ela riu, piscando para afastar as lágrimas e correu para os braços dele. Ele a segurou, abraçando-a forte quando a sentiu estremecer em meio a lágrimas e risadas. Em algum canto da mente, uma voz lhe perguntou o que seria deles se ela retomasse a carreira profissional e resolvesse voltar para Nova York. Mas ele se obrigou a ignorar essa voz. Naquele momento, simplesmente ficaria feliz por Bella.

Por isso, fez uma coisa boba, mas que parecia certa naquele momento, e girou com ela pela sala.

— ~ —

Bella observou as sombras dançarem, alimentadas pelas luzes do luar e do abajur à meia luz. Tranquilizante, elas brincavam contra as cortinas, contra a poltrona vitoriana num canto, contra a solitária tulipa lilás que ela tinha deslizado impulsivamente dentro de uma garrafa de leite. Seu quarto, pensou. Sempre tinha sido apenas dela. Até...

Com um meio suspiro, ela deixou a mão descansar sobre o coração de Edward.

Não estava mais quieto. O vento tinha se tornado mais forte e atirava viscosos flocos de neve contra a janela. Lá fora, fazia uma noite gelada e tempestuosa, que prometia uma manhã igualmente gelada e tempestuosa. O inverno era sempre mais rigoroso e frio naquela cidadezinha largada em meio às colinas do leste. Mas Bella estava aquecida, maravilhosamente aquecida, nos braços de Edward.

O silêncio entre eles era fácil, assim como fazer amor tinha sido. Entrelaçados e próximos, eles ficaram deitados, satisfeitos em deixar as horas passarem, um momento preguiçoso de cada vez. Cada um celebrando silenciosamente o conhecimento de que, de manhã, não acordariam sozinhos. As mãos dele deslizavam por sua coxa, seu quadril, até entrelaçarem à sua.

Com a ponta dos dedos, ela acariciava o peito de Edward, imensamente satisfeita e confortável por estar nos braços dele. Sonolenta, fechou os olhos e, quando sentiu algo gelado encostar em seu braço, abriu apenas um olho para fitar o que era.

— Ligue para Rosalie.

Dessa vez, Bella abriu os dois olhos e olhou do telefone para Edward.

— O quê?

— Ligue para Rosalie. Aceite a proposta dela.

— Edward. — Bella se virou, sentando-se e levando-o junto consigo. — Você ficou maluco? Eu mal comecei a…

— Você está pronta. Mais do que pronta. — Ele estendeu o telefone na direção dela. — Ligue para ela. Seja a mulher corajosa que eu acredito que você é.

Edward viu temperamento e orgulho brilharem nos olhos castanhos e ficou satisfeito quando ela pegou o telefone de suas mãos.

— Ainda acho que é loucura.

— Vamos ver o que você vai dizer quando ouvir os aplausos.

— Hum. — Bella murmurou, mas, ao imaginar-se subindo no palco novamente, sentiu as mãos suadas e a pulsação acelerou. Não era medo. Era pura excitação.

Quando atendeu, Rosalie estava com a voz rouca e imensamente mal humorada.

— É melhor você estar morrendo.

— Rosie!

— Você não está morrendo. Está encrencada.

— Nem uma coisa, nem outra.

— Então é melhor que seja algo muito bom, que justifique você me ligar à meia-noite de domingo. — replicou Rosalie. — Só há duas coisas capazes de fazer alguém estar acordada — e alegrinha — à uma hora dessas. Álcool ou sexo.

— Ou uma combinação dos dois.

— Qual deles para você?

— Não é da sua conta.

— Sexo, então.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Você quer ouvir minha boa notícia ou não?

Rosalie ficou em silêncio um instante.

— Você vai voltar para Nova York!

— Não, não é exatamente isso.

— O Princípe William finalmente resolveu deixar aquela magrela para ficar comigo?

— Não sei quanto a isso, mas…

— Não me diga que eles desistiram de dar continuidade aos filmes do Jurassic Park.

— Rosalie. — Bella a chamou num tom de advertência. — Cale a boca e me deixe falar.

— Desculpe, desculpe. Mas é de madrugada. E, ao contrário da sua, a minha cama está vazia.

— Então me deixe compensar isso.

— Por favor. — replicou Rosalie, enojada. — Não quero ouvir sobre você e o papai bonitão brincando de casinha.

— Eu resolvi aceitar sua proposta. Vou dançar na semana que vem. — disse Bella de uma vez só, sabendo que, com Rosalie, só funcionava assim.

Do outro lado da linha, houve apenas silêncio. Por um longo tempo.

— Quem é você e o que fez com a minha melhor amiga cautelosa e traumatizada? — Foi o que Rosalie disse quando se julgou recuperada.

— Ainda sou a sua melhor amiga, bem menos cautelosa e não tão traumatizada.

— E você não está brincando. — disse ela, a interrogação transformando-se numa exclamação que se tornou eufórica a cada sílaba. — Oh, céus. Você não está brincando!

— Não, não estou. — disse Bella. — Estarei em Nova York daqui uma semana e nós vamos dividir o palco. Como nos velhos tempos.

— Oh, meu Deus, Bella.

— Eu sei. — Bella sorriu, mas parou quando ouviu a amiga fungar. — Rose? Você está chorando?

— Só estou feliz. Não conte a ninguém. — acrescentou ela, ameaça soando por sobre o tom embargado. — Estou tão feliz, Bella.

— Obrigada, você é uma boa amiga.

— Isso eu sou. — replicou Rosalie. — Mas não acho que meus dons de persuasão tiveram alguma coisa a ver com isso. O que aconteceu?

— Longa história.

— Que tornada curta nos leva ao fato de que você está mais apaixonada por Edward Cullen do que eu imaginei.

— Eu… — Bella ergueu os olhos e fitou Edward, deitado na cama com os braços atrás da cabeça. Ele devolveu seu olhar com um sorriso sonolento e misterioso, acelerando sua pulsação tanto quanto a perspectiva de subir no palco. — Talvez seja isso mesmo.

— Eu quero que você o traga também. E o garotinho. Quero conhecê-los, ok?

— Sim. — disse ela. — Eu vou levá-los comigo.

Bella ainda teve que ouvir mais quinze minutos dos planos de Rosalie para o que a amiga chamou de o "Grande Retorno de Bella". Como uma boa artista, Rose adorava transformar tudo num espetáculo dramático e cheio de efeitos — e, de preferência, com títulos. Ela havia até esquecido de seu aborrecimento inicial por ter sido acordada de madrugada.

Quando, finalmente, a ligação foi encerrada, Bella estava com as orelhas fervendo e Edward havia adormecido em sua cama.

Pelo menos, parecia que ele estava adormecido.

Ela mal havia deixado o telefone sobre o criado-mudo e ele abriu os olhos e a fitou. Gostaria de ter um espelho em mãos para que ela visse o reflexo dos olhos brilhantes e sorridentes. Mas, como não tinha, só podia esperar que ela se sentisse tão feliz quanto aparentava.

Bella estava feliz. Música tocava dentro de sua cabeça — a canção que Edward havia tocado para ela. Sabia que lembraria cada nota, cada acorde, para o resto da vida. Nos anos que se seguiriam, ela ouviria a música de Edward e lembrar-se-ia do tempo que haviam passado juntos.

— Sabe — disse ela, novamente descansando a cabeça no ombro dele. —, eu tenho um amigo em Nova York que está sempre à procura de novas composições. Ele ficaria feliz em incorporar sua música a um dos números dele.

— Um amigo, é? — inquiriu Edward, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Bella riu do tom desconfiado dele.

— Outro bailarino. O nome dele é Jacob e ele é gay. — acrescentou, revirando os olhos diante da reação de Edward.

— Muito melhor. — sentenciou ele, possessivo, e foi recompensado com um tapa no ombro. — Todos os bailarinos são gays?

— Não! Essa é uma visão sobre bailarinos extremamente machista, Cullen. — Bella o repreendeu e brindou-o com mais um tapa.

— Desculpe, fiquei curioso.

— Na verdade, o ex-noivo de Rosalie era um bailarino. — Assim como James, lembrou-se. — Ele a abandonou e fugiu com outra.

— Outra bailarina?

— Sim. Victoria era do corpo de dançarinas.

— Não posso culpá-lo. — disse Edward num tom reflexivo, acomodando-se confortavelmente nos travesseiros e fitando o teto.

— Como é?

— Sim. Você pode imaginar como deve ser para um cara não-gay ficar no meio de tantas mulheres bonitas?

Bella se apoiou num cotovelo e o fitou com os olhos semicerrados.

— É melhor você me dar um bom motivo para eu não lhe bater bem forte dessa vez.

Maravilhado, ele a fitou e respondeu:

— Eu jamais fugiria com outra bailarina que não fosse você.

Ela sabia que não. Sabia que ele falava nada menos que a verdade. Estava ficando cada dia mais fácil lê-lo. Compreendê-lo. Quanto tempo mais poderia viver ignorando a direção para onde as coisas estavam indo?

— Sinceramente — Ela ignorou o pensamento, por enquanto, e manteve o ar descontraído. —, eu acho que Royce, o ex-noivo de Rosalie, fez um ótimo favor a ela. Ele não era o homem certo para Rose.

— Se foi capaz de abandoná-la, não era mesmo. — refletiu ele e a aconchegou quando Bella voltou a descansar a cabeça em seu ombro, a mão voltando a seu peito, traçando círculos com as pontas dos dedos. — Sarah também nos deixou.

Ela parou de mover as mãos por um instante, reflexiva. Estava pronta para ouvir aquilo?

— Pensei que ela tivesse morrido. — disse, finalmente, e voltou a acariciá-lo.

— Antes disso, ela decidiu que manter uma família era demais. Então, ela foi embora. — Ele encolheu os ombros, não mais afetado por isso como antes. Distraidamente, começou a deslizar os dedos sobre os braços de Bella. Queria contar a ela sobre seu casamento, sobre si mesmo — o homem que havia sido —, mas tinha adiado isso. Por tempo demais, refletiu. Como esperava construir alguma coisa com Bella, quando ainda precisava esclarecer aquelas coisas sobre o próprio passado? — Eu nunca lhe falei sobre as coisas em relação à Sarah.

— Não é necessário. — Ela segurou a mão dele. Estava apenas jogando conversa fora, não tinha a intenção de desenterrar velhos fantasmas.

— Para mim, é. — Sentando-se, ele alcançou a garrafa de champanhe, cortesia do pai, que eles tinham trazido para cima. Enchendo duas taças, entregou uma a ela.

— Não preciso de explicações, Edward.

— Mas seria capaz de ouvi-las?

— Sim, se é importante para você. — Edward a havia ajudado, pensou. Era o mínimo que podia fazer.

Ele fez uma pausa, tomando um momento para organizar os próprios pensamentos.

— Eu tinha vinte anos quando a conheci. Um rapaz no segundo ano de faculdade e, para ser sincero, naquela idade, nada mais importava para mim. Eu não era o cara mais fácil do mundo, sabe, o atribulado filho do meio, que não conseguia compreender seu lugar dentro da própria família. Um rapaz tentando desesperadamente encontrar a si mesmo, era isso o que eu era. Eu também era teimoso. Então, quando conheci Sarah e minha família ficou hesitante, eu decidi que a queria.

Ele fez uma pausa para beber, para olhar para trás. Ao seu lado, Bella fitava a própria taça, observando as bolhas flutuarem.

— E ela quis você.

— Da maneira dela. O trágico é que a atração de Sarah por mim era tão vazia quanto a minha por ela. E, no fim, igualmente destrutiva. Nós éramos ambos teimosos e infantis. — Com uma breve risada, ele ergueu a taça novamente, e bebeu. — Nós conhecíamos as mesmas pessoas, íamos às mesmas festas, preferíamos as mesmas músicas e livros.

Bella passou a taça de uma mão à outra, desejando que as palavras dele não a fizessem se sentir tão miserável.

— É importante ter coisas em comum.

— Oh, nós tínhamos bastante em comum. Ela era tão rebelde e teimosa quanto eu, um pouco confusa também, e mimada. Não acho que compartilhávamos nenhuma qualidade admirável.

— Você é duro demais consigo mesmo.

— Você não me conhecia. — Edward se sentiu grato por isso. — Eu era um rapaz rebelde e insatisfeito com o mundo em geral, especialmente porque nunca tinha conquistado nada por conta própria. As coisas mudam. — Ele acrescentou num tom baixo.

— Só quando uma pessoa está disposta a abraçar a mudança.

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela, sentada em posição de ioga, segurando a taça com as duas mãos, os olhos solenes e diretos, e sorriu.

— Sim, você está certa. Fico imaginando o que teria acontecido se eu tivesse conhecido você quando tinha vinte anos. — Ele enrolou uma mecha do cabelo ondulado, mas não se ateve à divagação. — De qualquer modo, Sarah e eu tivemos um relacionamento durante o restante do meu tempo de faculdade. Foi quando chegamos a um ponto em que as coisas começavam a cair numa rotina. Estávamos começando a ficar cansados e entediados um com o outro.

— Por quê?

— Porque, naquela época, tínhamos muito em comum. Quando as coisas começaram a ruir, eu quis muito consertá-las. Não queria admitir que minha família estava certa o tempo todo. O pior disso é que eu quis que o relacionamento desse certo mais por orgulho que pelos meus sentimentos por ela. Eu estava encantado com a imagem dela e a imagem que formávamos juntos.

— Sim. — Bella pensou em si mesma e no que sentira por James. — Eu entendo.

— Entende? — A pergunta saiu apenas como um sussurro. — Levei anos para entender. De qualquer modo, quando entendi, havia outras coisas a considerar.

— Alex. — disse Bella.

— Sim, Alex. Nós já estávamos morando juntos, e estávamos noivos, quando Sarah descobriu que estava grávida. Um dia, ela voltou para casa furiosa e lívida. Lembro-me de como ela marchou em direção ao balcão de bebidas, atirou o casaco descuidadamente numa cadeira. Ela preparou uma bebida, tomou um longo gole, e atirou o copo na parede. E me disse que estava grávida.

Com a garganta seca, Bella bebeu um gole da própria bebida.

— Como você se sentiu?

— Surpreso. Atordoado. Nós nunca tínhamos conversado sobre filhos. Éramos, nós mesmos, muito crianças. Duas crianças mimadas. Sarah teve um pouco mais de tempo para pensar sobre isso e havia encontrado uma resposta. Ela queria ir a uma clínica particular para fazer um aborto.

Algo se contraiu dentro de Bella.

— Era isso o que você queria?

Ele queria — como queria — poder responder com um indiscutível não.

— A princípio, eu não sabia. Éramos ambos jovens, nosso relacionamento estava na corda bamba, eu nunca tinha pensado em ter filhos, minha carreira estava começando com o fim da faculdade. Parecia sensato. Depois, não sei exatamente porque, me senti furioso. Acho que porque essa era a maneira mais fácil, mais fácil para nós dois, de resolver tudo. Ela queria que eu estalasse os dedos e me livrasse daquela… inconveniência.

Bella baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, cerradas em punhos. As palavras dele estavam penetrando muito fundo.

— O que você fez?

— Foi difícil, mas consegui convencê-la a ter o bebê e a dar uma nova chance ao nosso relacionamento. Nós nos casamos um mês depois disso. Quando Alex nasceu, eu estava quase me formando e Sarah havia desistido de estudar. Ela dizia que não conseguiria conciliar uma gravidez, depois um bebê, com os estudos. Eu mesmo não conseguia, às vezes. — acrescentou Edward e sentiu-se cansado apenas por lembrar daquela época.

— E os seus pais? A família de Sarah?

— Foram todos muito bons, mas eu não queria a ajuda deles. Alex era minha responsabilidade. Ele e Sarah eram minha família. Era eu quem devia cuidar deles. — Ele viu o brilho nos olhos dela e sorriu. — Sei o que você está pensando. "Essa é uma coisa extremamente machista de se dizer, Cullen".

— Bem, talvez. — Bella admitiu, com um breve sorriso. — Mas não totalmente. Também estou pensando no rapaz rebelde do passado, que estava tentando se encontrar, e no homem sensível e maravilhoso que está aqui comigo, agora. Eu acho que você teve uma jornada bonita, Edward.

— Bonita. — Ele analisou a palavra. — Mas difícil.

Ela procurou pela mão dele.

— Porque Sarah deixou você.

— A chance que tentamos dar ao nosso relacionamento teve algum sucesso até o fim da gravidez. Depois disso, Sarah começou a ter crises de ciúmes, dizia que eu dava mais atenção ao bebê do que a ela. Como eu disse, ela era mimada. Ela ficava constantemente irritada, outras vezes depressiva. O médico chamou de depressão pós-parto e disse que, com o passar do tempo, isso diminuiria até desaparecer. Mas isso não aconteceu. — Ele esboçou um sorriso cansado. — Quem desapareceu foi Sarah. Eu saí um dia com Alex e, quando voltei, havia um bilhete. "Não consigo. Desculpe.", dizia a nota. — lembrou-se Edward.

— Ela foi embora assim? — Bella não percebeu quando apertou a mão dele mais forte. — Sem se despedir? Sem nenhuma palavra ao filho?

Edward a fitou, sem se sentir surpreso com a silenciosa fúria nos olhos dela. Nunca, realmente, imaginara outra reação vinda de Bella.

— Ela foi embora exatamente assim. — disse ele.

— Sinto muito, Edward.

— Não sinta. Parei de me importar com isso há muito tempo. — disse ele, descartando o assunto. — Alex mal se lembra dela. Também não posso dizer que sinto por isso. Por fim, ela o assustava. Eu pensei que a culpa era minha, que talvez eu o tivesse acostumado a ficar mais comigo. Mas, então, percebi que Sarah nunca tinha tentado ser a mãe dele. Às vezes, me pergunto se ela chegou a amá-lo, mas... — Ele não queria concluir o pensamento. Não valia mais a pena. No lugar disso, escolheu dizer: — Sarah nunca teria feito uma fantasia de Halloween só para ele. — Ele sorriu.

Bella sentiu pena de Sarah, então. Ela havia perdido a chance de ser feliz.

— E o que aconteceu depois?

— Ela foi para Nova York. — O mais longe possível, pensou. — E acabou se envolvendo num acidente de carro dois anos depois. Àquela altura, eu não sentia mais nada por ela. Sou grato pelo meu filho, mas ela nunca foi a mãe dele no sentido que realmente importa. E, agora que paro para pensar, nós nunca fomos marido e mulher além do certificado de casamento.

Bella se lembrou do que Alex tinha falado sobre a mãe, quando ele estava doente e ela o havia ninado na cadeira de balanço. Ela o tinha confortado, então. Parecia certo que fizesse o mesmo agora. Deixando a taça de lado, ela tomou o rosto de Edward com as duas mãos e afagou-o sutilmente.

— Não foi fácil para você, também. — disse ela e tirou a taça das mãos dele, também deixando-a de lado. — Deixe-me amá-lo, pois isso é tudo o que você precisa. — Ela disse, simplesmente, e deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele.

Era diferente, agora que a paixão havia amadurecido. Mais lento, mais suave, mais rico. Quando ajoelharam-se na cama, suas bocas encontraram-se, sonhadoras, numa longa e preguiçosa exploração de gostos que tornavam-se assustadoramente familiares. Bella queria mostrar a Edward o que ele significava, e que o que tinham juntos, esta noite, estava a mundos de distância do passado. Queria confortar, excitar, fazê-lo esquecer.

Um suspiro, então um sussurro, depois um longo e líquido gemido. Os sons foram seguidos por toques suaves e tenros. As pontas dos dedos deslizavam sobre a pele. Agora, conhecia o corpo dele tão bem quanto conhecia o próprio corpo, cada ângulo, cada plano, cada ponto vulnerável. Quando ele ofegou, sua risada veio silenciosa. Observando-o sob a luz suave das velas, ela depositou beijos em sua testa, suas bochechas, o canto da boca, sua garganta. Ali, a pulsação dele batia por ela, pesada e rápida.

Ela era tão erótica quanto qualquer fantasia, com o corpo movendo-se, primeiro ao encontro, depois afastando-se dele. Os olhos dela mantiveram-se nos seus, brilhando, cientes, e os cabelos caíam como uma cascata de seda escura sobre os ombros nus.

Quando a tocou, deslizando as mãos para cima e para baixo, ela jogou a cabeça para trás. Mas não havia nada de submisso no gesto. Era uma demanda. Satisfaça-me.

Com um gemido, desceu a boca pela garganta dela e sentiu o desejo atingi-lo como um soco. Sua boca aberta e sedenta desceu pelo corpo dela, parando e demorando-se nos seios firmes. Podia sentir o coração dela, quase prová-lo, enquanto sua batida tornava-se mais rápida e forte contra seus lábios. Ela levou a mão aos cabelos dele, segurando firme, ao mesmo tempo em que ela se dobrava como um arco.

Antes que pudesse raciocinar, ele a tocou e a fez arrepiar-se dos pés à cabeça.

Ofegante, trêmula, ela se segurou a ele, conseguido soltar apenas um sussurro confuso quando ele a deitou na cama. Bella lutou para encontrar um equilíbrio interior, mas ele já havia destruído sua força de vontade, sua mente e seu controle.

Isso era sedução. Não havia pedido por isso, não desejara isso. Mas, agora, dava-lhe as boas vindas. Não conseguia se mover, afastar-se. Totalmente entregue, mergulhada no próprio prazer, deixou com que Edward a levasse onde quisesse. A boca dele percorria sua pele úmida. Suas mãos a tocavam com a mesma habilidade que tocariam um instrumento bem afinado. Seus músculos viraram cera líquida.

A respiração de Bella tornou-se inconstante. Ela ouviu música. Sinfonias, cantatas, prelúdios. Fraqueza tornou-se força e ela puxou-o para si, desejando apenas sentir o corpo dele encaixar-se no seu.

Lentamente, torturantemente, ele percorreu seu corpo com os lábios novamente, traçando um caminho para cima, deixando trilhas de calor e frio, de prazer e dor. Seu próprio corpo estremeceu ao senti-la movendo-se debaixo dele. Edward encontrou a boca dela, mergulhando mais fundo, controlando-se mesmo quando os dedos de Bella afundaram-se em seus quadris.

De novo e de novo, ele os levou próximos ao limite, apenas para recuar, prolongando uma dezena de pequenos prazeres. Quando ela se ergueu para encontrá-lo, a garganta dela era uma longa coluna branca, na qual que ele podia deleitar-se. Os braços dela envolveram-no, rapidamente, como seda macia. Sua respiração acelerou contra a bochecha dele, então em sua boca, que formou o nome dele como uma prece contra seus lábios.

Quando ele deslizou para dentro dela, até o prazer foi compartilhado.

* * *

**N/A: Overdose Beward. Espero que tenha sido legal ler. Agora, que tal irmos para Nova York? Bem, espero que vocês queiram, pois é para onde vamos no próximo capítulo. :D Até!**


	12. Capítulo Doze

**N/A: OK, primeiro de tudo, desculpem-me pela demora. Segundo, é oficial: a fic terá quinze capítulos + epílogo. Terceiro, para compensar meu atraso, vou postar os três outros capítulos (depois desse) na segunda (22), quarta (24) e sexta (26) da semana que vem. Por último, mil obrigadas pelos comentários de vocês. Não importa a natureza, eles sempre me deixam contente. :D Sem mais enrolação, vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

O ritmo de Nova York sempre tinha sido um problema para Bella. Tendo vivido os primeiros quinze anos de sua vida numa cidade pequena e tranquila, nunca, realmente, tinha aderido completamente ao estado de eterno frenesi e à agitação de Nova York. Afinal, não era uma artista que sonhava em deixar sua cidade do interior para fazer sucesso em uma das maiores cidades do mundo. Embora isso tivesse acontecido, suas motivações haviam sido outras.

Era mais fácil perceber a diferença agora, percebeu, quando voltava a visitar a cidade, depois de passar quase dois meses em Beaver Meadows.

Bella era uma pessoa do campo, sempre tinha sido. Gostava e tinha carinho pelo tempo que passara em Nova York. Sua carreira tinha acontecido toda nessa cidade, dentro da companhia de dança para onde voltava, agora, a fim de exercitar seu talento. Mas, no instante em que saiu do aeroporto e mergulhou na atmosfera urbana e caótica da cidade, sabia que jamais voltaria a Nova York, a não ser a passeio.

Sua mente, seu coração, pertenciam a Beaver Meadows agora.

Mas o tempo que passaria na cidade, até a apresentação, não seria dedicado a comparações entre Nova York e Beaver Meadows. Também havia coisas das quais sentira falta na Big Apple, afinal.

A dança era uma delas. Estava ansiosa para começar os ensaios, sentir a adrenalina e emoção da dança penetrar seu sistema, rodopiar pelo palco até a exaustão, depois ver todo o resultado do esforço transformar-se em uma apresentação, no sábado à noite. E, mais, sentia-se ansiosa para apresentar-se diante da plateia mais especial que já tivera até hoje.

Lembrar-se disso a fez pensar em Edward e Alex. Eles não tinham vindo com ela, uma vez que tivera de viajar para Nova York no domingo mesmo, pois teria uma exaustiva semana de ensaio até a apresentação do sábado à noite. Edward e Alex não podiam acompanhá-la, uma vez que o menino ainda tinha escola e Edward o próprio trabalho. Então, eles teriam de ficar em estados diferentes, durante aqueles cinco dias, até a sexta-feira à tarde, quando Edward e Alex estariam pousando em Nova York para um fim de semana na cidade.

O outro motivo porque voltava a NovaYork era uma das pessoas mais especiais em sua vida. E uma das mais entusiasmadas, também, pensou Bella, quando abriu porta de seu apartamento e deu de cara com Rosalie, toda sorriso estonteante e pulinhos de alegria.

— Você voltou! — Exclamou Rose, jogando os braços ao redor da amiga, envolvendo-a em um abraço de urso. — Ah, meu Deus! Não acredito que você veio mesmo.

— Do jeito que você fala, Rose, parece que eu fiquei fora quinze anos e não um mês.

— Pensei que levaria isso mesmo até você voltar. — disse Rosalie. — Mas isso é passado. Vamos entrar e viver o agora. — disse ela, descartando o assunto e ajudou Bella com a única mala que a amiga havia trazido.

Estava mais quente e mais silencioso dentro apartamento. Música clássica, suave e baixa, soava de algum lugar na estante. O sol de inverno entrava através das cortinas abertas, iluminando a sala com um misterioso brilho âmbar. Na cozinha, uma panela borbulhava com alguma coisa que cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

— É bom estar de volta a esse lugar. — disse Bella, mergulhando na atmosfera acolhedora e caseira do apartamento.

Ainda podia sentir o ar de liberdade que o lugar irradiava — um ar que sentira desde a primeira vez em que estivera nele. Deixar o apartamento onde vivia com a mãe e comprar aquele para dividir com Rosalie tinha sido um grande passo na vida de Bella. Por isso gostava tanto daquele lugar e do que ele representava.

— Como você pode ver — disse Rosalie, dando uma volta no próprio eixo, os braços abertos, sinalizando a sala. —, não fiz nenhuma mudança drástica no nosso santuário.

Bella tirou a echarpe e o casaco.

— Nem um deus grego para preencher o vazio à noite?

— Esse é o santuário, Bella. — Ela gesticulou com as mãos, o tom místico. — Sem homens aqui. Nus ou vestidos. Esse é o lugar onde eles só entram para fazer alguma manutenção ou através das nossas palavras.

— Sim, eu me lembro das regras. — Embora elas raramente tenham sido seguidas pela amiga, pensou, mas decidiu que continuaria sem revelar o que sabia. — O que tem para o almoço?

— Frango grelhado ao molho à la Hale.

— Hmmm. Nada diz 'bem-vinda' melhor que o molho Hale.

— Pode apostar. Agora, — Rosalie passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Bella e guiou-a até a cozinha. — enquanto eu termino nossa comida, você vai me contar tudo sobre sua nova vida no interior. Eu quero saber cada mínimo detalhe.

— ~ —

O almoço foi maravilhoso, tanto porque a comida estava muito boa, quanto porque aquele era o último que teriam com direito a sobremesa de chocolate. Elas nem deviam estar comendo aquilo tão próximas a uma apresentação, mas, como ambas se sentiam extremamente festivas, foram indulgentes o suficiente para abrirem uma exceção. É claro que teriam de compensar isso ao longo da semana, mas não era como se essa ameaça as atingisse em meio à névoa de um domingo de inverno nova-iorquino.

Como estava frio demais para ficarem do lado de fora da sacada, elas colocaram suas poltronas favoritas do lado de dentro, em frente à porta de vidro, e ficaram observando a cidade agitada lá embaixo.

— Você conheceu a família dele? — Rosalie bebericou uma taça de vinho e fitou a amiga com uma sobrancelha arqueada. — Participou de um jantar, depois do almoço de Ação de Graças, com _toda_ a família dele?

— Sim. — replicou Bella, remexendo-se na cadeira. — E, em todo o caso, eu já conhecia a mãe dele.

— Ah, facilita muito. Sua sogra é das boas ou uma megera?

— Ela não é… Esme é uma pessoa muito gentil e atenciosa. Seria um crime considerá-la até mesmo antipática.

— Pesquisei ela no Google. — confessou Rosalie, pensativa. — Ela me pareceu legal mesmo. E talentosa.

— Ela é tudo isso.

— E quanto aos outros?

— São igualmente gentis. Ótimas pessoas.

— E ele tem algum irmão solteiro no bolso?

— Tem, sim. — Bella sorriu consigo mesma, bebendo um gole de vinho. Essa era exatamente o tipo de pergunta que a amiga faria. — Edward tem um irmão mais velho, que _é_ solteiro. Mas um homem de muitas, se entendi bem.

— Hmmm. Gosto de um bom desafio. Quem sabe eu ensino ao Senhor de Muitas a ser de uma só?

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha, pensativa, e observou a amiga.

Rosalie era uma das mulheres mais deslumbrantes que havia conhecido. Possuía aquela beleza óbvia, uma que refletia seu nascimento privilegiado e alguns anscestrais da realeza. O rosto era aristocrático e perfeitamente simétrico, e a pele clara como leite. As maçãs do rosto altas e os lábios cheios remetiam superioridade e confiança, assim como os olhos azul-violeta falavam de mistério e sensualidade. Os cabelos eram lisos e macios como seda, tão louros e longos como uma cortina de ouro. Somado a isso, ela tinha um corpo perfeito, mesmo sendo alta, com pernas longas e bem exercitadas, e curvas suaves e milimétricas.

Mas não era tanto a perfeição de sua aparência que tornava Rosalie deslumbrante. Era sua personalidade e o espírito livre, agitado e apenas um pouco rebelde. Ela era temperamental, também, embora fosse doce e generosa quando uma pessoa importava, ou quando estava com humor para isso. E, pensou Bella, uma amiga leal até os ossos.

Sabia porque o noivo havia deixado Rose e, embora o odiasse por isso, tinha sido sincera quando dissera a Edward que Royce havia feito um favor à amiga. Uma mulher como Rosalie merecia um homem que enxergasse além da beleza, que aceitasse sua personalidade, que fosse sábio e confiante o suficiente para apreciá-la. Royce, egoísta e controlador, jamais seria capaz disso.

Emmett, por outro lado, refletiu Bella, talvez achasse divertido lidar com Rosalie. Talvez ele fosse capaz de compreender a personalidade dela, aceitá-la, não vê-la como uma ameaça. Ele era um Cullen, afinal. Bella, mais do que ninguém, sabia o quanto os Cullen eram capazes de compreender e aceitar uma mulher pelo que ela era. Ou pela bagagem que ela carregava.

Talvez, apresentar Rosalie a Emmett não fosse uma ideia de todo ruim, decidiu. Estava curiosa para ver que rumo as coisas poderiam tomar.

Rosalie serviu-se de mais vinho.

— Então — disse ela, alheia aos planos de Bella, recostando-se em sua poltrona. —, quando Cullen e mini-Cullen estarão aqui?

— Sexta-feira, no fim da tarde. Alex tem escola.

— Fale-me sobre eles. — pediu Rosalie, aconchegando-se a uma pilha de almofadas.

Bella falou. E tudo em sua expressão se iluminou. Estrelas brilharam, intensas e ofuscantes, em seus olhos castanhos; o sorriso tornou-se tão genuíno, doce e deslumbrante, que Rosalie teve de piscar algumas vezes.

Será que ela percebia a mudança?, pensou consigo mesma, enquanto ouvia a ternura e o inegável amor no tom da amiga. Ou será que estava lutando contra aqueles sentimentos?, questionou-se, porque conhecia a melhor amiga tanto quanto se ambas compartilhassem o mesmo sangue.

— … e, daqui duas semanas, Alex vai ter essa apresentação na escola. Ele é a rena mais orgulhosa que eu já vi na vida. — Bella riu, lembrando-se de que Alex ensaiava sua única fala ao menos três vezes ao dia, mas nunca deixava ela ou Edward escutarem, porque queria fazer surpresa.

— Estou quase me apaixonando por ele. — disse Rosalie, enchendo a taça da amiga. Mantenha o vinho fluindo, pensou, e a conversa se torna cada vez mais interessante. — E quanto ao pai? Você e ele já chegaram aos finalmentes?

Bella soltou um gemido, mesmo enquanto bebia.

— Aos finalmentes? — questionou. — Ninguém mais fala dessa maneira, Rose.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Chegaram ou não?

— Sim. — Bella concedeu, com um suspiro exasperado.

— Foi bom?

— Não. — disse Bella. — Foi maravilhoso.

— Tão bom assim, huh? Posso tirar uma lasquinha?

— Claro, se você não se importar de perder todos os dentes.

Rosalie fingiu estremecer.

— Bella ciumenta. Não sabia que você tinha esse lado.

Nem ela sabia.

— Fale-me de você agora. — Bella virou-se para a amiga. — O que esteve aprontando no último mês?

— Nada. Dá para acreditar? — disse Rosalie. — Acho que não tem graça aprontar quando não há ninguém que vai me dar uma bronca depois.

— Oh, você é tão doce. Sentiu falta das minhas broncas.

— Senti mesmo. — Rosalie riu. — Acho que vou ter de compensar as coisas nessa semana, então.

— ~ —

Rose não teve tempo para compensar nada. Na verdade, a semana de ambas acabou sendo preenchida por horas e horas de ensaio. Bella não se importava com a rotina de sair cedo de casa e voltar apenas à noite, relativamente tarde, mas estava começando a descobrir que, durante o tempo que havia passado longe dessa rotina, não sentira falta dela realmente. Como uma canção e um dançarino, não parecia que estava em sincronia com sua antiga vida de bailarina.

Estava se divertindo, é verdade. Também gostava de trabalhar duro e recompensar a si mesma dando piruetas no palco. Mas diversão era tudo o que procurava agora. Ser perfeita, carregar nas costas a responsabilidade de ser perfeita, não lhe parecia mais tão atraente.

Na quarta-feira, tinha derramado suor o suficiente para decidir que sua carreira de bailarina profissional estava encerrada. Podia continuar se apresentando ocasionalmente, como faria no sábado, mas isso seria tudo. Entretanto, não se afastaria da dança.

Na quinta-feira, depois de perceber isso, estava decidida a seguir a sugestão que Carlisle Cullen havia lhe dado.

Estava disposta a ensinar balé. Em Beaver Meadows. Em casa.

Bem, não estava certa quanto a última parte, uma vez que ainda teria que conversar com Edward sobre a possibilidade de expandir e transformar o primeiro andar de seu chalé numa academia de dança. Mas, de um jeito ou de outro, ela podia alugar um lugar na cidade.

Parecia loucura, mas Bella tinha essa sensação de que daria certo.

— O que você acha? — Ela perguntou a Rosalie, enquanto ela e a amiga, em um raro momento de descanso, passeavam pela rua depois de uma sessão de compras na Quinta Avenida.

— Não sei. — admitiu Rosalie. — Não sei como é esse seu chalé, se é grande o suficiente. Além disso, você disse que vive numa colina. Acha mesma que as pessoas vão até lá para aprender balé?

— Você está pensando nisso com a mente de uma nova-iorquina, Rose. — disse Bella. — As coisas aqui são planas e práticas demais. O ritmo e a mentalidade são diferentes em Beaver Meadows.

— Talvez seja isso mesmo. — replicou Rosalie. — Acho que a ideia soa excêntrica para mim. Só isso.

— É isso mesmo. Mas eu sinto que vai dar certo. — Bella franziu o nariz para a amiga. — Você acha que eu estou ficando louca?

Rosalie refletiu sobre isso e lembrou-se de, quatro meses atrás, quando Bella veio lhe dizer que havia decidido voltar a viver na cidade — pequena — onde havia nascido. Tinha achado a ideia uma loucura, mas a amiga ficava repetindo que tinha a sensação de que essa era a coisa certa a fazer. E, bem, acabou sendo uma decisão acertada mesmo, não é?

— Eu acho que você está sendo ousada. — disse Rosalie, por fim. — Gosto da ideia. Posso até mesmo me tornar sua sócia.

Bella arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você vai se mudar para Beaver Meadows ou o quê?

— Eu não disse isso. Mas, talvez, posso me tornar uma investidora nesse seu negócio.

— Você faria isso? — Bella parou de andar e fitou a amiga.

— É claro. — replicou Rosalie, como se aquilo fosse óbvio. — Não se constrói uma escola de balé só com força de vontade. Além disso, depois da dança e sapatos de grife, minha outra paixão são investimentos. Sou uma Hale, afinal.

— Oh, Rose. — Bella sorriu, a voz levemente trêmula de emoção. Não queria chorar no meio da rua. Encararia uma plateia no sábado e não se sentia nem um pouco envergonhada por isso. Mas chorar em plena Quinta Avenida seria constrangedor. — Obrigada.

— Calma, agora. — Rosalie deu um tapinha amigável no braço da amiga. — Você não precisa agradecer. Somos irmãs, afinal. De coração, mas dá na mesma.

— Desculpe por isso. O ar do campo deve ter me deixado sentimental. — refletiu Bella, fungando, orgulhosa por conseguir conter as lágrimas.

— De nós duas, você sempre foi a sentimental. Agora, você não vai dizer que eu sou uma boa amiga?

— Você é uma ótima amiga.

— Ah, sim. Que tal usar seu charme para conseguir um chocolate quente na Starbucks para a sua ótima amiga?

Bella lançou um olhar em direção ao estabelecimento lotado, depois fez uma careta para Rosalie.

— Você está me usando.

Rose deu de ombros.

— Cada um joga com as armas que tem. Vou procurar uma mesa para nós aqui fora.

Sem muita alternativa, Bella marchou ao encontro do mar de pessoas diante do balcão. Quando, dez minutos depois, dois lattes de chocolate em mãos, estava caminhando até a mesa, Bella ouviu uma voz conhecida chamá-la às suas costas. Ao virar-se, deu de cara com Emmett e seu sorriso de covinhas.

— Ei, linda. — Ele a cumprimentou com seu jeito fácil e sedutor. — Não esperava encontrá-la aqui, em Nova York.

— Estou na cidade para uma apresentação. — explicou Bella. — Meu apartamento fica a duas quadras daqui.

— Ah, claro. Você costumava viver aqui, antes de se perder naquele fim de mundo.

Ou me achar, pensou Bella.

— Sim. Na verdade, divido o apartamento com uma amiga, a Rosalie. Ela está…

— Isabella, sua vadia lenta, vai me deixar congelan… Oh. — Rosalie parou assim que avistou Emmett, sem se importar em disfarçar o brilho de apreciação em seus olhos. — Agora você é uma vadia sacana. Quem é o seu amigo?

— Emmett Cullen. — Ele se adiantou antes que Bella pudesse falar. — Você deve ser a Rosalie.

Ela aceitou a mão estendida e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você me conhece?

— Não tanto quanto gostaria, posso garantir. — Emmett a brindou com um sorriso enviesado. — Mas Bella estava agora mesmo me falando sobre você.

Rosalie retribuiu o sorriso dele adicionando alguns graus de calor ao próprio curvar de lábios.

— Bella é a única que consegue ver um lado bom em mim. — Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, olhando-o uma segunda vez, a expressão pensativa. — Cullen. Você é o irmão mais velho do Edward.

— Ah. — Os olhos de Emmett refletiram uma mistura de charme e divertimento. — Vejo que Bella também andou falando sobre mim.

— E vejo que vocês não precisam muito de mim aqui. — disse Bella. — Vou simplesmente escapar para uma mesa qualquer enquanto vocês… conversam.

— Calma, doçura. — disse Emmett, todo suavidade, ajudando-a com os copos de chocolate quente. — Tem Emmett suficiente para todo mundo.

— Então, devo assumir que você vai tomar um chocolate quente conosco? — quis saber Bella.

— Pode apostar que sim. Não sou homem de perder a chance de passar algum tempo com duas mulheres bonitas.

— Você não devia flertar com a sua cunhada no meio da rua, sabia? — disse Rosalie a Emmett, enquanto voltava a ocupar o lugar na mesa que havia escolhido para ela e Bella.

— Não estou flertando com Bella. Só digo essas coisas para implicar. — Emmett piscou na direção de Bella, depois fitou Rosalie. — Pode ficar tranquila, Rosie. Minha intenção é reservar todos os meus flertes a você. O que você me diz?

Completamente relaxada, procurando demonstrar confiança, Rosalie inclinou-se na direção dele.

— Que você vai precisar ser muito, muito criativo.

— Felizmente — Emmett também se inclinou na direção dela, ainda mais próximo que ela, extremamente satisfeito quando viu o breve brilho de surpresa nos olhos dela. —, minha mãe é escritora e eu herdei esse talento dela.

Mais entretida que espectadora de telenovelas, Bella recostou-se em sua cadeira, copo de chocolate-quente nas mãos, e os observou.

— ~ —

Em algum momento entre a sala de embarque e o embarque propriamente dito, Edward perdeu o controle sobre o próprio filho. Sabia que Alex gostava de viajar de avião, mas aquela viagem em especial tinha acionado o modo _Alex-super-animado_ e não havia nada que pudesse fazer em relação a isso.

Durante os quarenta e cinco minutos de voo, Alex encheu o pai de perguntas, ocasionalmente com o nariz pressionado contra a janela. As orelhas de Edward estavam fervendo no instante em que tocaram o solo nova-iorquino. Além disso, quando a viagem chegou ao fim, Alex tinha experiência o suficiente em voar para decidir que queria ser piloto de avião quando crescesse.

Com a bagagem de mão embaixo do braço e a mão de Alex presa firmemente à sua, Edward atravessou o portão de desembarque. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que tinha estado em Nova York. Daquela vez, era um rapaz de vinte e um anos começando a amadurecer, com uma namorada ao seu lado e o objetivo de contar aos pais dela e aos próprios pais, que eles seriam avós. Não tinha sido a melhor maneira de conhecer a cidade pela primeira vez, mas também não tinha sido uma experiência ruim. Só confusa, pensou Edward.

Agora, tudo era diferente. Estava voltando com o filho ao seu lado e pronto para ir ao encontro daquela que, mesmo ela resistindo, havia se tornado a mulher de sua vida.

— Pai, olha lá! É a vovó. — exclamou Alex, apontando com a mão livre. — E o vovô também!

Edward lançou um olhar na direção apontada pelo filho e avistou os pais, esperando-os logo na saída do portão. Esme acenou para eles enquanto se aproximavam, ao que Alex devolveu com um gesto entusiasmado. Edward soltou a mão do filho e observou-o correr em direção aos avós. Quando se aproximou, Carlisle deu-lhe um abraço.

— Bem-vindo a Nova York, filho. — disse ele e deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de Edward.

— Obrigado, pai. — Edward se inclinou para dar um beijo na testa da mãe.

— Sentimos falta de vocês. — disse ela, tocando o rosto do filho e do neto num gesto corriqueiro. — Quando Bella disse que vocês vinham a Nova York, eu fiquei muito feliz.

— Bella?

— Ela ligou antes de você na segunda-feira. Queria nos convidar para sua apresentação de amanhã. — Esme pegou o neto no colo, pelo prazer de fazer isso. — Estou feliz por ela voltar a dançar. Ela é maravilhosa, vocês vão ver.

— Felizmente. — disse Edward.

A mãe devolveu suas palavras com um sorriso sereno. Era um alívio ver que o filho havia encontrado alguém como Bella. Amava e preocupava-se com todos os seus filhos, mas os fios brancos, que tentava esconder há anos, tinham sido, em sua maioria, obra das inúmeras vezes em que se preocupara com Edward.

Depois dos cumprimentos, eles seguiram para o carro e Carlisle levou-os para a casa de Alice, onde Edward e Alex ficariam durante o fim de semana.

— Sua irmã está preparando o jantar para nós. — disse Esme, enquanto ainda estavam no carro.

— Alice? — Edward franziu o cenho. — Ah, minha nossa. Vamos todos morrer de fome.

Alice era a única na família que não tinha talento nem para fritar um ovo. Não era irônico que os filhos homens de Esme e Carlisle tivessem habilidade na cozinha, enquanto a filha mulher fosse um desastre. Era só o século XXI.

— Ok, deixe-me reformular minha frase. Sua irmã está pedindo a comida para nós.

— Muito melhor. — decidiu Edward.

— Vai ficar melhor ainda. — cantarolou Esme. — Tem uma surpresa esperando por vocês na casa da Alice.

Alex se virou para a avó e teria pressionado Esme até ela lhe contar qual era a surpresa. Mas, como Carlisle estava estacionando o carro diante da casa Cullen-Whitlock, ele se limitou a pular do carro e apressar os adultos.

Quando entraram na casa, Edward e Alex foram recepcionados por um Jasper especialmente satisfeito por ter derrotado Emmett nos tribunais, um Emmett especialmente emburrado por ter sido derrotado, e uma Alice tentando aplacar a discussão entre o marido e o irmão enquanto saía da cozinha com uma tigela de macarrão em mãos.

— Oh, vocês chegaram. — disse ela quando os viu. — _Eles chegaram!_ — Ela gritou por sobre o ombro, como se houvesse alguém na cozinha. — Jasper, leve as malas deles lá para cima, sim? — Ela disse enquanto se aproximava para cumprimentar o irmão e o sobrinho com um abraço e um beijo.

O som da risada animada de Clara encheu a sala. A menina entrou na sala, nos braços de Bella.

— Oh, veja só quem chegou, linda. Os Cullen faltantes. — Com a bochecha pressionada à de Clara, Bella sorriu para eles. Quando seus olhos encontraram os de Edward, porém, cor surgiu em suas bochechas. Os músculos em suas pernas derreteram feito cera. Ele não devia, não devia mesmo, ficar olhando para ela daquele jeito com toda a família na sala.

Tudo o que Edward conseguiu pensar, vendo-a naquele momento, o bebê apoiado nos quadris e os olhos grandes, tranquilos e satisfeitos, foi que queria ter a chance de presenciar aquela cena muitas vezes, no futuro. Num futuro próximo, acrescentou.

— Eu fico com ela. — disse, aproximando-se, e estendeu os braços para a bebê. Clara inclinou-se em sua direção prontamente. Ainda fitando Bella, ele acariciou a cabeça da criança com a bochecha e a colocou facilmente sobre o quadril. — Venha aqui. — Antes que Bella pudesse responder, ele colocou uma mão em sua nuca e a puxou para um beijo longo e de fazer subir a pulsação. Mais que acostumada aquele comportamento, Clara apenas mexeu os bracinhos e gorgolejou. Lentamente, Edward se afastou e sorriu para Bella. — Senti sua falta.

Meio zonza, tudo o que Bella fez foi fitá-lo.

— Papai e Bella se beijam o tempo todo agora. — segredou Alex à Alice e Esme, do outro lado da sala, o tom conspiratório.

— Não diga! — sussurrou Alice de volta.

— Sim. — Alex assentiu com seriedade. — Acho que eles vão se casar logo, logo. Papai nunca beijou uma moça bonita assim.

Alice trocou um olhar conspiratório com a mãe.

Esme devolveu o olhar com um sorriso. Sentimental, começou a planejar um casamento para a primavera.

* * *

**N/A: Sempre gosto de saber a impressão de vocês sobre o capítulo. No próximo, teremos balé e a primeira parte de revelações sobre o passado de Bella. A moça tem algumas coisas a nos contar, não é mesmo?**


End file.
